


All My Secrets

by PrinceOmey



Series: The Eventful Life of An Alpha's Mate [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is going to have to work for it, Emissary Lydia, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Stiles is too sexy for his shirt, Stiles/OMC - Freeform, Victor's Secret AU, Werewolves, emissary Danny, model!Stiles, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOmey/pseuds/PrinceOmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never grew up to have his best friend turn into a werewolf, he moved to New York, and he became impossibly sexy. </p><p>IN other words, Stiles moves to New York and becomes a Victor's Secret Model. Yes, YES YES YES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Neighbor

                                                                                      

His back hit the door with and an exasperated, amused sigh. “Come on babe! Open up, please; I just want to make your night a little better.” Stiles rolled his eyes with his hauteur smile never leaving his face. He wasn’t actually feeling any type of haughtiness, but he sure looked like he was. He idly pocked at the emerging marks tonight’s guy had left on his collar bone. The door rattled behind him as tonight’s bachelor kept pleading for Stiles to open the door. Stiles let his head drop back against the thick wood and sighed. Poor Mr. Hook Nose. That wasn’t really his name, but since Stiles never actually got his name he decided to call him by his most prominent feature. Not like the man wasn’t attractive because he definitely was.

It was just that Mr. Hook Nose wasn't going to be making anyone’s night better. Stiles just wasn’t the type of guy that had sex with a stranger he had just met on a random night.“Fred? Please Fred open the door…” Was the guy crying? Stiles stood still with his ear pressed against the wood, he could hear sniffling. Oh God, he was. Mr. Hook Nose was the third guy this month that had thought it amusing to put the moves on Stiles. Stiles, however, didn’t like how this third fella had tried getting it in. He didn’t actually have sex with him because one, ew, and two, fuck no but for the sake of his dignity; was there respect anymore?

Stiles had been sitting at the bar with Lydia, his agent, when the man had oh so proudly bought them both drinks. Stiles had thought the drink was meant to coax his dangerously attractive agent but no, it was for him. So Mr. Hook Nose proceeded to plain out ask Stiles if he’d let him show him his ‘Upper East Side apartment.” Of course the guy was going to take Stiles to his apartment if Stiles even let it happen, but the ‘upper side’ was going to be the inside of Stiles ass, no doubt. There was only one way to handle such boys, teach them a lesson.

Stiles was the one who coaxed the man into buying drinks for the whole bar, getting them the most expensive drinks no less. He bought five rounds. Stiles whispered to him in the ear with a submissive tone that was all part of his cunning subterfuge. By the end of the night and a make out session Stiles had to admit was pretty hot, the man was two thousand dollars down and pissed drunk. Oh, and now he was probably passed out in front of Stiles' apartment door.

It didn’t really worry Stiles that the guy knew where he lived because they never came back to look for him. Well one of them _did_ but Lydia had taken care of that with raised eyebrows. His fingers ran over the slowly darkening marks. It felt good sometimes, to have such power over them, but that only lasted for so long before Stiles began to feel guilty. He had brought them up and then made them go all kamikaze on themselves. Guilt was a horrible emotion. It was like the parent that never left you. It was always there shaking its finger at you with a disappointed look. For the moment Stiles ignored it and rolled his eyes at the sobs coming through the door. He was tired and he had to go to work tomorrow. He pushed his back off the door gently and flipped the switch by the entrance of the kitchen in his decent apartment. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t big either. It was just right for him. A single man living in New York trying to make it big, he still had that dream. It had gotten dimmer over the past three years but it was still there. Lydia had made it better with her aggressive strategy and all around badass selfness.

On his own it had been almost impossible. He had a good job at Park Avenue at this modeling agency place, it paid well. It paid the rent and his food so it was perfect. Modeling, was he into that? No. he just needed a job and Lydia had been at the right place at the right time. It was only part time anyway. He had been a receptionist for two years before Lydia had begun to work there, then this strawberry blonde goddess walked through the doors and took one look at Stiles. They say that’s how great models are discovered, by one look. Stiles doesn’t really believe that since he isn’t trying to model. He’s just trying to get his degree in Biology at NYU. He had a full scholarship that cost him his left nut but it was totally worth it.

He opened his fridge and took out a cold water bottle. He drowned it in seconds and gave a satisfied sigh afterwards. There was nothing like a cold smack after a night of alcohol. Mr. Hook Nose was knocking softly on the door now, Stiles really tried not to laugh.

\--

He did wake up two minutes late but those were two precious minutes Stiles could not afford to miss. He rushed to leave on time since the subway wasn’t going to be waiting to depart until he got there. As he clutched his coffee close to his chest to lock his apartment door, he noticed the sticky note with tear marks on it. Oh, ugh. Where did Hook even get a sticky note from?

_Fred, please call me back. You’re incredible._

Stiles tore away the note and locked his door. He took a long gulp of his hot coffee with a shake of his head. Poor fella, he took it hard. Stiles _might_ have called him back if he _had_ the guy’s number (which he didn’t). Anyway Hook had probably woken up today with a beautiful, sick hangover and realized how not so incredible last night had been.

He threw the little paper in the trashcan on the side of the sidewalk as he chased the pavement. Working at Wilhelmina required that his cloths be real nice, not like a suit and tie. Unless his boss said he had to wear one that day, but well… _fashion_. He was the main receptionist from 9am to 4pm. Mondays through Wednesdays and sometimes on Friday. His nice, falteringly fitting jeans hugged him dashingly. At least the guy that walked past him thought so with the way he twisted his neck Stiles’ way. It was starting to get only a little chilly with some cool breezes so Stiles had settled on a thin creamy colored sweater that let people see his neck but not his collarbone. There were three marks on it at the moment. He took a glance at his watch as he took another gulp of coffee. He dropped the empty cup in the trashcan at the start of the stairs leading down into the subway. His leather Oxford shoes (Lydia’s gift) announced his passing at wondering eyes from both the girls and boys as he made his way to his train.

He passed the man who always played his banjo and placed a dollar in his cup like he always did with a smile. The man tipped his head as Stiles waved and walked away to enter his train right before the doors slid shut. 

He leaned against the metal poll with his right shoulder because you could never trust these polls. His phone began to vibrated as he took it out; he recognized Lydia’s ringtone and at least two people looked at him with cocked eyebrows.

“Hey, I’m on my way but in my defense I am perfectly on time.”

There was a sigh from the other end of the line. Stiles could practically see Lydia shaking her head at him.

“No Stiles, but thanks for proving my suspicions right. How much did you successfully spill out of the poor man after I left?”

Stiles moved aside to let people through as the train made a stop. He smiled warmly at an elderly woman carrying some grocery bags with her; she smiled back just the same.

“Around two thousand by the end of the night, decent right?”

Lydia gave a soft laugh, “You’re such a hero, Stiles. He’ll never try his douchbag moves on another attractive gay man again. Oh wait, or should I praise you as _Fred?”_

Stiles smiled and shook his head, “Well at least I had my fun.”

“Mr. Hook Nose aside,” Lydia said, “I have some news for you but I just could not wait until you got here so I want to tell you now.”

The sub had stopped and Stiles was getting out but he noticed the trouble the elderly woman was having with her bags.

“Wait, give me second.” Stiles put his phone on his shoulder and bent over slightly to pick up the heaviest bag for her. She looked up with kind eyes but doubtful. He put his phone back to his ear, “Tell me later Lydia, I’ve got to do something real quick. I’ll see you in your office in a couple minutes.”

Lydia was going to protest but Stiles hung up in favor of giving the lady a reassuring smile as he helped her carry the bags out of the sub and through the station and up the stairs. She smiled the whole way and when Stiles had to take a turn for his job he got her a cab and paid her ride home, which was at the very least another ten minute walk. She tried to refuse but as Stiles closed the door to the taxi she paid her ‘thank you’ and Stiles smiled, “No problem, I hope you have a nice day.”

\--

Lydia was not pleased with him hanging up on her.

“You could have texted.” He said as he sat in her office, her fitting purple, blue, and pink flower designed dress was in contrast to her displeased face that evened out with a roll of her eyes.

“Well, at least you hung up on me to do something good, not just get a guy’s number.”

Stiles put his chin on his hand as he rested his elbow on the arm of the leather chair. He smiled warmly at Lydia who shook her head at him, “Oh don’t do that face. I’m a sucker for it. This reminds me…”

She lifted the folder sitting lonely on her desk and handed it to him. She eyed it with caution and he should really be downstairs manning the front desk. “What is it?” he asked as he opened it, Lydia didn’t answer so he took it upon himself to read the papers, letter, and…offer?

“They saw your head shots. I’m going to be honest with you, Stiles.  They had so many good looking men at the casting. I mean gorgeous as in Greek statue gorgeous, gods of Olympus statues gorgeous. Most of them were scouted at the open casting, besides another guy. He wasn’t a model before; he was a minor leagues baseball player. I can’t remember his name but I saw his pictures, and Stiles these men are _hot,_ like _sun hot_. You’re the only one they picked with just looking at the head shots. Of course I pushed for you but in the end it was all up to them and well…here you go.”

Lydia had been talking, Stiles could hear her but he wasn’t processing her words at all. His eyes stayed glued at the end of the letter. His gaze shifted from the logo on the top to the last words on the bottom. This wasn’t another mindless commercial for toothpaste or hair gel; it was a legit modeling position. Even if modeling wasn’t his dream job this was _big_. Finally he put the folder neatly back on the desk.

“Me?” he asked, his finger shoved against his own chest.

Lydia sat up straighter and nodded, “all you have to do is agree, sign, and we’re set. I represent you and you get to be a part of the new Victor’s Secret.”

Stiles almost fell out of his chair. Victor’s Secret, _VICTOR’S SECERET ._ Not Victoria but Vic _tor_.

His dad would be proud. He had to call his dad. He had to call Scott. He had to take a ten minute break and just breathe. “Just like that? Just sign on the dotted line?”

Lydia pushed the folder and pen neatly placed on top toward him.

“Just sign on the dotted line, I read the contract already. You can read it if you want, it’s good. It’s a two year contract to start. I haven’t really known you for a long time Stiles, but for the year I _have_ know you I know you can do this. You won’t need to work as a receptionist anymore. You could go to school without your worries for rent money or anything like that. Plus, it’ll look great on me as well. I get to represent a Victor’s Secret angel.”

Stiles gnawed his bottom lip and took the folder without the pen. “Can I think it through for a little while?”

“Of course, just don’t think too long. They want a response by the end of the week.”

“No problem, I’ll let you know tomorrow.” Stiles smiled to reassure Lydia and got up, “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me, thank your face.” Lydia snorted along with Stiles, “Thanks.” Stiles repeated as he patted his own cheek as if appraising his face. 

He carried the folder firmly in his hands as he walked down the stairs, oh God, this was real. Was he going to meet the actual Victoria’s Secret angels? Oh shit he would have to eat so healthy from now on, well he already did (except curly fries, he would never not eat those). He would have to keep a nice body and nice face. A nice face, a nice, clean face. Could he be openly bisexual? Yes, yes he could, and if they didn’t let him then fuck them.

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Danny wave as he passed the large room with the sets and white sheets.

\--

He was still clutching the folder on his way up the stairs to his apartment. His eyes kept glancing from the folder to his steps and then up in front of him the whole way home after work. He was practically shaking when he fished his house keys out from his pockets.

He could totally still go to school while he did this right? He wanted to be a scientist since he—Stiles shook his head as he swung the door to his place open. He was going to step through when a humored voice spoke down the hall.

“So, you’re Fred?”

The voice belonged to a girl so he didn’t freak out completely, if it had been the deep voice of Captain Hook (Mr. Hook Nose, no resemblance to Captain Hook but Captain Hook is easier), Stiles would of actually whimpered. Captain Hook was a very hetero gay man who liked to treat his partners below him but oh fuck was he hot. He had this fucking stubble…ugh. Anyway, Stiles turned his buzzed head to girl who looked around his age. She was very pretty and had this dark, long, luscious black hair that complimented her bright brown eyes nicely. They were almost the same shade as his. She had a light patch of freckles across her nose and cheeks and when she smiled at Stiles they crinkled into something dangerously close to adorable.

“I’m Cora, I’m you’re new neighbor.”

Stiles shook her hand a little confused because this Cora girl must’ve moved in very recently. The apartment next to his had been vacant for a whole year. Usually apartments in New York sold fast. “I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

Cora dropped her hand but tilted her head to the side in her own bewilderment, Stiles gave a humored sigh. “Stiles isn’t really my name but I like it better then my actual name.”

She smiled before putting a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. “We call our brother _Der_ , he doesn’t like it _dery_ much.”

Stiles smiled a wide smile at her joke, “I can see how that could get annoying.”

Cora’s cheeks flushed an attractive pink before she looked back at him. 

“It was nice meeting you though; do you happen to know where I can get some groceries? I just moved into New York like _this_ morning. I would ask my brothers or sister but Laura’s always busy and Derek is running around getting some job settled. Sorry, am I giving too much information out?”

Stiles laughed and shook his head, “No, and not any more or less than I would give out .There’s a market down the street. You won’t get lost.”

Cora nodded as she took out a hair tie, “Well thanks Stiles, I’ll see you around?” he turned before closing his door, “Sure.” Cora waved while walking down the stairs with her hands working gracefully to make a ponytail.

With the door shut, he could continue to worry about the folder he clutched in his hand. A glance at his wrist watch told him his dad was probably taking a break back in California. He could call him if he wanted, he could probably squeeze in half an hour for Stiles. Being the sheriff kept him busy, especially with the recent murder case. Beacon Hills was a pretty quiet town, not much happened and this murder had all the people second guessing their acquaintances.

So Stiles sat down at his kitchen table and dialed his father. His free fingers roamed over the dotted line with doubt but a certain question kept him really wanting to sign. What if? He doesn’t want to look back in ten plus year and ask himself ‘What if I had signed the contract?’, sometimes risk can have a huge gain. What would he loose if he signed—“Stiles, you don’t normally call on your work days.”

Stiles smiled at the fond accusation in his father’s voice. “Normally I don’t have big news to tell you, New York isn’t as excited as you may think.” John laughed on the other end of the line. “Alright, so tell me, what’s bothering you?”

His dad knew him too well.

“I went to work today, of course, but I got a little surprise when I got in.”

His dad was silent so he continued, “You know Victoria’s Secret right? That lingerie thing with the women, bras, panties, and yoga?”

John put his fork down, he was eating a salad because he _was_ aware that he needed to be healthy and not risk it. “Stiles, I’m sure they are more than just bras, panties, and yoga.”

“Sure, anyway, you know..well no you don’t, it hasn’t been announced yet. You’ll be one of the very few people who will know about Victor’s Secret for a little bit.”

John hadn’t ignored the male name  that replaced Victoria. “Victor’s Secret, as in a man and not Victoria?”

“Yes, very good, you pay attention. See, I got this contract because Lydia says my face earned it for me. They want me for their Blue section, mostly.”

There was silence for a good two minutes that Stiles did not interrupt no matter how much he wanted to. “Blue, as in the opposite of their Pink section for Victoria’s Secret?”

Stiles raised his eyebrow and fought a chuckle, “Dad? Do you pay attention to Victoria’s Secret? Dad, do you watch the commercials all the time? Do you read the catalogs? How do you know this?”

John’s exasperated sigh was enough of an answer, “The women are beautiful in the commercials how can I _not_ pay attention? As for me knowing about their Pink section, you’re ex-girlfriend used to love it to death. You bought her bras for a whole month. You must have bought her like twenty or more. Ana by the way has moved out of Beacon Hills. She went to Brazil, her parents told me she wanted a change of scenery and culture.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, the girl was very ecstatic. It was one of the reasons they worked but it only lasted so long, she wanted change after change and it got to be too much. She wanted _him_ to change and one day he didn’t feel happy anymore and not like himself at all around her. He broke up with her a year ago; around the same time Lydia became his agent. The long distance thing had made it even worse. He had almost fallen for Lydia but the women _is_  aware of what she likes and wants so she shot him down before he could even picture them in a real relationship. It was a sad day. “That’s good I guess, but I didn’t call to talk about my ex.”

“So what do you want me to tell you, what I think about it?”

Stiles lifted his fingers from circling the dotted line.

“I _could_ use your input.”  

  

 

    

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have another story going on (Which i haven't and won't give up on) but i really had this idea in my head and i just had to get to work. Updates won't be every week since I am working on Vital but they will probably switch back and forth. LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. The First

                                                                                                

He signed it, of course he did. He even looked at it for an hour straight before taking his shower and settling down to watch some television. He was too excited to go to sleep but he eventually did. He rationalized that the faster he went to sleep, the faster tomorrow would come. He felt like a little kid again. 

His father had sold him into signing by saying the simple words, “In ten years, do you want to ask yourself ‘what if?”

No, he wasn’t that type of person. He was Stiles Stilinski, risk taker and certified adventure man. He even did that hand flare when he signed on the dotted line. He could make this work. Let the pieces land where they may.

He still clutched the folder as he walked up the stairs to Lydia’s office, he wasn’t nervous. “Hey Stiles!”

His foot hovered over the following step as he barely stopped himself from falling backwards. No, he was _so_ nervous. The grip he had on the stair’s handlebars only loosened up when he caught his breath, “Hey Danny.”

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Leave it to Danny to be kind and worried, Jackson on the other hand was sneering at Stiles from behind him. “I was just going to Lydia’s, my thoughts were all messy.” Danny nodded like he understood the nightmare that was Lydia Martin. “I won’t keep you long, but I was wondering if you could assist me in the shoot today. I have a model coming in for a full body. He needs a focus point.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, being the focus of a model was awkward. Usually their focus was the camera itself but some models liked a more _lively_ focus. To each his own, that’s what he always says. He took the rest of the steps to Danny’s landing and looked right at Jackson. “And why can’t brooding muffin here do it?” Jackson sent him a dark glare for the nickname.

Danny’s hand came up to tug at Jackson’s shirt, “Jackson doesn’t like it when people stare.”

“Stiles!” Lydia’s voice carried down the stairs, fucking building. No dame elevator. “I’m on my way!” he called up before turning to Danny. “Then you should get him neutered, I heard it does wonders for their behavior.”

Danny almost chocked on his laugh while bringing Jackson’s body around to hug him and keep him away from murdering Stiles. “I don’t think I can do that, I need him to have those.” Jackson’s bitch face relaxed when his hands curled around Danny’s waist. “Fuck you Stilinski.” He said in his famous ‘I’m better then you’ voice. “Will you do this for me Stiles?” Danny asked, stepping out of Jackson’s grip and raising his camera in question at him.

With a labored sigh, he agreed. “Sure.”

When he did get to Lydia’s office, he set the folder down quickly on her desk. “Fuck. Yes.” Those were his only words before Lydia smiled and watched him leave. His walk was a walk of serious business.

He didn’t keep the façade up for long before he turned around and smiled. “This is going to be good, right?” his smiled faded and turned into a more confused. Lydia stood up dusting her sleek skirt like it had crumbs on it. “That’s up to you I’m afraid. I on the other hand will do my best to make this as smooth of a ride as possible.”

Stiles let out a long breath, “Thanks Lydia,” they shared a soft smile before he really left her office and went back down to man the front desk.

Manning the front desk was a very white collar job, to Stiles at least. Sometimes he was standing because he was too tired of sitting and sometimes he was sitting because he didn’t want to stand. If a model with an appointment with their agent or Danny showed up, Stiles just had to point them in the right direction or call up to verify the appointment. There were times when he was put to organize photos or requests and send them out to possible companies but today was not one of those days. Today was one of the days he stood. He was filling out Lydia’s appointments with other models, his eyes locked on his work and his tongue licking his top lip unconsciously while in thought. He twirled the pencil in his fingers and looked over his work, that’s when he noticed the presence in front of the high marble desk.

He did his best to muffle his surprised inhale, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there…or hear you.”

The man in the V neck and jeans gave Stiles a stoic nod. “How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Danny…”

“Mahealani?” Stiles finished, the man nodded again with certainty.

“Are you the model scheduled for the full body shooting?” Stiles was already going to the phone but Danny walked down the stairs calling out to the man watching Stiles already dialing in the numbers. “Derek!” Danny looked surprised to see this Derek guy. Stiles put the phone down confused as he watched Danny give him a tight hug. “Derek, man, why are you in New York?” Derek, Derek, hand't Cora mentioned Derek as one of her brothers? 

Both men walked away up the stairs leaving Stiles looking after them confused and stupidly attracted to the man with an Adonis body visible under his V neck, and his stubble. He reluctantly went back to filling up Lydia’s schedule already calculating how much of chance he had at _not_ getting this Derek guy.

He had ten minutes until his shift ended when Danny walked back down to smile at Stiles. “You ready?” he asked, he held his hand out for Stiles to take. Stiles only rolled his eyes at him, not taking his hand but following him up the stairs. He knows how territorial Jackson is for some weird possessive boyfriend reason. Once he said something like ‘why did Stiles touch your neck?’ which was totally creepy because him and Danny where just walking back from a Starbucks with Stiles’ arm over Danny’s shoulders like the buddies they are.

Danny’s excuse was always, “He likes being possessive, he’s such a corny man.” Stiles had thought once or twice if by ‘corny’ Danny had meant ‘abusively possessive’ but Danny never looked harmed. He always looked happy and Jackson only touched him softly whenever Stiles had the rare opportunity of witnessing Jackson’s caresses toward Danny. Like now would be an example, Stiles walked into the studio after Danny who was quickly pulled away and hugged by Jackson. They’re relationship was really touchy, literally. Eventually Stiles turned around to give Jackson and Danny privacy, Jackson was rubbing his face in Danny’s neck like a fucking cat.

He looked around the room and noticed the attractive blonde stud in underwear stepping onto the white sheets all nice and made up for the shoot. He looked back at Danny who was peppering Jackson with kisses all over his face, oh god it was too sweet for Stiles to handle.

“Hey?” The sex muffin was talking to Stiles now so he turned to smile at him. “What’s up, I’m Stiles, your focus for today.”

“I’m Larry,” Larry held out his hand which Stiles shook. The man had a machismo look in his eyes that Stiles recognized quickly. Not another one, not today. Two seconds with this guy and he was already labeling Stiles as his bottom. Stiles _knows_ there aren’t this many machismo gays.

Danny’s hand on his shoulder brought Stiles back from looking at Larry, “We ready?” he asked them both. Larry nodded already returning to his position as Stiles took a seat, his eyes locked on Larry’s. Around the third picture Derek pulled up a chair and sat next to him. This time Stiles noticed the man and he smiled but quickly turned back around to face a surprised looking male model. It must be some type of portfolio the model was building; he was mostly in his underwear. His muscles were taut in most of the pictures making him look like he was trying too hard.

“So how do you know Danny?” Stiles asked Derek who had been looking at Larry with silent judgment that didn’t show on his face. Derek looked away from the underwear man to look at Stiles who was still looking into Larry’s eyes with boredom. “I didn’t know Danny until two years ago; I’ve known Jackson for a very long time though. He’s family.”

“Really?” and this came out more surprised than anything, “Yes…”Derek responded, eyes trained on Stiles’ lips.

This, Stiles did not know and why should he since he was more friends with Danny than Jackson. “So you came to talk to Danny or Jackson?” Stiles asked Derek, he could look at him now since the shoot was over. “Both.”

“Cool,” was all he replied to Derek, everything else was none of his business. “Thanks for doing this,” Larry held out his hand one more time for Stiles to take. Derek had somehow gotten closer to Stiles because he leaned away when Larry stood in front of them. “No problem,” Stiles smiled, “You did a good job, are these samples or…?”

 

“Yea, samples…so um I was wondering if maybe later…?” Larry let go of Stiles’ hand as a small blush crept on his cheeks. “Would you like to go out for coffee or something?” he asked Stiles, ignoring the way Derek got up and left. Stiles’ face began to heat but he stood and smiled at Larry. At least this guy was asking and not just assuming that buying Stiles something meant he had also bought sex from him. Danny walked by Larry holding out a marker that Larry took with even more of a blush on his cheeks. “Could I…” He waved the marker at Stiles who took it with a soft shake of his head. “Sure, here…” he wrote down his number on the other man’s palm before tossing it to an unsuspecting Jackson who still somehow caught it effortlessly.

“I’ll call you later, is that alright?”

Stiles wasn’t sure but as his eyes traced the uncertainty in Larry’s eyes, he decided that maybe this guy was different. Maybe the machismo he had seen was actually genuine interest.

“Sure, I’ll be home around five in the afternoon,” with a smile he turned and headed out of the studio, Derek’s gaze following him.

When he was gone and Jackson had heard the door of the agency close, he turned to Derek who had a serious look on his face. “So you’re aware of the hunters in the area?” this was said at a whisper even though Danny was on the other side of the room talking to Larry. “Of course I am. I’ll keep an eye out for Cora until you get settled here. Laura as well, but I’m sure she can keep an eye out for herself. Our family isn’t known for being cowards, Derek.”

Derek’s jaw clenched, “That’s exactly why I’m worried. The Gomez pack said these hunters came from France, only two of them. We would be acting smart if we were cautious from now on.”

“I completely understand. Everything will be fine I assure you, no one from the Gomez pack has been hunted yet and nothing has happened to any of us so I don’t think we’re in any great danger.”

Derek slit his eyes at Jackson, “I know, but you know how Cora is. She walks around keeping her eyes amber when she knows she’s not suppose to. She doesn’t give a flying fuck about necessary lies. Laura’s got a very public job and soon I will too. We’ll all be exposed and I just need us all to be cautious.”

Jackson toyed with the flash on his camera, “How cautious? Cautious enough that we need Danny to do something?” his voice was faulty; he didn’t like it when Danny had to be involved. Magic aside, Danny was still human and very breakable.”No, I wouldn’t ask that of him or you. I just want us to keep a very sensitive eye out, understood?” Jackson’s shoulders squared, “I do. Are we meeting anywhere later?” Jackson hoped they would be. He had a couple things to tell Cora. “No,” Derek said with a slight, fond smile. “I have to go back to Beacon Hills; mom finally decided she wants to move into the summer home. She said L.A is too musty and grey for her.”

“New York isn’t any less polluted; it gets on my nerves sometimes.” Jackson’s shoulders relaxed as a smile broke out on his face, “So when will you be back?”

“In three days at most, I’ll only be in California for only a day. She wants me to help her get the local veterinarian on our side.” A playful smile began to peek on his face, “Derek,” Jackson shook his head as if confused, “We don’t actually go to the vet, you know that right?”

Danny assured Larry the pictures would be put in his portfolio before he shook his hand and began to walk over to the laughing pair of brothers. He got there in time to hear Jackson say , “Well that’s unexpected; it’s a good cover up though.”

“What is?” Danny asked Jackson whose hand slid around his torso to bring him closer. “The vet’s a shaman, a very supernatural aware shaman.” Danny didn’t get to ask any more questions because Larry was calling him over regarding how he could take off the oils they had put on his body. “I wonder what would have happened if we moved to Beacon Hills when we were kids like mom had thought about doing…” Jackson didn’t direct the question at Derek but rather thought aloud to himself. “Who knows, it seems like a pretty peaceful place. Dad says the sheriff is a very light hearted man.”

“Right, well we’ll visit soon enough. Mom likes it when we’re all there.” Jackson let his camera hang from his neck before spreading his arms out and giving Derek a tight hug. “Have a safe flight, don’t use you default brood face the whole time. Sometimes people like to socialize.”

Derek began to pull away from Jackson to shove at his face, “Speak for yourself—“  but the sudden body crashing into them stopped him.     

“Aw!” Danny cooed as he hugged them both, “Family reunion!”

\--

It must have been one in the morning when he came back home. Not drunk and not angry, he was pretty happy. Larry was a total sweet heart. He understood the right of consent and choice of sexual partners. “Even if I was drunk and didn’t have control over my own body?” Stiles had asked.

“That’s rape!” Larry almost chocked on his coffee, the people around them turned with annoyed glances, it’s New York for fuck’s sake, and no one is quiet.

They didn’t even kiss; Larry just waved at him and left him in front of his apartment building. He was totally hot and totally respectful. Where had he been all of Stiles’ life, probably living under a rock built from manners and human behavior. Was it Stiles’ fault he attracted jack asses like Captain Hook, no. He didn’t put himself in any position and didn’t offer himself to any of them, they just assumed he would and tried to take when he obviously didn’t.

He shut the door to his apartment with a soft thud before locking it up, time for bed. It was late and even though he didn’t have to go to work tomorrow, he had school. It would be the perfect end to a perfect day. That’s when Captain Hook decided to hammer on Stiles’ door.

It was aggressive too, since when was the Hook so strong? He was strong before but this was alarmingly aggressive, “Open up, Fred.” His voice was in complete contrast to the slamming of his fist on the door. If he didn’t stop, the complex owner would rush down and call the police. The lights were out in his apartment and that usually worked but Hook kept speaking. “I know you’re in there Fred. I can hear you.”

What the fuck!? Could he hear Stiles breathing or something, Stiles was perfectly _frozen_ in place.

Alright, so it was time to escape. He rushed to his living room window and opened it quietly. Still fully dressed for a date, he snuck out into the cool night and shut the window behind him. Oh shit, he did _not_ hear a fucking growl from the door. It sounded real too, did Hook bring a fucking dog!? Nope, Stiles was out.

He was tip toeing the stairs when he noticed the window across had the lights on. He rushed over to peek at the window; Cora was in her bed in her powder-puff girls pajamas typing away on her lap top. She had sound proof earphones keeping sound out and music in. Stiles knocked hopelessly to have her look up out of luck. She smiled at him in a confused way but took off her earphones and got up to walk over to her window. “Stiles, to whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this late?” Stiles stepped inside when she moved aside to let him through. “Captain Hook, he’s been banging on my door for a little while now trying to get my attention.” 

Like clockwork, Stiles heard the banging of fists on the door muffled by walls. It was still loud; Cora on the other hand twitched her head quickly to the wall on her right side. “He sounds angry,” she said, her nose wrinkling in that adorable way. “I’m sure he is. Could I maybe wait out his anger in her for a little while?”

Cora’s smiled made his stomach relax, “Sure, I’ll go get us some milk and cookies while we wait for him to leave.”

She stopped at the threshold of her door before closing it to look back and tell him to make himself at home. Stiles sat on her bed with a sigh, it was bound to happen. He had pissed of Hook more than he had thought. Some men really wanted what they were denied, or he was pissed Stiles made him buy so many drinks.

\--

Cora’s hair framed her face beautifully when she opened her front door to smile at Captain Hook down the hallway. He was growling with golden eyes at the door, Cora sniffed the air as she closed the door behind herself. He must be newly turned; it was sheer luck on Stiles’ part that he didn’t turn his door into splinters with his knocking.

“Hey there big guy,” she said, the taller man looked at her with his nostrils flaring. Oh, he was pissed. “Trust me I’ve seen angrier werewolves than you, Derek could put you to shame, both you and your stubble. Get that shit trimmed my man.”

He turned on her, his claws growing quickly and slashing at her, but her grip became strong around his wrist. Her sensitive ears heard bones begging for mercy under her pressure. He tried to pull his wrist back but Cora’s own claws dug into his flesh. His whimpers made her eyes roll, “Your alpha should really show you how to control yourself.” She pushed him away from her with ease. “Now stay away from Fred, he’s taken already. He just came back from a date; I can still smell the guy on him. They didn’t touch much but he’s still on his skin so I suggest you back off dude.”

“I bought him a drink; he got me drunk before when I was—”

“Human? So you’re pretty new huh, well Hooky, let me tell you something. Number one: just because you _buy_ someone a drink doesn’t mean they have to put out. Number two: Just because you bought _everyone_ in the bar a drink when you and he were a little drunk doesn’t mean he has to put out any more than before. All he owes you is a thank you. Or not, it totally depends on what Fred wants to say.”

Hook was angry again but a flash of her own golden eyes had him under control quick. “Seriously man, go back to your alpha and leave Fred alone.” Hook wasn’t listening, his eyes shot up to her own apartment door. He was quick as he tried to get around her but she was quicker. Cora’s hands took a hold of his arm and twisted him around, his face hitting the threshold of Stiles’ apartment door with a satisfying smack and bouncing back hilariously. It took the other werewolf a moment to process what happened to him, his nose had already stopped bleeding. “One more chance buddy,” Cora lifted her hand and pointed at the stairs. “Go on, go.”

He wasn’t budging; she could hear Stiles’ steps coming closer to her apartment door. She launched herself half assed at the other man and stomped her feet when he backed away quickly. “And don’t come back!” she yelled after him with her fists raised, she turned to meet Stiles’ white, surprised face.

“Sorry Stiles, I had to take care of something before I got us our late night snack.”

She watched him gulp with his eyes fixed on the stairs, she was beginning to worry but Stiles’ laugh broke her attention on his heartbeat. “That was awesome!” he whispered hotly as they heard doors beginning to open on their level and the one below. Cora rushed into her apartment with him. Meanwhile Stiles was still laughing and clutching his stomach, “Will you be my best friend?” he asked, holding onto Cora’s own shaking shoulders. As she led them to the kitchen for cookies and milk, she nudged Stiles’ side playfully, “I thought we already becoming just that,” she smiled at him sheepishly. 

\--

They stayed up late watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s and Cora told him how her sister Laura had gotten her a nice dress from there. Laura loved Tiffany’s. “My mom would walk past it sometimes on her way to work back in California, a long time ago. She met my dad there; they bumped into each other and spilled coffee all over each other. My dad was more burned then my mom, mom has a high pain tolerance.”

“That’s good, did it hold up when she had you and you siblings?”

Cora’s infectious laugh echoed in the room, “she’s a quick healer too; it was a piece of cake. She _had_ cake after she had me, I love cake.”

“Me _too_!” Stiles looked at her with wide eyes, “I’m serious. I’m not trying to be sarcastic.”

Cora rolled her eyes at him as the credits began to roll on the laptop’s screen. “I could tell if you lied to me. Everyone has a tell”

“Oh yea? what’s mine?” Stiles’ challenge was like meat to a starving lion for Cora.

“Alright,” she sat up straighter, “Tell me something true and then tell me a lie but don’t look away from me.”

“My name is Stiles, and I’m going to be working for Victor’s Secret.”

Jokes on her, both are true but no one knows about victor’s secret since it totally doesn’t exist to the public, yet.

Cora sighed and shook her head, she went back to her laptop to bring up ‘Dog Soldiers’, Stiles had seen that one before. He felt for the soldiers in the Scottish woods.

“You’re nose sort of twitches and you’re mouth stays open for a little too long. However, I would like to know what you’re _real_ name is.”

“HOW?” Stiles asked, his hands clutching his thighs, “I told you Stiles, I can tell, it’s a gift. Or if you just look closely you’ll see if someone lies to you or not.”

 Stiles’ heartbeat hadn’t skipped a single beat because he truly believed his name was Stiles because he _claimed_ it to be his real name.

Yet Cora noticed the automatic delivery of his name and the way his nose scrunched when he said it, his mouth had gone a little slack because he probably told people his name like it was the simplest thing in the world, because what the heck is a _Stiles_? He probably had to _explain_ his name a lot too, “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. We could just watch a scary movie.”

Stiles lay on Cora’s bed and waited as she brought up another movie instead of ‘Dog Soldiers’.

“So you know about Victor’s Secret I assume?”

“Yea, my sister Laura _Hale_ is a Victoria’s Secret angle. My brother’s going to be part of this new Victor thing as well. As for me, I’d just like to be the actress/author I have always wanted to be. I have school tomorrow though, so this is the last movie before I call it a night.”

“You’re sister’s _Laura Hale?”_

Cora rolled her eyes at him, “Yes, is it hard to believe?”

Stiles swallowed back the stunned look on his face, “no! It’s just that I didn’t expect that. Although, as I look at you know I can see the resemblance. You have great hair. Anyway, I’ve got biotech with Harris tomorrow at eleven so this is definitely the last movie.”

“You go to NYU too?” Cora asks, hitting play on a new movie, ‘Bad Moon’. “Yup, sure do. I want to be a biologist. It’s been a dream of mine, my mom loved animals and she liked taking care of them as well.”

The movie started but Cora responded to Stiles’ personal statement, “That’s pretty awesome, but why not be vet?”

“Because I’m more of a research guy, what’s your major?” Stiles rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling while Cora played with her hair, the movie playing in the background of their conversation. “English and journalism.”

“I’ll do the research and you can help me write a book about it, sounds like the perfect friendship.”

Cora’s responsive giggle caused Stiles to giggle alongside her. They watched the werewolf movie in silence until the sister finds out her brother was a gruesome beast. Then the chasing commences and Stiles is really feeling it for the sister, he’d be scared shitless too. Cora’s ears are trained on Stiles’ heartbeat which is beating only a little faster than usual.

“Poor guy,” Stiles sighs when the werewolf slumps to death. “It wasn’t his fault was it? He couldn’t control his werewolf-self?” the last part came out as a question more than a statement to which Cora shrugged with a soft smile. “I feel worse for their dog, poor guy got battered up.”

Cora nodded in agreement, “Truth be told,” Stiles continues, “What did little bullets have on the werewolf?” To this Cora smiled, her eyes slitting to Stiles’ own eyes gazing at the credits.

“Who knows man, I guess this werewolf wasn’t bullet proof.”

That’s how they ended their night, singing Bulletproof by La Roux. It was going to be a beautiful friendship. Not like Scott would be jealous, he’d always be Stiles’ brother more than best friend.

\--

Stiles woke up with a new sense of living. Cora had agreed to walk with him to school. Not like that was what gave him a new sense of living but it was something new in his routine and Stiles welcomed in the new. When he told Cora this, she had chuckled and told him that was a good thing.

They drank their caffeine rich coffees as they walked to the subway. Stiles had his dollar ready to give to his favorite banjo player. He didn’t expect the caution tape to be surrounding the place the man usually was or the bloody smears on the wall running down its length like something had been dragged. His stomach lurched when his eyes landed on the pieces of meat the authorities had yet to clear up. Through the voices and panic reeking air Cora pulled him back from the crowd having seen enough for herself. There were news photographers and cameras. This must have happened very early in the morning, they must have taken the body a while ago but a police officer was still answering question as a reporter looked at him seriously.

He was pulled into the subway, his eyes still locked on the scene that was lost once the train fully disappeared. He still clutched the dollar in his hand tightly.

\--

Cora’s nose flared at the scent of blood, fear, and panic. It overwhelmed her as they descended to their subway. When she saw the crime scene, she wasn’t surprised. All she did was direct a shocked Stiles to their train so they could get to school. She even dropped him off at class, she tried easing him out of shock and it mostly worked but as she watched him take a seat, she could practically _see_ his thoughts firing at each other. Stiles was very easy to read, his eyes conveyed his emotions beautifully. She walked to her own class stunned by the murder just as much as anyone but she swallowed it back. If anyone tried to do that to her it had better be another werewolf. Her claws were not prejudice and they didn’t care if you were a human. She would flash them at you no matter what. It’s not like someone would believe you if you told them a women with claws had scared you away when you tried to rob her purse. You’d give yourself away _and_ get thrown in a crazy home. 

\--

Stiles texted Larry until they meet at the coffee place in the university, he was dressed casual but he still looked very handsome as Stiles walked through the door towards him. “So how was class?” Larry asked, handing Stiles a cup full of delicious coffee. “It weas alright, got a new paper to write.” Larry could clearly see something was bothering Stiles. His eyes kept zoning out. “You feeling alright?” he asked him, Stiles looked up with a soft smile. “Did you see the news this morning,” Oh, “Yes.” Larry said, his frown matching Stiles’. “When did it happen?” Stiles asked. He nursed his cup as he looked firmly into Larry’s eyes. “They found the body early in the morning, like a four in the morning I think. It was just there, whoever killed the poor man really wanted to make sure he was dead.”

Larry’s hand slowly went to take Stiles’. He didn’t pull away instead he let the man comfort him. “Did you know him?” Larry asked. His eyes were filled with worry and his voice sad.  Stiles shook his head, trying to clear his mind, “Yea, well not really but…yea.”

The thumb running over Stiles’ hand was soothing, he smiled at Larry. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“No problem,” the other man’s smile was soft which got Stiles thinking that maybe, _maybe_ this could work.

\--

Cora had gone to work but she told Stiles that later they would totally watch ‘Underworld’ _only_ if he was up for it. Stiles had agreed, maybe more blood would take his mind off of blood. He could try at least.

He was cleaning around his room when the phone in his pocket rang. A conversation could help clear his mind; one with Lydia would probably do the job.

“How do we do madam?” Stiles answered, Lydia sighed on the other end of the line.

“Perfect, really we are perfect. My dear old husband has finally allowed me to socialize.”

Stiles laughed, “Really? What gossip do you bring me, my dearest?”

“Oh! You just won’t believe it Genim, _my darling_. I was called during the day by the head of advertising at Victor’s and he told me the most inciting thing!”

Stiles bit his lip, he couldn’t believe Lydia was playing along, “And what was that may I ask?”

“You’ve got a shoot tomorrow at six, don’t be late or I’ll have your ass put on my wall,” and just like that she hung up. Moments later there was a text from her giving him the address.

His first modeling session for Victor’s Secret, he was a little nervous now. Would they make him wink and prance around in his underwear? Roll around a bed as he gently bites his lip while the wind rustled the bed sheets? Probably not, but he still wondered about it even as he watched werewolf after werewolf being killed by the badass vampire on the screen.   

    

     

 


	3. My Moon, My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure we all watched tonight's episode. It hurt, admit that it did, but what else did we expect? Although I wasn't going to put this up tonight I decided otherwise. I think we all need some Sterek comfort, even if this chapter isn't so comforting. 
> 
> If any of you are interested, i used this song to sort of help me write this chapter..
> 
> [Home and Consonance by Tropics](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSag1Hdw8aM&list=SPGznEl712WenynxYB_E5oRmmsah2uFVY7)
> 
> TRUST ME THE END NOTE IS WHERE I VOMIT ALL MY FEELS.

                                                                                                     

 

The only thing he was nervous about was the shoot he had later in the day. Lydia had told him to work out his muscles so they could be _somewhat_ more defined for the pictures. He thanked her for calling him lanky and useless. She did however give him the address to some yoga instructor named Isaac everyone seemed to like. The first couple classes would be on VS (Victor’s Secret), Stiles also had a meeting with them later in the week. Things were getting very real very fast.

This is how he found himself in the yoga pants he had bought in the morning. They were from some brand he hadn’t really cared to notice, he did wonder if Victor’s would make yoga pants for men. He watched Isaac, his yoga instructor, stretch out his leg behind his arm as his other leg held him up. His left palm was pressed on the ground and his other arm was raised toward the sky, he looked at peace. His breathing was even and measured but Stiles looked at him with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. How could he do that!?

“For those how can’t do this, just slide into a half moon pose, it’ll help stretch out those hamstrings.” Stiles did as Isaac suggested. His breath calmed as he held the position. Stiles had come to class a little earlier than he should have but Isaac had let him stay and use the end of the current class as an extra warm-up. This was a good thing because Stiles was never really a yoga man and he needed all the help he could get.

They ended the class that consisted mostly of urban mothers in a downward facing dog that slipped into  an upward facing dog (the names? what?). These were fine poses for him. They were very easy and simple. As the women talked or threw interested glances his way, Stiles was working up an attractive, thin shimmery layer of sweat. It looked good on him. Isaac had to redirect the class’s attention back to him more than once.

When the last interested mom left, glancing back at Stiles one last time, he was able to let his head drop back as he rolled his shoulders. “Next time, try not to come too early. Their attention is easily taken away,” Isaac held an amused smile on his face at Stiles’ worried expression.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I would make it on time much less _early_. My agent doesn’t like it when I’m late to things, she says she’ll have my ass on her wall and I don’t want to take risks.” Stiles was smiling at the end of his sentence, Isaac’s confused looked was priceless. The blonde, curly haired man was very attractive. Was everyone Stiles would meet in his modeling future always be so hot? Isaac rolled his eyes when Stiles mentioned Lydia’s name. “She’s crazy, the good crazy, but _crazy_.” Stiles couldn’t agree more.

He was putting the cap back onto his water bottle when Isaac told him his _real_ class would begin soon. Putting the water bottle back into his duffle, Stiles prepared himself for a full hour of yoga. He followed his instructor to the spacious center of the studio and sat down on his matt. Isaac had let him borrow one of his, again, Stiles was never a yoga type of man. He preferred running and a couple stretches but that was it. He almost groaned when he realized he’d have to work on his muscles more than he did now.   

“If you want, I can help you stretch out your leg muscles, you seem too rigid.” Isaac was already walking towards him and gesturing for him to lay his legs out. Stiles did but regretted it as soon as Isaac lined up their feet and pulled on his arms.

\--

Derek’s yoga matt was tucked nicely under his arm and his duffle strapped securely on his shoulder. His tennis shoes where the only sound in the hallway leading to the yoga studio. He was ready to let his muscles stretch and release all the tension they held in anticipation of the full moon. Today was a very special day in his werewolf life. He needed all the calm he could get. _Then_ , there was a soft whimper. It wasn’t just some silly old whimper. It was a sound that made his entire body grow warm.

 He hadn’t even noticed himself crouch into a defensive stance until a voice followed the wicked music, “ugh, Isaac you are _evil_.” His ears registered the voice quickly; it couldn’t be that guy again. Derek had stared at that _tongue_ running over those _lips_ as he wrote whatever it was that day he went to see Jackson and Danny. The honey eyes flashed in his mind as he walked under the arched entrance.

It was him; he was in a downward facing dog pose, his ass directed right at Derek’s line of vision. When Isaac looked up from helping the man loosen his stance, he had already gotten his surprised expression under control. “Look Derek, This is Stiles, he beat you to class today. Now I have _two_ early birds.”

\--

Stiles slowly came up from his pose; he turned to the man whose name sounded familiar. There had been a Derek that day that had gone and visited—

\--  

The molten honey eyes widened when they met his own. “Hello, I believe we’ve already met.” Derek didn’t wait for Stiles to response, instead going over and depositing his duffle before returning and putting his matt right next to Stiles’, well not _right next_ to his but close enough that he could smell the earthy, floral scent. “Yea, I think we have.” Stiles said, finally finding his voice.

More people began to arrive as Isaac waited patiently on his own matt in the front of the room. He didn’t miss the sudden tense shoulders Derek sported or the way Stiles had a constant pink flush to his cheeks. He didn’t often get these types of situations in his class, most of the time he got the type of situation when guys threw each other lustful glances.

“Good morning everyone, I was thinking we could concentrate on leg stretching today. It’s always good to keep that elasticity.”

\--

It was clear to both Derek and Isaac that Stiles was going to be a distraction no matter what.  As Isaac directed the class, Stiles got the attention, not him. “So as you rise back up, let your spin gently settle—

A soft, pleased sound escaped Stiles’ lips, Isaac caught it of course. So did Derek. When Stiles’ eyes fluttered open they looked heavy with sleep but that was just the yoga doing its relaxing effect. His arms fell to his sides gently as he rolled his neck, exposing the creamy flesh to Derek’s slowly turning electric blue eyes. Derek seemed just as lost as the other five men in the class. Meanwhile the rest of the obviously straight males looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows.

 “That felt good,” Stiles was honestly just being himself and not aware _at all_ of the way his voice carried a heavy flow of _seduction_ through the air.

His scent made Derek’s fingers clench, fighting back his claws. He already had the full moon to worry about. Today was the day of the ‘supermoon’, today was the day the moon would be the closest it had ever been the whole _year_. His body was not liking it, or maybe liking it too much, but Derek himself was not a fan of having his wolf near out _howl_ at the thought of the moon.. It wasn’t the howling that had him frowning. It was the fact that his wolf apparently didn’t care it was in _public_.

“Let’s get back into a downward dog if we could.” Isaac’s voice cut through the spell Stiles’ had cast on the entire queer population in the room. He actually grew a liking to the stretch. It released so much tension and stress that he always had a soft smile when Isaac had them doing some great stretching.  Derek blinked away the pressure of the blue in his eyes, instead getting down into a downward dog and breathing through his mouth to not—too late, now he could practically _taste_ Stiles.

Stiles still had that thin layer of sweat, his ass now up in the air for every interested man in the back to get an eyeful of. “Upward dog now, remember to—“ but oh fuck no, Derek had his eyes trained on every tendon Stiles’ neck possessed. There came another soft whimper followed by a pleased, “Mhm.” If Derek could just run his tongue over the veins there, they looked so inviting so _delectable._ With a long inhale he calmed down the hunger in his stomach, he had to eat a big dinner tonight.

Yet there was Stiles’ scent again, not even ten minutes into the class and he kept making those soft sensual noises only Derek’s ears could detect, well Isaac’s could as well but Isaac had much more focus than him. “Roll up into your stomach and then down.” Stiles had his eyes closed but his back was arched and his sexy outlined butt was just _there_. “Good, now let’s just breath in and out, let’s catch our—“ Derek heard the steps before he caught the scent of Laura down the hall. His head went loose the moment Laura stepped into the studio with her very rose, smooth scent.  

She was a Victoria’s Secret Angel, of course the interested men in the room turned like lost puppies when she walked in rudely interrupting Derek’s yoga time, “I’m here everyone! I’ve arrived, no need to be sad or afraid anymore.”

She was barefoot but she held her sneakers in her free hand while the other clutched her duffle like a purse. Derek knew she could kill someone with it if she wanted to. Stiles himself turned at the interruption but thought little of the beautiful women that would usually make him smile all dopey and Scott-like, he was very calm now, he felt safe ever since his class started. He felt like he did in the morning with his bed sheets keeping him warm and his muscles all squishy with the morning sun.

Laura however wiggled her fingers at the drooling men before placing her matt on the _other_ side of Stiles’, “It’s nice of you to join us Laura, ten minutes _late_ but always a pleasure,” Isaac had given up on getting her to arrive to class on time. She wasn’t walking up early for anybody unless they were dying, her exact words. Right now she looked giddy and pleased with herself. The promise of a full moon had her content. Later, Derek knew, they would both stuff their faces with Cora in preparation for the night. No need to go and murder an innocent human because their wolves would be hungry.

“Hi,” Laura smiled at Stiles, her lips pink and inviting but Stiles’ own reviled hers as he smiled back. “Hey,” they were sitting now, arms out at their sides. “I’m Laura by the way, but I think I know who you are, Cora keeps me updated. She told me something about a Stiles going to Isaac’s yoga class this morning when I called her, I asked her ‘Sorry little sister, what’s a Stiles?’”

Stiles laughed as they rose into a warrior pose. “Yea, she texted me something about you possibly dropping in, she also said her brother would be here but I still don’t know this brother’s name.”

They where whispering at each other but Derek was right _there_ and he could hear perfectly fine, Isaac, the bitch, was fighting back a laugh as he directed them into their next pose.

“Yea, well, we all love Isaac. He keeps us flexible and picture ready.”  Laura now held the attention of the straight men in the room but Stiles still held the queer attention. Derek usually held the queer attention in a room, but how could he complain. His own eyes traced every line of Stiles’ body like he’d never see him again.

“As for my brother, I _know_ mom taught him and Cora manners. My brother’s name is Derek, that’s Derek.”  Laura’s chin gestured at Derek who withdrew his gaze from Stiles’ neck and focused on Isaac leading them into a complicated bend. His ears still caught the soft inhale of breath and a surprised heartbeat. 

“I should have known,” Stiles sounded amused, Derek kept his gaze forward. “Your _hair,_ that _hair_.” His sister laughed at Stiles’ revelation; Derek could _smell_ the dread from every straight man in the room except Danny. Also the jealousy directed at both of them from their opposing admirers.

“Remember boys and Laura, keeping your elasticity is good. It can get you in through those tight spots in everyday life, now breathe in and breathe out. _Good_ ”

\--

When the class was over Derek was so ready to go home. Stiles was across the room hovering by the arched entrance with Laura, a smile on his face and his arms flaring all over the place. “He ran with his tail between his legs!” Stiles showed just how surprised he had been the night Cora chased Captain Hook away. Laura’s own laughter carried Stiles’ like a beacon across the room, Derek swears he saw two men almost lose their legs under them when they walked by.

“I thought you were going to California, you should be there right now am I right?”

Isaac had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes focused on Derek’s face like he was looking for a lie. “I should be,” Derek agreed. “So why aren’t you?”

“Yea, I’m going to my first photo shoot later today,” Derek’s ears twitched to catch every word that left Stiles’ mouth. “We didn’t take the full moon into account. I can’t be stuck in an airplane during this full moon, too dangerous.”

“That’s actually very unlikely,” Laura said with an amused tone. “Derek’s going into Victor’s as well. He’s their broody type, I can see why they want you in Blue though,” Laura was speaking in whispers to Stiles but Derek could hear just fine. Stiles on the other hand was taken aback by the fact that he lived right next to Cora Hale, Laura Hale’s sister, Victoria’s Secret’s sexiest angel of the year! That wasn’t all. Her brother Derek Hale would be in Victor’s Secret _with_ him. ‘Unlikely’ as Laura had said was spot on.

“Of course, I think I’ll be at the Gomez’s tonight. They invited me over for dinner.” Isaac forced Derek’s attention back to him, “Right.” The Gomez were a good enough pack, very formal. Everyone was planning on going to Derek’s later to eat until their stomachs couldn’t take anymore and then chain themselves up in his basement. Danny had prepared for the evening.

“No, I take the subway everywhere I go. I don’t really see the benefit of having a car just yet,” Stiles had his duffle already on his shoulder, his conversation with Laura winding down to goodbyes. “Soon, Derek said the same thing when he visited New York. He doesn’t like New York as much as he did before. For the past three years he says the city makes him anxious the whole time he’s here.” Stiles glanced back to Derek who seemed in deep conversation with their Yoga instructor, “I can tell, is he always so tense?”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow; I hope you have a good full moon.” Derek was obviously stressing now, Isaac punched him on the shoulder playfully. “Relax big guy, it’s just another full moon.”

Derek tried to keep telling himself that but his body made him think otherwise.

When he began walking toward his sister and Stiles, Laura was already hugging him goodbye. He had missed the last part of their conversation, “Bye!” Stiles waved at them both before he checked his watch and hurried out of the studio. Those fucking yoga pants look so good on him.

“So this is the Stiles Cora has been talking about, the one she’s been showing all the werewolf movies to?” Derek kept his gaze forward as if still watching Stiles leave. “He seems nice,” Laura said as she leaned on his shoulder. “She seems to think he needs taking care of, he gets more attention then he realizes.”

Derek could see that far too well.  

\--

Stiles had enough time to meet Larry up at Starbucks, his duffle tucked under the chair as they shared coffee time. “I liked it; I never thought I’d like yoga that much.” He took a nice gulp of the now warm drink. “That’s good to hear, so I was wondering, if you don’t have anything to do later tonight…?”

Stiles bit his lip as he looked at his coffee cup and not at Larry, “I wish I could but I can’t. I have to be at some business thing and yea…sorry.” 

Larry’s face fell but he nodded, “Maybe some other time?”

They had never actually been on a date, usually just a coffee here and there. Stiles didn’t actually know what to call their relationship. Either way, Larry walked him back to his apartment; it was close by to the Starbucks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe?”  Larry looked hopeful which Stiles didn’t mind because he liked seeing Larry so he nodded, “Sure.”

They stood out in front of the building’s entrance as they waited for something neither of them knew how to proceed into. It was Larry’s hand that took hold of Stiles’ hip with doubt until Stiles leaned into the touch and their chests met. There was a soft squeeze on his hips when their lips touched but besides that there was just the soft movement of their first kiss. It was nice and sweet. Larry was a good kisser, both hands now heavy at Stiles’ sides gently taking a firm hold of him. When they parted, Larry’s face felt hot on Stiles’ neck, it was a weird feeling, foreign. Then Larry bit his neck, Stiles’ hold on the world seemed to tense, his body growing goose bumps.

He pulled away then, eyes meeting Larry’s in a gaze that spoke ‘enough’ and ‘alright’. Larry understood. He stepped back even though his eyes clearly stated he didn’t want to. They seemed dazed, almost lost.

\--

His hand kept rubbing at the spot Larry had bitten; he didn’t mind it but…

It still felt warm there, like Larry’s mouth had left its presence. The white shorts he decided to wear felt fresh in the warm summer air. He felt presentable with the matching white shirt that had a single thick blue line running around his body. The shorts where shorter than usual, they covered his thighs but only half of the soft flesh. They were modest at least, he didn’t want to appear daring to the people…or did he?

Either way he looked nice as he made his way off the subway, his short hair had dried on his way out of his apartment. He hadn’t seen Cora or heard anything from her place, she was probably still at work or maybe in class. He had classes tomorrow so he was partially hoping the shoot wouldn’t take too long.

When he did get to the building, it was a fair walk with the subway. He passed Chelsea Waterside Park with a sigh, it was getting dark. Walking everywhere was getting boring fast. He had to go around the building until he found his way in. The man standing in the bare room he had been lead to had long dirty blonde hair. He was handsome but something only Stiles could appreciate but didn’t find desirable. He didn’t do much to Stiles’ sexual drive. That was good because the man was telling him to take his clothes off after he had introduced himself as Russell James.

That was okay, Stiles expected this. With his cloths folded nicely on the table in the corner that held some water and snacks, Stiles however did expect more commotion, but Russell had said it was a personal shoot.

“How do..?” Stiles stood there, lean muscle showing all its glory as Russell set up his camera. “Usually I work with the angels but since the company decided to expand into the male market, I’m as new to this as you are. Good thing they just want body pictures.”

Oh, so he just had to do what Larry did. This wasn’t going to work. It was awkward and he was trying hard to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks. That was something Russell seemed to like, he just took pictures as Stiles stood and hid his eyes from view by turning his face. He was in his briefs, exposed, it wasn’t a comfortable feeling. “Just try to express what you’re sensing at the moment. They just want to see how your body works.”

Russell’s voice was assuring, Stiles let that comfort him. He let his arms fall, “good, you could roll your neck if you want,” so Stiles did, the tension melting like it had in his yoga class. From then on it was like his body just knew how to get Russell’s camera clicking. There was a moment when his hands roamed his body, his fingers familiar with the curve of his waist as they held on to it. He tucked on his briefs, exposing the V of his waist a little more than he wanted but Russell kept the camera clicking.

 It didn’t take long for Stiles to smile when Russell told him he was doing a better job than Miranda at being seductive. He was trying to lighten the mood into a conversation which Stiles happily went into. “You work with all of them?”

Stiles sat on the ground now, legs tucked into him, “Yea, most of the angels, Laura Hale as well.” Stiles perked up to the name, he lay back on the white sheet covered ground. “I met her today; she seems like a nice person.”

Russell chuckled as Stiles rolled to his side before he got on his stomach to look up at him, “She’s pretty awesome,” Russell agreed with Stiles. “We almost done?” Stiles asked, getting up and stretching. “Just about done,” Russell set his camera down as Stiles went to put his cloths back on. He ate some of the fruit and took a water bottle, “It was nice meeting you Stiles, and I’m looking forward to our next meeting.” Stiles shook the photographer’s hand, “Likewise.”

Russell led him out back into the lobby where Stiles waved at the front desk lady who waved back with a curious smile. That had gone better than expected.

\--

It was late, for Derek and the pack at least. The sky was still light but they should be heading down soon. Cora kept glancing at her watch, “Seven thirty,” she said as she followed all of them down to the basement.

\--

“Thanks,” Stiles took the sandwich he ordered back to a table. He had found the restaurant’s name unique, it was ‘witchcraft’, and he thought they sold magic books. They sold sandwiches, _expensive_ sandwiches but they were really good so he didn’t complain much. As he ate he looked through his phone and texted Lydia, ‘I made it, and I think I did a good job.’

He knew he wasn’t going to get an instant response so he took the liberty of going through his Google calendar. It was mostly empty besides the papers that were due; he needed to get started on his bio paper for Harris. They guy was nuts about being an asshole to him. He sat there replying to some email about work, since he had signed with VS he couldn’t really take much more modeling work. He wouldn’t have time for school and he still wanted that biology degree, no sense in giving up on your last year.

‘Good, although I would have to admit, your ass would of made a nice addition to my wall’, Stiles rolled his eyes at the text. ‘Right, so I’ll see you next week at work. I met Laura Hale by the way, and her brother.’

Stiles left the restaurant after he threw away his trash, his phone in one hand and drink in the other. ‘Derek?’, of course Lydia knew the man. ‘How do you know the guy!?’

He walked across 27th street, eyes up and cautious of cars. ‘I know most of the Hales, it’s Jackson’s family and you should remember I dated the guy three years ago.’

Right, of course, ‘so how come I’ve never met them? And Jackson’s last name is Whittemore.’

‘I know that smartass, he was adopted when he was younger. They decided to let him keep his last name, and because Derek hasn’t liked New York for the past three or something years. He says the city makes him too edgy.’

Stiles took a large gulp of his drink as he crossed 26th, the night had fallen on the city, the moon hanging large and yellowish in the low sky. It was pretty big, but it was beautiful.

‘Laura told me the same thing, do you know Cora?’

‘I know all the Hales, sweetheart’, oh the women loved being condescending. It was her job most of the time.

‘Good job, that’s probably only because Laura’s a model and Derek will soon be as well.’

‘Fuck you, where are you, it’s late and you should be home.’

‘I’m making my way to the train, I should be home soon. It’s not like it’s dangerous, it’s not totally dark out yet.’

He was now walking past Waterside Park again; the darkness touching the trees like cautious fingers. The night felt charged somehow, he wanted to be home and in bed.

‘Well hurry home, I don’t want you out tonight.’

‘Bossy?’

‘Always, hurry home and call me if you need anything.’

‘Got it.’ Stiles put his phone in his back pocket as he threw away the empty soda cup, he walked into the station quickly. When the subway’s door slid shut, the tension in his gut let loose.

\--

Derek could see Danny walking around the circle he had put them in through the red fog clouding his sight. Danny’s hand hovered out in front of him, strengthening the wards as the shift urged itself into Derek’s bones.

The fullness in his stomach began being cleared away slowly as his fangs jutted out, he hunched over Laura who was sitting crossed leg, face peaceful. She wasn’t even shifting; Derek knew the moon was as strong on her as it was on him.

Cora on the other hand was standing, snarling at Danny who stood outside the circle of symbols with his arms now crossed. Cora growled when she launched at him but got thrown back by the invisible barrier. Derek had more control but his stomach was borderline empty now, he was hungry. “Calm down,” Laura’s voice was peaceful, breathing in long and much needed air.

Jackson curled up next to her, his shifted face snuggling into his sister’s thigh. Derek could do this, he had been taught to deal with the moon properly. His breath came out hot and hungry but he muffled the growl on his lips. He walked with a determined posture to pluck Cora from the magical border and drag her to their siblings. He threw her on Jackson who clung to her like a lifeline; he could tell they were hungry again. Danny would make a wonderful full moon meal for Cora since she was stupid and hadn’t eaten like they told her to. Danny was safe from Jackson, being his mate, but fucking dame Cora and her stubbornness.

Derek sunk next to Laura, crossing his legs and matching her breaths. Danny kept walking around the circle until he settled on a chair and pulled out a book, there was knock on the door that Derek ignored. High heels stepped down into the basement, his eyes were shut but he could tell it was Lydia by the violet scent radiating out of her skin.

“You got the drawing right, I can see.” Lydia looked down at the triangular symbols, “Tonight’s moon is strong, really strong.” Her hand ran over the shapes making them glow brighter.

\--

It was dark now, the street and building lights the only thing illuminating Stiles’ walk home. He was walking through a neighborhood that had some cherry blossom trees he liked, he couldn’t really see them tonight, and the lights that usually illuminated them kept flickering.

Cars didn’t pass this neighborhood much; he counted that as a good thing.

His walk was quick and swift, home wasn’t that far. His leather sandals provided a comfortable stepping noise that lulled him to peace. He was turning the corner onto a darker street when he heard the heavy footsteps following him. They sounded out of place, too heavy for a single man and that’s when the fear hit him deep in his bones, was it more than one man?

He kept listening as he walked, one then two, he counted each step. There seemed to be a second step to each single one almost as if the man had...four feet?

He stopped when he heard the low growl before turning and expecting a loose dog he could try to shoo away. It wasn’t a loose dog; he did know what it was. His own scream was silenced out of him by the large mass of the beast and his blood red eyes. He didn’t even think. He just ran the only way he was able to, forward and unsuspectingly into an alley.  

\--

“The Gomez pack had me draw them a circle earlier today, I just came from strengthening it,” Lydia and Danny’s conversation was easy flowing. Both glanced once in a while at the huddled up werewolves. “Did they eat their fill?” Lydia asked. Her eyes landed on Cora’s snarling face. “Everyone but Cora, she’s stubborn.” Danny brought the emergency meat he had just in case, Lydia shook her head. “She’ll kill you in the morning for giving her raw meat,” Lydia took the container from Danny’s grip.

“Well, then she’ll jut have to wait it out.”

\--

He was pressed up against the wall, his neck exposed as he kept his face away from the approaching animal. It was massive, sharp teeth glinted in the dark.

Stiles didn’t want to die this way, whatever it was, was horrifying. It kept grumbling, as if it was contemplating Stiles’ body for dinner. “Pleasepleasepleasepleaselplease” Stiles kept repeating, his heart beating the hardest it had ever beaten in his chest. He pulled his arm in quickly when a hot, wet muzzle touched it. This was some ugly, mutated dog. When he pulled his wrist dragged over the wall he was pressed against, he felt the soft pain but the adrenaline running through him overwhelmed any pain possible at the moment.

The blood oozed to the surface slowly. There was a loud _howl_ that escaped the glinting teeth of the lethal animal in front of him. The howl made his skin crawl into itself; the red eyes almost making his knees give out from under him. “nononononono”  he repeated the words religiously as if they could save him from his certain death. 

The beast stood up on its hind legs, long muscular body terrifying and covered in black sleek fur. It was beautiful in a way until its claws went flying at Stiles’ chest.

\--

The howl of an alpha was heard by the four of them, their heads tiling to the left at the victorious sound.  Derek jumped to his feet away from a now vicious pack. Laura lost control of herself as she pushed everyone off and let the transformation take over. They all clawed at the invisible barrier expect Derek who stood in the center, the following howl making his chest ache.

“Why would an alpha howl tonight?” Lydia asked herself, she watched the werewolves trying to claw their way out of the magical barrier but failing. Danny kept walking around the circle, chanting under his breath as the wards glowed red.

What did an alpha get to benefit from tonight of all nights, the night of the super moon. Unless, and it was impossible. No one had seen an Alpha’s Mate since Ronan Hale, and Derek’s parents had kept his father’s rare species secret. Before Ronan an Alpha’s Mate was never heard of since the late 18th century. It wouldn’t be so impossible if it wasn’t for the fact that Lydia would have spotted an Alpha’s Mate a mile away.

When her magically sensitive ears picked up the howl of lose, it was settled, the alpha must have not been successful at keeping their temper. It seemed that tonight would be a night of history for her, a super moon and the death of an Alpha’s Mate all in one. It was a shame. An Alpha’s Mate could posses so much potential.  

\--

He had rolled under the beast as best as he could, he had yelled back ‘Don’t follow me!’ and of course he didn’t expect the beast to listen to him. It didn’t, it ran after Stiles and caught him not even two seconds later. Massive claws pinned him to the ground, its teeth catching Stiles’ shirt and pulling, revealing his fear flushed torso.  “Get off me!” he yelled, someone should be able to hear him. Then the beasts muzzle smacked across his head, making him forget everything and go limp. He felt the sharp teeth tug at his pants and then the teeth were gone, no buildup, no reason but just _gone_. A howl ripped the night open, this surprised him. He was able to turn onto his side, eyes blank and numb as he watched an arrow dig itself into the beast’s side before it ran way. His breathing was shallow, forced, and he couldn’t feel his legs.

“He’ll be alright, just an almost victim to a hungry wolf is all.” The voice was very foreign, was that a French accent? Stiles tried to crawl away from the two figures he saw above him, “Let him go,” this was softer, younger. “But he’s hurt,” the other replied, Stiles no longer looking at them. “He’ll be fine Kate, he won’t remember.”

Stiles had difficulty remembering why he showed up shirtless at his apartment door, white shorts a mess. He shook his head in confusion as he showered. The cut on his wrist stung from the shampoo. He went to bed feeling exhausted, almost numb.

\--

“Yea, I heard it.” Danny said to Lydia, the wolves finally calming down and looking at each other in confusion at the last howl of loss. It was failure, but angry failure, and pain.

“You don’t think…” Danny suggested. His fingers ran over the book case against the far wall. He pulled out the ancient text, his fingers running over the front page softly.

“Whoever it is is still alive and now…everyone knows.” Lydia took the book Danny offered, her eyes scanning pages until she found what she looked for.

“I just want to try something out, let me just…” she let the book hover in front of her, palms pressed together as Danny watched. It was disorientating to call upon Time and ask it to show her its secrets. Yet Time complied and fogged her vision with sight of the past.

“Ugh,” she took Danny’s hand which went rigid as the fog took over his vision as well. They watched, both entranced in the scene unfolding in front of them. It was Stiles, running away before a full alpha landed on top of him. His shirt went to shreds leaving him exposed, “No,” Lydia shook her head as she tried to pull out of the vision but Danny kept her in place.

Stiles was saved, by the two female hunters. Lydia knew the faces; she had seen them in the portfolios for Victoria’s Secret. That was Allison and Kate Argent, they were scouted in France.

When they resurfaced from the vision Time had granted them, Lydia was in shock. “Is it possible?” Danny asked, his hands clutching the book hard. Lydia turned to him, for the first time not knowing the answer to his question.

“It could be, I don’t know, _I don’t know_.”   

        

 

 A 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys saw that letter at the end, the 'A', it's a hint to who's doing all the killings. Maybe next chapter i'll give you guys another letter from the person's name. WINK WINK, ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Now, for all my feels. Proceed if you have the courage, if not, I still love you like crazy----
> 
> We should all keep in mind that the show is what it is and that we aren't going to get what we want from Jeff just because we see fit. Although I HOPE to GOD that Sterek happens and I DO feel like Jennifer Blake was just shoved into Derek's life without any character development because I mean LOOK AT DEREK'S LIFE AND TELL ME HOOOOWWW HE CAN WARM UP TO SOMEONE THAT FAST AND FALL INTO SOME SORT OF ROMANCE WITH THEM AND NOT BE BOTHERED AT ALL BECAUSE KATE OBVIOUSLLLLLYYYY DIDN'T LEAVE HIM DAMAGED, but that's just my opinion. I mean Stiles and Derek make so much since to me, too much sense. So much untapped potential that it HURTS ME. 
> 
> Forget the 'Two people can care about each other in only one look they share and make each other happy with only meeting once' shit. THIS ENTIRE FIC would of been ' Hi, i'm Stiles' and "Hey, i'm Derek' and BOOM SEX AND FAMILY AND CHILDREN but NO, so don't give me that nonsense.
> 
> In ALL honesty I was so sure that Derek and Stiles had some sort of gay relationship when I was seeing season one of the show that I had to GOOGLE 'Is Stiles..' and that was all because I wasn't the first one to questions Stiles and Derek's relationship on the show. Google gave me the rest, 'Is Stiles Stilinski in teen wolf gay?', and that's where I found Sterek. 
> 
> It's fine, I get it, I'm cooled down now. I understand the real age difference between a seventeen year old and some twenty one or two year old on the show, because that's how old they ARE one the show. OMG DEREK IS TWENTY ONE, how old is Jennifer, no shade, being serious. Is she like Thirty? That's cool, SO WHAT THE FUCK IS A FOUR YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN STILES AND DEREK? UGHHH, I'm so conflicted but that's normal, I am positive many of you are as conflicted as me. 
> 
> I mean I want to like Jennifer, I do, but I CAN'T. The writers of she show have to make me FEEL the connection between these two character (Derek and Jennifer) in order for me to actually grow some sort of bond for them. I understand that the actors weren't signed up for Sterek but why not try it out, SO MUCH POTENTIAL. At least Danny looks like he's getting some action next Monday. In all reality, this episode gave me ideas for the future of All My Secrets. 
> 
> I want to believe that Jennifer Blake wasn't just thrown into the mix to get Sterek out of the way, I really do but OH SHIT did you SEE what I saw tonight? The scene with Derek and Blake and his bloody hand and dying body, HELLO!? MAGIC BULLET, when Derek stopped Stiles in his jeep so he could save him from dying of the wolfsbane bullet. There are more parallels but i'm sure you guys have tumblr. Maybe Derek only stopped Jennifer because she was the only one around and everyone else was at the meet or helping Scott not die but maybe I'm just being too hopeful. Either way I'm torn, but FUCK IT, READ STEREK AND LIVE ON BABY. We live in a hetero normative world so I'm not extremely surprised with what's happening, then again we don't exactly know what WILL happen in future episodes or possible Sterek canon. 
> 
> Sorry guys, I just had to get that out there, have a great night. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU :D


	4. Who Knew? Because I Didn't

__

_When you were here before_

_Couldn’t look you in the eye_

_You’re just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful whirl_

_I wish I was special_

_You’re so fucking special_

       _\--[Creep ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwGYjLqI4GI)_

He hadn’t really questioned what happened to him. The cut on his wrist was still present in the morning so whatever had happened actually _happened_. He hadn’t dreamt it. There were soft red, raised lines on his chest, he didn’t question those either. He was never getting drunk like that again. He did make it to class on time; he even turned in the paper he had finished on the train ride. It was rushed but it was good, Harris only raised his eyebrows and nothing more. They say that professors don’t take the time to get to know their students, Harris would prove them wrong. Whoever ‘they’ were, Stiles would be so grateful if Harris would just teach and ignore everything about Stiles but his grade in the class.

They would be using the lab later in the month. He was looking forward to it. He loved to use the microscopes. They were the nice ones too, high tech and all. They could even bring their own cells to observe, “No blood,” Harries had made that very clear.

Either way, by the end of the school day he felt better. The uneasiness in his stomach cleared when he began to text Larry. He was walking out of the building, waving at his lab partner for the lab in a month as he left. She was nice, and then Cora decided to not bump but _slam_ into him. “Hey!” she said with a row of white teeth and a glint in her eye. She must be happy, Stiles thought, “Wow, you look tired. You’ve been drinking haven’t you?” and she was also very observant.

“I don’t actually know for sure, but yes, I think I might have.” Stiles tucked his phone into his back pocket, “What do you mean by _think?”_ The girl was carrying three thick books and she looked at total ease. Stiles would carry _one_ thick biology book and he would be tempted to throw the thing into traffic. “I might have been too drunk to remember last night,” to this Cora raised her eyebrows. She didn't press any further, only shrugged as she walked with him.

“So how was Harris?” She asked. They seemed to be going to the same building. “Good, he didn't look too pissed today.”

“Always good, to tell you the truth I’m a little cranky.” That was Cora; Stiles quickly learned she loved to make her feelings known. “Is something wrong?” they stopped before going into the mathematics department, Stiles was taking statistics. It was for fun since he had completed much harder math courses in the past three years. It kept him using math at least. “I had a rough night, I woke up pretty hungry. I made Derek stop by and get me two burgers.”

Oh, Stiles knew what was happening. “Is it that time of the month?” he asked, he began to open the door as she smiled. “You know it,” she said with a wicked grin. Together they walked into the building, at the end of the hall they parted ways but not before she waved and promised to catch up on the horror movies with him eventually.

\--

It was totally possible but it seemed _impossible_ that an Alpha’s Mate had been in front of her for practically a year. How could she have missed it, she couldn’t have, what was different with this one? Lydia shifted in her office chair, the ancient book stared back at her from its place on her desk. It was ancient but it looked new, it took good skill to keep an ageless charm on anything. Luckily she had that skill.

\--

The number series wasn’t hard to break down and predict. It was the thought processes that had him liking the math. It helped him relax. Once he had predicted a small crash in the stock market all on his own. It was really small though; some foreign company had almost gone bankrupt.  His phone vibrated as he completed the series, the professor wouldn’t mind. She was a cool teacher, however his phone kept vibrating. “Sorry,” Stiles spoke up, Larry was calling him. “Do you mind if I take this?” he held up the phone to his teacher’s understanding face. “Sure Stiles go right outside.”  Stiles smiled as he exited the room, “Thanks Mrs. Blake.”

\--

“You really think he’s different?” Danny asked. He was checking his camera out as he sat on one of Lydia’s guest chairs in her office. “Of course, magic works on Ronan all the time.”

“Maybe the magic is having interference with all the people around him?” Danny was a very calm person, he worked perfectly with Jackson. Lydia on the other hand liked to take control sometimes and she would admit her faults but it would take a while. “Magic doesn’t have interference, Danny.” She rolled her eyes at his shrug but he kept looking through the pictures in his camera.

“So what do you want to do, the location spell you keep casting doesn't work. We know he’s in class so why not text him instead to make sure he’s safe?”

Lydia pulled her phone out, “Because, he’d ask me why I’m asking to begin with and lying to him isn’t what I want to do.”

\--

“But are you sure you’re okay?” Stiles asked with his eyebrows knitted together as he cradled the phone to his ear. “Yea,” Larry answered with a tired voice. “Just some food poisoning, I’ll still come over if you want. I probably just won’t eat much, my stomach’s killing me.”

Stiles could understand that, “Well,” he said as he smiled, “That means I won’t have to worry about making food. I’ll just order in.”

Larry chuckled softly, “That’s perfect. I’ll see you tonight.”

\--

Soon Stiles wouldn’t be able to do what he was doing now without having someone stare at him. He could possibly even have paparazzi follow him to school. He could get a car. That would help. “Here you go sir,” the man handed him his Chinese take out with a smile. Stiles smiled back, obviously, he just didn’t expect the man to bump up against the counter after he tried to walk closer. “Thanks,” Stiles said in a hurried voice as he turned and left the restaurant. It was close to home but the walk was at least a couple minutes.  

It wasn’t dark out and people were passing him on the sidewalk constantly so why was he so paranoid? No one was following him but his steps grew faster until he safely clutched his apartment doorknob. His breath came out long and loud when he shut the door quickly. His hands shook slightly as he put the food on his table. What was going on with him? Maybe a bath would help his nerves. He hadn’t felt on the verge of a panic attack in a long while. 

\--

“You’re so irresponsible, every time we have full moons you seem to forget that you’re a werewolf.” Jackson shoved the Chinese food at Cora, he had seen Stiles there but the guy had quickly walked away for his _life_. Jackson wasn’t even able to say hello.

Cora rolled her eyes at him but began to eat the meat like it was her first meal in months. She, however, couldn’t ignore the rapid heartbeat next door. “Is he alright?” Jackson asked her, he was digging through her fridge for a beer. “Yea, he must be excited. He mentioned something about his boyfriend coming over for dinner at his place, well he texted me about something like that.”

Cora placed her fork down as she looked through her messages, “Yea, ‘Larry might spend the night after dinner…I’m a little nervous’, it’s cute.”

Jackson took the cap off the Samuel Adams before drowning the liquid with a sigh. “Wait,” he said as he drank the rest of the beer before throwing it away, “Larry? The model he was the focus point for?”

He was reaching into her alcohol cabinet as he spoke. She rolled her eyes at him again. “Don’t drink all my bourbon, asshole. We can’t get drunk anyway.” 

“Fuck you. That’s exactly why I drink alcohol. Now, Larry, the model?”

“”I don’t know, I guess. It could be.”

“Interesting, I though Stiles liked rooted guys. Larry seemed very aware of his attraction; he stank of attraction toward Stiles at least.”

“Jackson, brother of mine, shut up and put my whiskey back,”

“It’s not my fault you have as much alcohol as an alcoholic in denial.”

“Fuck you,” Cora turned away with her food in hand, she was going to miss Laura’s commercial.

\--

It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t know what he was doing. He knew how to impress a guy. Most of the time he would smile or make sure they looked at him in the eye and then…sex was pretty much an option if he wanted it. However, things seemed different with Larry. His skin tightened every time Larry caressed him but not in the bad way. Most of the time it felt really good, like right now, Larry had him pressed into the couch. His hands roamed under his shirt slowly, careful.

Stiles hadn’t even touched his food with Larry taking this much of his attention. “Come here,” the voice was like a grip to his groin, a smothering hot grip. His legs acted on their own as they wound around Larry’s waist as he carried him to the bedroom. Fuck TV, fuck everything, Stiles really shouldn’t be thinking that word.

\--

“What is that smell?” Derek looked around the room, Cora was drinking her beer and Jackson had fallen asleep on top of Danny on the love seat. Derek understood, in theory, mates provided comfort and Jackson felt utterly whole with Danny. It was understandable but that smell, or was it a scent?

“Seriously, what’s that smell?” Derek looked around the Cora's apartment but Cora didn’t even look at him before raising the volume on her TV. 

\--

It was unbelievable. Larry was so good at it. He kept murmuring soft things into his ear as his hands clutched and messaged his butt cheeks. “Never before?” he had asked him, Stiles had shaken his head. “No.”

Now he had Stiles all spread out in front of him, stomach flexing as his fingers worked Stiles. “umf,” Stiles moaned, “Not exactly how I planned our first official date going.”

“Me either,” Larry grunted as Stiles slipped the condom on him. “How do you want to do this then?” Leave it to Stiles to babble, “Just take it slow, it’s the first time I take something up there. You’re actually the first man I’ve...” Then his mouth was sealed with Larry’s in a passionate kiss. “Just stay still,” Stiles did as instructed.

\--

“I’m going to get some coffee, who wants to come with me?” Cora grabbed her purse as she headed to the door. “I’ll go,” Danny shifted Jackson off of him before kissing him on the lips softly. “In case the baby wakes up, tell him I’m bringing his favorite so he doesn’t cry.”

Derek smiled at Danny, “No problem, bring me back a cappuccino?”

\--

“Oh shit, hold on.” Stiles squirmed under Larry. He had to place himself right if he wanted this to be comfortable. Then his legs were hooked around Larry’s torso and Larry was sucking on his neck and oh _shit_ , that felt good. 

\--

Jackson was still fast asleep. Laura’s commercial had been great. She was beautiful of course and her body had taken the center of attention from Adriana and Miranda. Laura would never admit it but even Candice looked a less next to her. Of course Derek would never admit it to her either. Laura knew how attractive she was.

It didn’t seem like Jackson was going to wake up anytime soon and Derek could totally get some work done as he waited for the coffee runners to come back. He just needed the laptop. Where was it again? It was probably in Cora’s room.

\--

“Shhhhit,” Stiles arched his back as Larry kept pressing in. “I’m going slow, like you asked.”

“I know!” Stiles groaned, “Just…”

\--

Derek doesn’t know how he even ended up looking through Cora’s window. Well, the whimpers could have done it for him. He stretched his neck out the window and watched as someone…oh _heaven almighty_.

\--

The curtain fluttered with the entering wind, it felt good on his hot skin but what felt even better was the way Larry held him and moved in him, “Do you like it?” Larry asked, Stiles nodded, “Then go ahead,” the next moment Stiles was on top of Larry as the man looked back at him with patience. “Well, who knows better what you want then you yourself am I right?”

Larry was right.

\--

Had Derek ever seen such a beautiful sight? No. Not the guy shifting on top of Stiles but Stiles under him, mouth slightly open and toes stretching out as if trying to hold on to something. Stiles was rolled on top like a soft lover, it made Derek’s stomach do a weird turn. He shouldn’t be watching but wow, Stiles’ back shinned in the darkness of the room as he rode the guy.

It was mesmerizing, astonishing, and so fucking seductive that Derek stopped himself from climbing out the window. That’s when he came back to himself. What was he doing!? What was _Stiles_ doing!? Derek wanted to fly into the room and take Stiles away from this man but he couldn’t, he watched in horror as Stiles clutched the man’s chest and _pounded_ himself.

“Larry!” Stiles had moaned, then Derek turned away, he couldn’t take that for some reason. He slid to the ground with a hand covering his face, what had he just witnessed? What was he feeling? Jealousy or anger, or both, definitely anger, but at whom?

Then he smelled it again, that scent, hot cinnamon.

\--

It was instinctive. Stiles grounded himself onto Larry’s dick, feeling him cum even through the rubber of the condom.

\--

It wasn’t like Derek was jealous. At least he thought he wasn’t. That night had just been a mistake on his part. He shouldn’t have looked through the window like a peeping tom. He definitely wasn’t jealous because this Stiles kid was obnoxious. He was ignorant of people around him, which is why he shouldn't feel so nervous are him right now.

 “Thanks,” Cora smiled as she took the brownies from Stiles. “I just thought I’d make these for you, they might help during your next you know…time.” 

“You told him?” Derek whispered harshly at his sister when Stiles had left. “Of course not,” Cora said as she ate a brownie, her eyes almost rolled back. “I just told him I was on my period, it makes perfect sense.”  Derek didn’t even get a brownie.

\--

He had a meeting with Victor’s later today; Cora had finally kicked him out of her apartment. She had said she didn’t need him there all the time and that Stiles was perfectly safe from her because she would never eat him.

“You almost ate Danny last time,” Derek deadpanned as he left her apartment.  “Yea well…it was a super moon so don’t blame me.” With that she shut the door in his face; sometimes his sister could really get on his nerves. He loved her regardless but… “Oh, hey!” Stiles said as he closed his own door behind him. The gust of air conditioning from his apartment when the door shut wafted his scent to Derek.

It was usual for Derek’s mouth to water at scents, sometimes. He _is_ a werewolf and they eat meat, raw or not, only on full moons but still. “Cora finally kicked you out?” Stiles asked, Derek had been there for the past days for a purpose, Cora was reckless. “She thinks she can take care of herself,” Derek responded with an annoyed face.

“Yea, maybe she can, she isn’t very passive.” Stiles said this with a humorous look on his face, if Stiles only knew that Cora had chased away the omega from his apartment that night, that Hook guy. No one knew who turned him. Not even the Gomez pack and his and theirs were the only ones in this city. He must have been some rouge but he was gone now so it didn’t really matter, what mattered where these hunters going around.

Derek grunted but he mostly stared. It was awkward for Stiles but Derek must have not cared because he kept staring at him. It made him feel uneasy, as if Derek’s eyes were trying to figure him out. Finally Stiles decided to nod and walk down the stairs, Derek followed obviously leaving the building as well. “So you’re going to the meeting later right?” he asked, Derek grunted his response, “Yeah, my agent tells me we’re going to discuss a commercial.”

Lydia had told Stiles the same and he was looking forward to it. “I’ll see you there later I guess,” Stiles smiled before he began his walk down the side walk. Derek could clearly see the bruise on the lower part of his hip when Stiles turned to wave at a man who greeted him. It was shaped like a grip. First of all, why was he wearing a shirt that rode up like that? And why had an elderly man whistled after him? God, this kid was a mess.

\--

“How are you feeling?” Lydia asked as she put a contract in order, Stiles had asked her to help him out with it. She was his agent after all, “Good, Larry might come over again later tonight, he said he wants to tell me something.”

Lydia’s hand slipped as she tried to staple the contract, “Like what?” she asked, eyes trained on Stiles’ face.

“Who knows, it must be big though, he sounded unsure on the phone.”

“You guys have had sex right?” She expected him to flush, he did, but she didn’t expect the liquid gold light to flutter over Stiles’ eyes. “That’s my business, but...yea,” Stiles turned his face away from her, her eyes ran down the length of his neck. Of course, only Stiles’ luck would let this happen. The marks were almost gone but her skilled eyes picked this stuff up.

“Do you feel…different?” She asked, at Stiles confused face she quickly added, “I mean because you lost your virginity to him?”

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, “The sex is great but, no not really. It’s only been like two days since we, you know, did it.”

The flush began to return to his face, “Two days ago? And during those two days I’m sure you two still went at it?”

The blush blossomed on his cheeks in a graceful manner, shit, Lydia sighed.

This kid was going to be a mess. At least Larry hadn’t claimed him as his mate, but tonight…he’d tell Stiles what he was. He’d tell Stiles what she had guessed when she figured out Stiles’ unique species. She had guessed Larry was an alpha when she found out he was Stiles’ boyfriend, at least he was being respectful. Yet, that raised a question…who had been the one who with all intents and purposes tried to rape Stiles that night?

“We should go, the meeting will start soon.”

\--

“Psss,” The voice was beautiful. Seductive, so of course Harold followed it. “What?” he asked his alpha. The clatter of high heels came out from behind the sewer wall. “Nothing,” she responded. Her lips were red as blood and hair in a bun. She looked at her sharp claws with a glint of her fangs, “Just a little worried about you.” Her voice dropped to a heart pounding bass, Harold backed away into the dirty wall. He didn’t want to die; he had killed the homeless man like she had asked.

“Why?” he asked in a horrified whimper, “Because,” she sounded _amused_ , her voice made his legs weak with fear. “You’re job was to make sure no one interfered with Stiles. Now he’s got himself an alpha boyfriend. I need to keep his secret very hidden. I can’t have rouge omegas going around the country telling every alpha what he is. He’s very special; wars were started because of his kind. I want him and I will get him.”

Her claws ran over his bare chest, his skin tightening in a useless attempt to look tougher.

“What makes him so special?” He was on the verge of tears.

“Everything.”

It was swift. She flicked the blood off her manicured nails before pushing the body aside with her foot and walking away. The sound of high heels hitting the concrete with practice followed her exit. It was liberating to kill one of your own. 

\--

“You never told me she was your agent as well!” Stiles said in an excited whisper, they sat at a round table in a meeting room with huge windows. It was nice and there was a bouquet of flowers in the center. They were pretty. Their vague scent reminded Derek of Stiles’ but only partially.

“How is everyone?” The women at the front of the room asked, she had red hair and eyes that could pierce even the toughest hearts. She looked gentle with her smile but as Stiles’ eyes roamed over her hands and arms, he could see strength.

“I’m Victoria Argent, ironic I know, but I’m the head director of advertisement and the annual Victoria’s Secret fashion show. This year we’ll have the Victor’s as well and it’s been in the works for the past two years so we could have it this soon, sorry, I’m babbling.” 

Stiles could get used to the women.

Derek didn’t like this women, he could smell the scent of someone else on her, someone who had dealt with wolfsbane in the past twenty four hours. That stuff lingered.

\--

“Our Victor’s team is very small at the moment; we’ll expand later in the future as sales rise. You can see there are only six of you.” Victoria gestured to all of them as she spoke. 

Stiles had counted, there was him, Derek, some tall dark guy with a great jaw, a Hispanic with some nice curls and great lips, a white guy with silver blonde hair and bright green eyes, he reminded Stiles of Malfoy from Slytherin. Then there was another man with stubble, dark eyes and tan skin, he was handsome like the rest and he looked like competition for Derek who…was staring at Victoria with the purest distaste.

Stiles’ saw  Lydia’s hand as it patted Derek’s leg, Derek loosened up almost instantly.

\--

Fucking witch, Derek wanted to growl at her but he knew she was only trying to calm him down. The tingle of her magic left his nerves leaving him feeling calm. She smiled at him, pink and glossy lips smug. He liked Lydia, she was strong and confident, but could she be smug.

\--

“Two of you will model our Blue collection, two our Swim, and the other two our Modern. We call it modern because we’ll also be selling cloths, very appealing cloths.” Victoria held her hand up elgently at the powerpoint. 

Stiles smiled at the powerpoint, Derek had taken shots with the cloths on already. He looked very handsome in the fitted dress shirt and pants. His scowl was funny to look at. He imagined bunny ears on him. He had to look away from the picture if he didn’t want to laugh.

“We are very happy with Stiles and Lorenzo modeling our Blue collection, as you can see they are very good with the camera.”

Oh fuck, Stiles knew they’d use his pictures but he didn’t know they’d show them in some meeting room where he was trapped and had to endure everyone looking at him. OR maybe not, Lorenzo’s mouth opened a little, eyes widening by a small fraction before he turned to look at the real life Stiles sitting across from him.

\--

Of course, of _course_! Stiles looked flawless, face turned away from the camera and a flush crawling onto his pink cheeks. Eyes cast away, shy, hips present and abdominal muscles tight. He was gorgeous to look at. Derek remembered what he had seen that night and he had to chase away the want to see up close and personal what Stiles looked like riding his own—“So as you can see, I am very excited for Victor’s Secret.”  Victoria smiled at the six men and Lydia, “We’ll be shooting our first commercial in the Bahamas. I hope you guys are ready.”

\--

“You both get to travel to beautiful places to film _commercials_ , and _you’re_ whining about leaving for a few days?” Lydia gave Stiles an accusing look as she said this. They were in the back of a town car winding through the streets of New York as dusk loomed on them.

“I’m not sorry, Lydia,” Stiles said as he turned to look at her. Derek was on the other side of her with his eyes averted from anything to do with Stiles.

“I have school, I can’t just leave.”

“You could ask for advances, it’s easy, I’ll even help. You didn’t think I was staying did you?”

Of course Stiles hadn’t, Lydia would not miss a trip to the Bahamas of all places.

“Then problem solved, now have a good night and have amazing sex.”  She reached over Stiles to swing his door open, there was frustration in his eyes. Derek turned in time to catch the fading liquid gold in them. That stunned him, it left him feeling empty and useless but he kept his face as disgusted with Stiles as ever. Stiles glanced at Derek, catching the disgust on the man’s face and giving him an annoyed look. Fine, if Derek wanted to be an ass, then Stiles could be an ass as well.

“Goodnight,” Stiles told them both, eyes on the verge of shimmering with gold once more. When he left the car to walk swiftly and of course flawlessly into the building, Derek turned to Lydia.

“What was that, with his eyes?”

“I’ll have to teach him how to control it, he’s a ball of power that one.”

“Wait, what in the fuck Lydia? Is he a witch?” Derek was confused now. The car began to move again, this time taking him home. “No, of course not, he’s an Alpha’s Mate.” 

That made too much sense, now wonder he took all the attention without even trying. He called it like a mouth to light. He didn’t even have to think about it. He remembered how his dad would smile at the cash register person when they would go grocery shopping, or almost anyone for that matter. He remembered their dopy smiles and hazed eyes.

“Why hasn’t he been taken then?”

“Because someone of something must have kept him under the radar. I didn’t even know what he was when I met him and you know perfectly well I can spot anything like him a mile away.”

The night had completely fallen on them now, the lights of the city now bright and alive.

“He’s an Alpha’s Mate, not some pair of shoes.”

“Don’t be so protective,” Lydia rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not,” Derek half growled.

“Stiles is very special, he’s lucky he met a respectful Alpha. Larry should really make himself present to your pack and the Gomez. It’s rude to just wonder onto territory.”

“Larry? The model Larry”

“Yes, that’s the one,” She looked at the driver making sure her ignorance spell was still working, it was.

“I think they might mate tonight, if they do then that’s very good news. I’ll speak to him tomorrow and tell him about us. Call your mother, she has to know. Don’t tell Isaac a single word, I’ll deal with him myself, the Gomez pack cannot know anything.”

“Of course, I’ll speak with her tonight,” Derek turned away from her. The word ‘mating’ had ripped his chest open. Would Stiles really do that? Why did he care to begin with, “This Stiles will be a mess in our hands, you know that right?”

Lydia leveled Derek with a determined look, “I know how much danger this puts us all in, but he’s my friend and Cora’s. If he fell into the wrong hands, you know what can go wrong.”

Derek knew hell itself would spill onto Earth. Soon Stiles would be a Victor’s Secret Angel, angle was a good word to describe him.

\--

Larry had brought him flowers, _flowers._ It was awful because Stiles should be happy, he should be ecstatic but he wasn’t. He was a little offended and very much annoyed. He was offended by Lydia who _knows_ how much school means to Stiles and he was annoyed by Derek. The guy had a permanent scowl on his face. He annoyed Stiles to the verge of tears. Then there was the way he had looked at him, like Stiles had shit on his face. It was rude is what it was.

Larry had begun gentle, his lips soft on Stiles’ skin. They were almost like feathers but Stiles wasn’t having any of that tonight, “Just fuck me, please.”

Larry was taken off guard, the words sounded horrible, uneasy. “Stiles?” he said with a frown, “Is everything alright?”

Stiles nodded eager to get to the sex. “Yea, let’s just go to the bedroom.”

It wasn’t like Larry was being asked to do something unfathomable, he was being asked to sex Stiles up by Stiles himself. He had nothing against that, even though Stiles wanted sex he seemed to be taking his time. His hands ran down Larry’s chest as he held him from the neck. Larry liked this, Stiles holding him still as his hands roamed him. It was a nice change.

Stiles was an angel, literally, mostly, practically. His skin was soft but firm. His lips were plump and ready, eyes golden amber in the light and alluring in the dark like now. He was everything Larry had only dreamt of. Alpha’s Mates were supposed to be extinct, the moon never allowing the birth of another after both world wars. They were the ultimate weapon, alluring and lethal. A simple smile, or a blush, even the glance of their eyes onto yours could make you undone. They were mesmerizing creatures. They weren’t strong like his kind, or fast. They didn’t have magic like the descendents of nature. They were simple beings, not human, but simple. They had powers in their touch, looks, and smiles.

They were made to mate with alphas, only they could balance an alpha. Only their whispers in your alpha ears, their entire being was able to condemn or even end an alpha. A simple node, a simple look, simple words “I don’t need you anymore,” that could end you. That would suck everything out of even the most powerful alpha, “I hate you,” The most stubborn human, “You make me sick,” anyone, with the right look in their eyes.

They were terrifying in the most gorgeous way. They were hunted to the last one, as powerful and ultimate as they could be, they had human skin, bones, and feelings.

Larry thought Stiles was with the other beta at his shoot, the Derek one. It would make sense, Derek hadn’t let his eyes avert from Stiles profile. That could have been Stiles’ allure, it probably was. Even his scent, it was intoxicating. It filled his nose with the most delicious smells, floral and earthy, creamy and delectable. Would a werewolf eat him on a full moon? Never. They’d take one look at him, sniff the air, and fall onto their knees. That was the power that came with being born an Alpha’s Mate.  Though the city scents and smells diluted the detection of Stiles’ impossible scent, Larry had been lucky enough to—there was that whimper, it gave Larry power, he felt it run through is veins, hot and present.

He moved inside Stiles, steady, not trying to hurt him. He was so lost, his eyes running down Stiles’ perfect body, he’d sell tons for Victor’s for sure. Then Larry made a huge mistake, he let his wolf become known, he felt the pressure of his eyes go red. He should have kept his lie and told Stiles he had gotten sick again, he could have learned more control. He had thought the past two days were enough practice with his control, apparently not.

\--

“Get off of me!” Stiles yelled. His hands pushed Larry away with strength and fear. Stiles didn’t expect Larry to listen to him but…he did. He got off Stiles, boner still present as he raised his hands in the air showing him he meant no harm.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you earlier.”

But Stiles was not present, his memory had returned, the sight of Larry’s red eyes brought back another set. They were framed with tough black fur and claws that gave away to his cloths, his hands flashed to his chest but there was nothing there.

“Stiles?” Larry asked, the worry in his voice sounded genuine and his touch was warm, comforting. Stiles didn’t want to let himself fall into it but he did, he let Larry hold him. “What are you?” Stiles asked, he didn’t want to cry and he was determined not to, “Please, what the fuck are you?”

“You….you shouldn’t have to do this. I’m not what you want…” Larry let go of Stiles, making his way to grab his cloths. “Wait!” Stiles said, getting off the bed and rushing to him. “Please, I just want to know what that was. No everyone’s eyes do that.”

“I’m a werewolf Stiles, happy? And not just any werewolf, I’m an alpha.”

Stiles knew he shouldn’t turn his back on threats but he did to Larry, he sat on his bed before speaking. “So what, you grow fur every full moon and eat people?”

“I haven’t done that for ten years.”

“Grow fur?”

“Eat people.”

“I think we can work this out, I like you, and for some reason I don’t want you walking out that door.”

He really didn’t want Larry walking out the door to his bedroom, he wanted him to stay. He’d figure out who that was that night, it wasn’t Larry because he _knew_ it wasn’t Larry. Larry was gentle and he backed off the moment Stiles told him to.

“Just help me figure out what werewolf chased me last full moon and I won’t have to worry anymore.”

“You can tell who it is most of the time, their faces don’t change so dramatically unless they’re alphas in which case they’d be—“

  
“Full on wolves?”

“Yes, why, did…did another alpha chase you!” Larry tried to keep the growl from escaping his lips but it slipped, he covered his mouth when he met frozen, terrified eyes. “Sorry,” his hand came up to caress Stiles’ cheek, Stiles snuggled into his palm. “It’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“You know, for finding out werewolves are real, you’re taking it pretty well.”

“Oh, I’ve been watching werewolf movies with Cora for a while now…” Oh shit, no way.

“Sounds like fun.”

“It was, um...you still…?”

“Can’t you tell,” Larry gestured to his still rock hard cock, “Wow, nothing can get you down can it?” Stiles asked with small laughter. He reached out to pull his werewolf boyfriend toward him, “You don’t have to hold back tonight,” Stiles said as he pushed Larry onto the bed. His eyes held onto Larry’s like chains, unbreakable and exuding dominance over him. 

\--

Derek lay in bed as he lazily looked through the channels on TV. He took out his phone, he could text Cora.  After he sent the greeting he was texted back immediately.

**_“Loser fuck off, I’m trying to get some lay.”_ **

Alright so maybe Laura.

**_“Getting sex so text me never.”_ **

Jackson?

**_“Really? Danny made steak tonight, don’t text me.”_ **

That meant Danny was crossed off the list too, ugh. He flipped from channel to channel. His room was dark. The only light came from the city outside and the soft crescent moon. Could his life be any more miserable?

Oh wait! Lydia!

**_“UGH Derek don’t text me right now, GO AWAY, sex is about to ensue.”_ **

He could call his mother and tell her about the new problem he faced. He seemed to face problems all the time, was he destined to be so problematic? Most likely. He went back to his phone and right when he was about to press the call button, he saw the time. It was far too late. She’d be fast asleep and his father would probably answer and tell him to call when a regular person would and not in the middle of the night. He let the phone fall to the bed.

Yea, his life could be more miserable, there was nothing wrong with him. He was good looking; he could be getting laid just like the rest of his friends and family. The thing was he _wasn’t_. It wasn’t just about the sex.  He was alone so he could admit it to himself. “I’m lonely,” yea, it was true. Even with his good looks, people seemed to just be interested in the lay. Not the cuddle, or the reassurance that he was…worth a fucking hug.

\--

Stiles hugged Larry from behind as Larry sat up in his bed, pressing his mouth to his neck. After coital snuggling was the best thing ever.

“I’ve never had something so nice,” Larry turned to bring Stiles’ face toward his, his neck became exposed to the air but he was safe here. Stiles was here and now Stiles had his hand over his neck, he liked that. “There’s danger with dating a werewolf, you know.” Stiles met his gaze with a soft nod, “Yea, I’ve seen the movies.”

“I mean real danger, especially for you.” 

“Why?” Stiles asked with his eyes focused on Larry’s.  

“If you’re going to be around me, they’ll be others out to get you, more alphas. They’ll want to hurt you. I’m not safe to be with.”

“I’ve been hurt before,” Stiles reassured Larry, his nose running along his neck. Stiles knew what pain felt like, he had lived with it. No acceptance, bullies, outcasts, only Scott had made things better but Scott was just as bad. His asthma made him weak. They had made the lacrosse team but never played, never scored. It was only around halfway through his senior year that he got a girlfriend and she wasn’t the best experience. Then there was his mother, the best thing in his life and she had left so sudden. Scott didn’t have a father. He had left him and his mother so Scott shared that with Stiles. His mother hadn’t left the way Scott’s father had but the pain was equal, both dead to them. Stiles knew pain, and as much as he tried to push it away with recklessness and adventures with Scott, it was still there.

“Not like this,” Larry’s hand was heavy and warm on Stiles’ own.

 


	5. This Need

__

_I got this thing got you forming in my beating heart._

_I knew the meaning right away, we only yesterday were worlds apart-_ **[Warm Waters by Banks](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKbDdJSYIEc) **

****

 

Stiles being an Alpha’s Mate explained absolutely everything. It also meant Derek needed to stay the fuck away from him. One wrong step, look, or touch could put him in danger. Not horrible death like danger but danger regardless. He could get an alpha pissed off so badly they’d want his head served to them on a silver platter, so death was a total possibility. That was the extent of danger Stiles put Derek in every single moment they spent together.

Stiles was like water to a man crossing the Sahara. He was desirable and so fucking _tempting_. The problem was he already belonged to someone and that someone was an alpha. It had to be. Only an alpha could keep Stiles’ lure in check and vice versa. Laura was safe to hug Stile like she did whenever she saw him again. So were Cora, Jackson, and even Danny because Jackson was already mated to him. Stiles clearly had no interest in Jackson or his Danny; same thing for Cora as far as Derek was concerned.

He was the one who had to be looked after because Alpha’s Mates were very dangerous beings.

He also made yoga become something close to torture to him.  

\--

“Right, so remember to place the _top_ of your head on the mat.” Isaac was instructing them onto a headstand which Derek could do perfectly but Stiles was still getting the hang of it. “Greenberg, if you keep your head like that you’ll bend your neck.”

“Sorry!”

Derek interlaced his fingers in front of himself before gently putting the top of his head on the matt as his fingers cradled his skull. His arms were planted firmly so he felt steady as he rose onto a headstand, the inversion was calming but it hadn’t always been. At first he didn’t understand how any of this could help him but it built strength and agility, plus it kept him well aligned.

“Mhm,” dame it! Just when he was sliding right into his favorite state of calm, Stiles obviously had to moan. It was fine, Derek would wait a little while longer until Stiles mated with Larry and then Stiles mouth wouldn’t have the same—“Ugh,”

“It’s impossible, it should be.” Stiles whispered to Derek as they gently fell back into a child’s pose. “I know you can hear me, Derek, I know what you are.”

This was unexpected, “I found out last night, Larry went all red eyed on me…”

_Of fucking course_

“I mean why would Cora show me all those werewolf movies? I was starting to think she was just a total werewolf junkie fan but this makes so much more sense. I never really understood how she could just scare Captain Hook away like that, this makes much more sense.”

Stiles shifted into an upward dog and turned his face to Derek, Derek looked right back at him.

He arched his eyebrows at the smiling man, “It’s cool. I won’t tell a single soul.”

\--

“He knows,” Derek said as a greeting before he stepped into Lydia’s lavish apartment. It smelled like fresh bread, was she baking bread? “Sorry? Good morning to you as well, please Derek, take a seat.” Her voice was full of a false domestic tone, she was obviously not happy he hadn’t called first.

“Larry outed himself last night, apparently.”

“Probably during sex,” Lydia rolled her eyes as she pulled her phone out.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, hands reaching for the fresh bread rolls sitting in the middle of the cherry wood table. “Calling Stiles- don’t touch that!”

\--

“Stop!” Stiles cried in playful terror as Larry chased him around the apartment, “Really, _please,”_ Stiles plead when he caught him and pinned him against the wall. Larry’s hands reached under Stiles’ shirt and began to tickle the smooth skin over his ribs, “Larry!” Stiles shrieked as he laughed.

\--

“He’s not answering his phone,” Lydia placed the device on the table lazily. “If he knows about werewolves then he might know what _he_ is. The magic word here is ‘might’.”

“That’s not good. I should really call my mother.”

“You didn’t call her yesterday!?” Lydia snatched the second bread roll already making its way to his mouth.

\--

Stiles tried crawling up the wall using his feet but it was hopeless. “Stop!” Stiles said, but this time with finality. Larry’s hands went solid as rock but he kept Stiles pressed against the wall.

“Larry?” Stiles asked, he tried to search for a response in Larry’s eyes but all he saw was stillness. “Larry?” he tried again, hand waving in front of his boyfriend as he tried to get some sort of reaction from him.

\--

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m going to call her today,” Derek snatched back the roll from Lydia’s manicured fingers. “You better, we need to get as much information as we can. Stiles himself doesn’t know what he’s capable of. You know enough about their history to understand where I’m coming from.”

\--

“Cora!” Stiles yelled at the opposite wall. Larry was still frozen in place. Not even a slap to the face got him responding. “Cora!” he tried again, this time growing frantic as his hands gripped the sides of Larry’s face. He was turning red. His eyes began to shimmer with wetness as he looked at Stiles. “Cora!”

\--

“Anything? _Anything?_ So if he told Larry to kneel over and die, he would?”

“Pretty much,” they got into her town car, “I need to talk to him now and your father as well.”

“Why don’t you call him yourself? He likes you,” Derek reached for a bottle of water nicely nestled in ice, “Because,” Lydia said with a tone as if she was speaking to a two year old, “I can’t just call up an Alpha’s Mate unless I am incredibly acquainted to him or her. Its common courtesy, you’re mom might not make too much of it but it’s always good to be respectful of these things.”

“She did try to rip this handsy omega’s throat once when we took a family vacation to Brazil. She was a tourist guide and she never let her eyes wonder off my father’s crotch.”

“Exactly, so please Derek, call your mother.”

\--

“Stiles what did you do?” Cora asked as she pulled Larry away from him.

“I don’t know!” he was worried now and on the verge of crying, Larry was turning purple. Could he breathe? “Stiles he isn’t breathing do something!”

“Like what!?”

“Tell him to _breathe_!?”

He cradled Larry’s face in his hands as he met his crying eyes, “Larry?” he asked, but Larry stayed frozen. “Larry I need you to breathe so please breathe. Just _move_ please.”

\--

His mother picked up on the second ring.

“Hey mom, yea, no I’m fine. New York is just as nerve wrecking as it’s always been for the past couple years. Mhm, yea, Cora almost killed Danny, I know, we told her how irresponsible she is, of course, yea Jackson’s fine, Danny too. Lydia’s as fearless as ever, anyway listen…”

Derek could growl and brood as much as he pleased but he’d always be a sucker when it came to his mother. “Thanks mom, here’s Lydia.” Derek passed the phone to her with an annoyed expression because Lydia was covering her mouth trying to hide her laughter. She took the phone after she at least got her laughter under control.

“Hello Mrs. Hale. You won’t believe what we’ve encountered in the Big Apple.”

\--

That was all Larry needed, he just needed Stiles to say it was okay for him to move. Maybe he had gone a little too far with the tickling and he understood that at some point it might have gotten painful for Stiles but he hadn’t expected the solid, _obliterating_ order from him. It was like an entire building had landed on his chest rendering him motionless and perfectly set in stone. Stiles had told him to stop, just _stop._

He came out of his frozen state with a lungful of air; Stiles clutched him in a tight embrace as he repeated apologies in his ear.

\--

Talia Hale was a very stern woman. She could be lovely and warm but she was a trained alpha. She questioned Lydia until she gave up and promised to somehow get Stiles to meet her and that it shouldn’t be so much of a problem considering where Matilda was at the moment.

“Stilinski?” Talia asked with a thick layer of disbelief in her voice.

“Yes, Stiles Stilinski but ‘Stiles’ is just the nickname, why? Does he sound familiar?”

Derek was paying very close attention to the conversation, “He isn’t related the sheriff here at Beacon Hills is he? John Stilinski? You told me it wouldn’t be a problem having him meet me because of where I am, why is that?”

Lydia smiled up at the sky as they got out of the car. She held the phone to her ear with a smile on her face. “Isn’t destiny a tricky thing, Talia?”

“If only you’d explain how cunning it is,” there was playfulness in the alpha’s tone.

“Yes, you guessed right. Stiles is John’s only son and Beacon Hills is his home town.”

Derek almost tripped on his own feet as he walked up the stairs behind Lydia, “Huh!” Talia laughed, “Well isn’t that fortunate.”

\--

“Just breathe with me,” Larry was still having a little trouble getting air in his lungs so Stiles kept his stream of conscious flowing as he held him. “I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry,” he kept apologizing. Larry slurred something as he sat up on his knees but Stiles didn’t understand, “What?” he asked, hands cupping Larry’s cheek.

“It’s alright,” Larry half smiled before he leaned in and took Stiles’ lips in a soft kiss. “It’s _okay_ ,” he murmured against trembling lips. Cora stood up at the familiar scents of pack coming up the stairs, she walked out of the apartment in time to meet Lydia handing Derek his phone back. “I have no idea what just happened,” her hand shook slightly as she placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

\--

“Sorry?” Lydia responded, she took in Cora’s half pale expression and her wide eyes. “What happened?” Derek asked, suddenly crowding his sister’s space and tilting her head up and side to side. “Nothing,” Cora slapped his hands away, “Nothing to me but Stiles did something, just go and help him.” They way she said ‘help him’, with her eyes wide and pleading, ‘go and help him’, it reminded Derek of the time she almost killed her pet bunny during her first full moon. Mr. Fluffy had a small claw mark on his side, his white fur stained red but he had helped his sister heal him. He showed her how to take away the pain and the look on her face when Mr. Fluffy stopped smelling acidic with it was priceless.

He turned away from her and made his way over to Stiles who held a tired looking Larry. Lydia already had her hand pressed against Stiles’ forehead, her fingers glowing slightly gold as she concentrated harder.

“What did I do?” Stiles sounded confused, scared.

“Nothing,” Lydia reassured him, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” But that wasn’t helping because as Derek looked Larry over he saw and heard the damage. Larry’s heartbeat was really slow but it was gaining speed. His blood ran sluggish and his breathing was shallow, it was as if his body was slowly rebooting. He smelled liked death. Derek made his way around them to stand behind them, Stiles looked really shaken, tears on the brim of overflowing. “Just give him to me,” Lydia said, voice soothing. It was weird to witness, she was never this supportive.

 “I-“but Lydia took Larry from his arms, he couldn’t complain because his eyelids looked like they were going to shut soon. It was a sight that gripped Derek’s heart, Stiles’ back was stiff and his shoulders tense, he smelled the regret and loathing coming from him.

He didn’t really know if he could comfort Stiles because he didn’t really know him in that way, he had pushed him away after their first meeting. He had given him fake disgusted looks to gain disapproval from the man because Derek knew since the moment he saw him…he placed an uncertain, shaking hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He didn’t flinch and when he squeezed with comfort Stiles seemed to relax if only a little.

It lasted a moment, a small moment, but Stiles pulled away from Derek. He turned away from them and walked to his room where Lydia had carefully helped Larry walk into, he closed the door behind him. He wanted to exclaim in disbelief when he saw the small fairy-like lights swirling around Larry’s body. He didn’t, instead he looked Lydia right in the eyes. “How can I stop this? I don’t ever want to do that to anyone ever again.”

She looked from the alpha on the bed to Stiles and then back, “You can’t.”

He wouldn’t live with this.

“It’s who you are, but I can help you control it.”

“Please.”

\--

“Dad never did that to mom,” Cora was snuggled next to Derek, fingers gripping her thighs and air flowing easy. “He got angry sometimes, sure, his eyes flashed gold once in a while, of course they did. But he never did anything like this, never. It was scary, Derek. You should have seen him, he wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t moving, and his heart was slowing down. I thought he was going to die, he just _stopped_. Everything just stopped.”

“Stiles is new at this, he just found out werewolves exist. He just needs time…” Cora was nodding along with his words, did she already know? “…it was obvious, to you?”

“Was what obvious? That he’s an Alpha’s Mate and he attracts all types of werewolves from the darkest corners of the streets? Yes.” She was smiling now, worry prickling away.

“Lydia had to tell me,” Derek looked sheepish, “I knew there was something off about him.”

“Hm, you do have a bleak sense for things. How old where you when you figured out dad was an Alpha’s Mate and not an omega?”

“Shut up.”

“Almost sixteen, I was like nine am I right?”

“ _Cora.”_

_\--_

“An Alpha’s Mate? As in capital ‘A’ and ‘M’?”

Lydia was nodding alongside Stiles’ questions but she was busy tending to a recovering Larry. The magic would help regulate him faster. It took time to crawl away from the edge of death.

“But, what does that mean, exactly?”

She waved her hand at the bed sheets causing them to snuggle over Larry, Stiles’ breath hitched.

“It means,” she said as she walked over to him, “That you’re a very special man. It means that the _entire_ werewolf society thinks you’re a very special man and that Larry is by associating a very _dead_ man,” Stiles froze at her words. “Or, at least will be the most wanted dead werewolf if what you are is ever released into the werewolf world.” 

“But,” Stiles stuttered, his hands reaching for empty air in front of him. “I’m just Stiles.”

“No, not anymore.”

“Lydia, speak to me, clear this stuff up, last night Larry said I would be wanted by…” Oh, well that made sense. “Other alphas?” Lydia finished.

Stiles shifted on his feet, a hysterical smile appearing on his face, “Nah,” he laughed, Lydia looked at him with a confused look. Was he sane? “I _can’t_ be that sexy,” this deserved a face palm.

\--

Derek didn’t actually know what any of this meant for his pack and him. Larry was his own alpha in every right so that made Stiles part of his pack; he had nothing to do with theirs. “Mom wants to meet him.” She would have a field day. “Besides his undeniable attraction to _mostly_ males, he’s a little blunderbuss don’t you think?” Cora asked him, her legs crossed as she sat and looked at Stiles’ bedroom door. They couldn’t hear the conversation happening in the room, probably Lydia’s doing. “He may seem that way when he talks but-“ “hm,” Cora smirked at him and he regretted falling for her bait.

“Mom will have a field day you know. She’s going to _coo_ when she sees the color of his eyes, just like you did that day he took brownies over to me.”

“Cora, you know I can’t.”

His sister’s eyes went soft at his words. She nodded, only sitting up straight when Lydia and Stiles emerged from his room. “We’ll have to leave two days before we go to the islands.” Stiles directed his words at Derek, “Go where?”

Lydia rolled her eyes at him, “To Beacon Hills of course. We’ll spend some time there before you, Stiles, and I leave to the Bahamas. That way Aphrodite’s son here can speak to your father.”

“Oh shit!” Stiles covered his mouth as he looked at her with wide eyes, “Am I really, truly related to Aphrodite?”

This time it was Cora’s turn to laugh, Stiles didn’t miss the way the corners of Derek’s lips twitched.  “No, Stiles, I was just trying to be annoying. It’s just a myth.”

“Werewolves are myths as well,” Stiles responded, he had that look in his eyes, that not so placid and not so worried look, almost disbelief. He had such expressive eyes, dame it.

_\--_

_I got this thing for you._   
_If you come closer I can whisper in your ear._   
_And if you want to walk away._   
_I'll tell you all the things I know you want to hear_

\--

Larry had to stay close to Stiles. At least that’s what Lydia had told him. “He’ll heal faster,” she had said, he couldn’t argue with that. He was sleeping, legs tangled with Stiles’ as he breathed even breaths. It was somewhere around one in the morning. It was pretty late for him to be awake. He couldn’t fall asleep though, his eyes just kept tracing the ceiling. When he had moved to New York it was because he thought the city could offer him more than a hole in the dirt town like Beacon Hills. Not like it was an awful town but nothing really seemed to happen there. He remembered learning about how the town was actually a beacon of energy, or that a lot of Earth’s energy passed through there but what was the purpose of that if the biggest news was Mrs. Howy had gotten divorced?

It was a bleak town most of the time and Stiles didn’t do bleak. He did adventure, Scott liked the simple things and it suited him. Stiles didn’t, he had too much energy, too much eagerness to do _something_. The scholarship to NYU was a blessing and now here he was, lying with an alpha werewolf boyfriend and the power to make him obey his commands if he wanted. That was only for the moment, Lydia had said something about mating and that afterwards things would be different. It involved sex so Stiles was on board but she hadn’t really explained the meaning of it. He wasn’t going to do a single thing until that was cleared up.

“You’re going to cause problems with other werewolves until you mate Stiles.” She had said to him, her eyes serious.

“I think I’ll discuss this with Larry, if you don’t mind.” He didn’t even know what mating entitled and Lydia had no right to push anything onto him. She hadn’t pushed any further when he had said that, his eyes had gotten heavy, she had looked away from him. It was abnormal to have Lydia do that. It was as if the authority and assertiveness she carried around with her diminished when she talked to him. “Stiles?” Larry murmured as he used his arms to reach and pull him closer. “I’m right here,” Stiles whispered back, snuggling closer to a shirtless Larry. It was nice; the touch of another body soothed him. That thought bothered him, was it Larry’s touch or was it just the presence of his body? He didn’t really have the brain power at the moment to ponder that issue so he just turned into Larry’s embrace. Yea, it was nice.

He’d go to Beacon Hill soon, tomorrow he’d have to ask for advances from his professors. He’d see Scott! That would be awesome. He’d see his dad as well but there was a problem this time. Would he be allowed to tell him about the whole werewolf thing, or _his_ thing? He’d also have the opportunity to speak to Ronan Hale, another Alpha’s Mate. That meeting might be eventful, what if they shook hands and everyone went ape shit? That was a very far possibility. The worst thing that would happen is Larry growling at Ronan. Then of course Talia would growl back at Larry and claws might come out, he hopes that doesn’t happen.

It would all work out fine, Stiles thought, being an Alpha’s Mate meant he could keep Larry in check right? Ronan could do the same with Talia. He just hoped his father could take his news. The first thing he’d do when he got home was make sure he was still eating healthy. The man only had one health.

“You’re not sleeping,” Larry slurred into his ear. Stiles shifted with a little surprise at his voice.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

Larry groaned into his neck, teeth running over the skin. It did things to him, those teeth worked magic. “You’re feeling better?”

“A little.”

That meant many things to Stiles, it meant sex or it meant Larry could at least move on his own. “How much is a little?”

“Enough,” then the tongue ran over his collar bone. Ugh, that felt _really_ nice. A hand gripped his thigh and brought it over Larry’s hip, “I like this better,” Larry told him, mouth making its way to his lips. Stiles fell into the kiss with a sigh, this was nice too. “I love you.”

That was another problem, instead of him returning the ‘I love you’, Stiles kissed him deeper.  

\--

Derek had already packed half his things. He didn’t really have much to do. That’s why he sat up in his bed, the TV the only light in the room. He wasn’t even paying attention to what he was watching. His mind was somewhere else. He had long fingers and soft, almost alabaster skin decorated with dark birthmarks swimming in his head. He looked into amber eyes that flashed true liquid gold when irritated. His hand wandered around his responding cock, it was firm with the image of Stiles’ back muscles working as he rode a man who’d Derek already blurred out of his fantasy. It was him now; the man holding Stiles’ hips and bringing him back down was him instead. The soft noises coming from Stiles’ lips where different shouts of Derek’s name.

God, Stiles was beautiful. Derek turned into his pillows, fucking into his fist as he imagined Stiles hot scent filling his nose as he came. His fingers turned to claws as they dug into the mattress, his panting breaths the only thing accompanying the gray light of the television.

_I think I may love you, if you give me some time,  
maybe you'll love me too…_

  

      

       

   

 L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for the kudos and comments, you guys are the best! It makes me smile all the time like a weirdo and thanks for reading this fic, it means a lot to me :D


	6. The Second

                                                                                              

It hadn’t been problematic having to go and ask for a week’s worth of work from his professors. Harris had asked more questions than he was allowed to. That conversation ended with Stiles telling him he’d be fine without having to do Harris’s work. Harris had given him an annoyed look but gave up the work in the end. Now he stood in front of Mrs. Blake, her hair in waves and make up complementing her nicely as she printed the class schedule for the following week. “I made a couple changes,” she said as she handed him the paper.

“Oh,” Stiles looked over the assignments; it wasn’t stuff he didn’t at least have a notion of. “That’s cool, thanks Mrs. Blake.”

“Jennifer is fine, I feel like by calling me Mrs. Blake the students can’t see past my authority in the class.”

Stiles could work with that, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the top of the paper.

“Yes?” Jennifer asked, “You look confused.”

“It’s just that it says you’d like the work for this handed in to you, I won’t be able to do that. Could I email in scanned copies?”

Where would Stiles find a scanner, they should have some in the hotel he’d be staying at. Or he could do as much of the work possible during his small stay in Beacon Hills. “Or pictures? I could send you pictures?” Jennifer waved him off, “It’s alright, just hand it all in when you get back.”

Mrs. Blake was so cool, Stiles smiled before thanking her.

He made his way out of her classroom with the steady rhythm of the day following him. Larry had woken up fine, more than fine. He’d even given Stiles a complimentary blow job. Those were cool too.

He was on his way out of campus when Cora appeared next to him. She had her hair in a tight bun, eyes amused as she walked next to him. “Hey,” Stiles smiled, “You’re gonna walk home with me?” Cora nodded as she walked alongside, “It’s been a nice day hasn’t it?” she asked, she looked at her nails. They were a nice bright red. “It sure has, I can’t wait to see my dad and Scott. I miss Scott.”

“Who’s Scott?” This time she looked curious, ‘He’s my best friend, I knew him since I was in diapers. This reminds me, I have to call him later, I wanted my drop in to be a surprise but Scott doesn’t do well with surprises. His asthma isn’t the nicest to him.”

“Asthma, doesn’t asthma like get _less_ bad as you age?” she moved her bag to her other side as they approached the subway station. “I have no idea, but since you’ll be going I should warn you, he’s a little goofy around pretty girls.”

“That’s sweet,” she said with a roll of her eyes, they stepped into the train. “Is he half as cute as you?” This time it was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes. “Sadly, yes.” Cora laughed lightly at him, “Very aware of yourself aren’t you?” Stiles shook his head at her, “whatever.”

\--

When they did get to their apartments Stiles didn’t even make it to his own. Cora led the way into her living room where the three other Hales waited alongside Danny, Lydia, and a man with rugged good looks and stubble. He softly resembled Derek but more sharp faced in a way, “Uncle Peter, nice to see you,” Cora bumped shoulders with her apparent uncle when she passed him. “Nice to see you too little rascal,” Peter had a fond smile on his face but Cora threw him an annoyed glare.

Stiles stood in the doorway, not sure if he should enter the apartment. He didn’t really belong here, didn’t really have a place besides being Cora’s friend. In the end it was Laura who dragged him into the apartment and plopped him next to Derek who summoned all his courage and _nodded_ at him. This was a start for Derek and with how Stiles smiled back at him, a little caught off guard, he was pleased with himself.

“Stiles this is Peter. He’s our beloved comedian uncle.” Laura brought Peter over to stand in the middle of the living room, “Hello, this is the first time I hear about you in all honesty,” Stiles said as Peter shook his hand. Peter rolled his eyes, “of course it is, I wouldn’t have put it past Derek to not mention me to his boyfriend. He keeps telling me he doesn’t have one but I’ll admit that keeping it a surprise was nice. Talia will be so happy; Derek is a brooder, a born brooder. Aren’t I right, Derek?”

Stiles had taken his hand back from Peter before he’d even mentioned the word boyfriend and that was a good decision because now his hands were balled in his lap. He looked at Peter with a small flush on his cheeks, “Sorry,” Stiles said, eyes looking nowhere to his side where Derek was giving Peter a class one glare. “But I’m not Derek’s boyfriend.”

‘Oh!” Peter half yelled in surprise, “My bad, he’s too beautiful for you to begin with Der. Anyway, Laura if you could be so kind to tell me things before I make a fool out of myself next time I’d really appreciate that.” Peter was walking away into the kitchen now, Cora following and opening the liquor cabinet for him with a smirk.

“Why would I do that, uncle Peter? I wouldn’t want to miss you making a fool out of yourself, it’s too funny.” Laura made Derek scoot over so she could sit in between him and Stiles which he was grateful for because he could _feel_ the awkwardness. “If you don’t mind me asking, why am I here?” Stiles directed the question to Laura but it was Jackson who answered, patting Danny’s thigh who practically sat on him even though there was space on the love seat.

“Laura wanted to see you. She thought you’d look different now that you know what you are.”

Stiles turned to Laura who shrugged, “I thought you’d grow wings or something like that,” Peter scoffed as he reentered the living room with a glass of scotch. “Darling, did your father ever sprout wings?” Laura gave him the finger but still managed to make it look elegant. “He can’t sprout wings,” Lydia said as she took Peter’s glass and drowned the rest of the scotch. “He’s an Alpha’s Mate, not an angel.”

“Well not entirely,” Peter said to Lydia more than anyone in the room, he took his glass back before making his way into the kitchen again.

“So then what am I still doing here?” Stiles asked, he made like he was going to get up but Laura pushed him back down and got up herself. “Sorry Stiles, my uncle can be really snarky at times. Jackson wasn’t lying but there’s another reason.”

Stiles waited as Laura looked over the others in the room. “We’d like to know if you and Larry have mated.”

There was that word again.

“Mated? If someone was kind enough to explain what that actually is than I could give you all an answer.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that we need to know but judging by the way Peter keeps eyeing you, you probably haven’t.”

“Actually, that makes me feel better but could you please explain what-“

He didn’t get to finish his request because Peter was suddenly growling, eyes flashing gold as he crotched in front of Laura. Derek practically flipped off the couch with his own pair of blue eyes. Stiles turned, startled, until he saw the person in the doorway. “Larry?” him speaking  the name caused the alpha’s eyes to return to their natural sky blue, Larry ran a hand through his blonde hair before looking at Stiles with hope. “Stiles, what are you doing here?”

He didn’t make a move to enter the apartment until Cora gestured for him to. Even then Peter was still growling under his breath. Jackson had Danny curled into him but not anymore. Meanwhile Lydia looked at the situation with a bored expression. “Peter,” Laura said with a soothing yet serious voice as she placed a hand on her uncle’s shoulder. “It’s okay, he means no harm.” Laura spoke reassuringly and Peter finally loosened up, he stretched his neck out, Stiles watched his teeth sink back into his skull and his jaw snap back in place.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized; he held his hand out to Larry who shook it with a friendly smile. “It’s alright. I was just looking for Stiles.”

The mentioning of his name broke his trance. Stiles got up off the couch, slowly walking over to Larry who leaned into him and snuggled his neck. “So,” Peter said, a soft smile seeping into his voice, “You’re the lucky alpha.” To this Larry stood up straighter, eyes seeking Peter’s before he nodded firmly. “Indeed I am.”

It was all too formal for Stiles’ liking; he could feel the prickling uneasiness from the Hales. Larry belonged here far less than Stiles did. “Has Stiles told you about our trip to his hometown soon?” Peter was starting to become a little less likeable to Stiles. “Trip?” Larry asked as he turned to him. That’s right; he had been asleep when Lydia had told Stiles about Talia’s urgent desire to meet him. “Yea,” Stiles smiled as he looked at Larry. “Actually I was going to tell you today when you got to my apartment, this morning as well but um we got distracted and then I was late, so yea. I wasn’t expecting Cora to push me into her apartment,” he shot her a small glare before he turned back to his boyfriend. “I’m going back home for almost two days before leaving to the Bahamas. Oh, right, I was going to tell you that as well.” Larry’s eyes had grown rounder and rounder as Stiles spoke.

“You’re leaving the city?” he asked, his grip on Stiles’ waist tightening. Stiles didn’t like how that hold felt. “For a week at most, is that a problem?” He didn’t really want a fight with the people around him present.

Danny lay back onto Jackson’s chest, snuggling closer as he watched Stiles’ eyes turn challenging. Jackson played with the hem of his shirt as he watched with him. They were both in the corner in the living room, hogging up the loveseat, no one seemed to notice them instead watching Stiles and Larry intently as the alpha’s eyes flashed red.

“You should have told me sooner,” Larry turned on Stiles completely, his back to the Hales and company as he looked Stiles right in the eyes. “Sooner?” Stiles repeated, “I just found out the day before yesterday and yesterday we had that little near death incident with you. I wasn’t thinking about the trip because I was trying to get you to _breathe_ again.” He was keeping his voice calm because he _really_ didn’t want to fight. “I understand the Bahamas but what I don’t understand is why you’re going somewhere with other _wolves_ you don’t know well enough.” There was no arguing in his voice but Stiles would find it.

This was very serious, Larry was never this rude. His eyes could _stay_ red because Stiles wasn’t going to bend under them. He felt no need, he felt no obligation to be submissive towards Larry nor did he feel obligated to ask permission. They hadn’t even been going out for a _month_. Forget about how Larry said ‘wolves’ with a disgusted tone because Stiles didn’t even want to touch that sore thumb. He knew Cora more than he knew Larry. That was for sure. Cora and he at least had ties to Beacon Hills, they shared an aspect in each other’s lives. Sex didn’t count as anything _but_ sex, only time could grant you a person’s trust. Only time could turn that sex into making _love_. Sex could happen anytime, when you needed comfort, acceptance, a stress reliever, or when you just wanted to get it in. What Larry was implying was something Stiles had never agreed to.

 Larry either meant he was worried for Stiles’ well being or he was being stubborn, but the way he had spoken and the way he had said ‘wolves’ obviously put Larry in the stubborn category. Not only stubborn but possessive, was this what dating a werewolf entitled him…to be owned?

 Was this what he was going to get if he _mated_ with Larry, forget that he didn’t even know what ‘mating’ meant but it sounded pretty fucking serious. Larry had been kind when he walked through Cora’s door and now he looked angry, angry and stubborn. No, _no sir!_

 _‘Wolves’,_ had Larry forgotten he was one as well?

“Are. You. Serious?”

The room fell into even more silence. Larry’s face went stone-like as he looked at Stiles. He looked _very_ serious. Stiles slit his eyes at him, he tried to pull his arm out of Larry’s grasp but he was holding on pretty tight. It would bruise soon if he kept holding him like that.“Let me go,” Stiles said. Larry didn’t do as asked. “I said _let me go_ ,” and just like that Larry did as told. Stiles stepped back from him; he was going to get things straight. “Listen here buddy,” he lifted his finger and from his top vision he saw Lydia take a deep breath. Oh, she knew what was going to happen.

“You may be my boyfriend and we may have had sex a couple times but that doesn’t give you _any_ right to act like such an ass. I don’t _have_ to tell you anything and I don’t _have_ to follow your orders. I was going to tell you today and that’s why I texted you while I was in class, to let you know I needed to talk to you. You said ‘Cool, I’ll see you at your place’. I could have easily texted you and told you I was leaving town, but I didn’t. I wanted to tell you in person because I thought you should know. That doesn’t mean you _have_ to know.”

Lydia pulled Peter back as he inched forward, eyes amused and smile wide, the fucker was enjoying this. Derek began to back up as well, taking an equally amused Cora with him.

“I know Cora enough to travel with her somewhere if I wanted. She’s a pretty cool person, and she’s been there when I needed her before. Not only that but we’ve got family where we’re going, she has her parents and I have my father there. This isn’t a vacation, Larry. This is important business regarding what I recently learned about myself; _afterwards_ I will be leaving to go to _work_. I will be traveling to the Bahamas for my _job_ , not pleasure. So don’t march up to me and tell me I should have told you this ‘sooner’. For the record I’ve known you for a less amount of time I’ve known Cora, I don’t even know your last name. You really don’t want to get into the ‘wolves you don’t know well enough’ aspect. The only thing you have over Cora is the fact that we’ve had sexual fun with each other. That’s it. The end.”

Now the room was on edge, Derek had taken Cora to the far wall, if he could melt into it, it seemed like he would. He’d take Cora along with him. The look on his face was very weary. Laura on the other hand stood near with Peter by her side, she looked tense, as if ready to launch just like Peter. Lydia had her eyes trained on Larry, her fingers twitching here and there. Had Stiles really caused this much tension with his words?  “Sorry,” he said to the room, he shook his head lightly as if it could arrange his tumbling thoughts.

He turned back to Larry who only stood there, eyes blazing like fire as he watched Stiles’ face. “I’m your alpha,” but he didn’t even step toward Stiles. The last words seemed to drop the pin in the room because Derek was hauling himself and Cora out of the apartment and into the hallway. The way he did it was almost comical but then Jackson eased his way with Danny into the guest bedroom, Stiles heard the door lock. Laura stayed still, jaw tight but she too stepped away. Peter had his eyes as wide as they could go but he moved with Laura, they made it into the kitchen where Lydia already was. It was only Stiles and Larry in the living room now, “you’re my what?”

This time Larry did take a step forward, “I’m your _Alpha_.” Stiles could feel it this time; he could feel that command drop like weights on his back. He flinched downward on instinct as if the weights had pressed him to do so. “Now look at me,” strong fingers took Stiles’ jaw so his eyes could meet bright crimson. “I don’t ever want you questioning my authority again.” The words punched the air out of him, his eyes strained as he met Larry’s. He wasn’t able to see his own eyes but Laura saw them shine like golden stars as they locked on Larry’s. “Authority?” Stiles asked, he had a smile on his face but he doubled over as if someone had punched him when Larry responded with a simple _“Yes.”_

“Derek, you let me _go_!” Cora whispered with anger to her brother, but then claws were digging into her arm as he held her there. Derek shook his head, he was scared. His parents had never done this, never. His wolf was begging to flee, but also to stay and to protect. The thing was he didn’t know who to protect, Cora for trying to be the reckless heroic friend or…Stiles. Stiles was breathing hard now, “Shit,” Cora muttered with a shake of her head. “Derek,” she plead. Stiles’ breathing only got worse as they watched.

“You’re _authority?”_ Stiles repeated, he was lucky he was still standing with the way his lungs were betraying him. Right now wasn’t the right time to be having a panic attack. It could have been the way Larry had controlled Stiles’ body that triggered it, it probably had been just that.

Stiles shook his head as he rose slowly, “You don’t have authority, Larry. You won’t even let me _top_ and now you think you have control over me like that? Not even two weeks honey, it hasn’t even been two fucking weeks since we’ve been going out. You don’t have shit over me.”

Now he was standing, his breath coming to him easier. “You’re not my alpha.” The words were simple, far too simple. This time it was Larry who looked pained, the red bled out of his eyes quickly. “I don’t have an alpha, I don’t know how this werewolf thing works but I don’t care if you grow claws and fangs. You won’t control me like you want.”

This was what Larry had been mesmerizing about the night he first had sex with Stiles. The power in his words, looks, and stance was all there. It was as present as the air in the room, the air that was getting thicker and thicker for him to breathe. “If this is what it means for me to be an Alpha’s Mate than I don’t want it. I don’t want you like this, what happened to slow Larry? To the careful Larry, where did he run off to?”

“Stiles,” Larry chocked but it was far too late. He could already feel the small connection he had obtained with the Alpha’s Mate start to thin. “I’m sorry. I let the wolf get the better of me I—.” But Stiles lifted his sleeve; there staring back at the alpha was the blossoming bruise his grip had left. “I don’t want this, Larry.”

Then he felt it, he felt the connection snap. It wasn’t even painful, but he went dead still. The relaxed breath he heard from Stiles was what brought the pain. It wasn’t a saddened breath nor was it a stressed breath for the current situation they were in. It was a relieved breath because Stiles had felt the connection snap as well. Stiles was _relieved_.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to beg for forgiveness but he knew Stiles wouldn’t grant him that gift. Stiles had made a decision, he could smell the determination but he couldn’t scent an ounce of regret. The pain traveled through his veins like fire but he didn’t scream, he nodded at Stiles instead. “Very well,” he tried to smile but he couldn’t. He tried to walk but he couldn’t either, then he fell forward and at least Stiles caught him.

“I will leave you alone then, that much I owe you.” He was speaking into Stiles’ neck as he breathed him in for the last time. He knew it would only hurt him more but he just wanted it so bad. “If I ever find the alpha that tried to harm you I’ll kill it for you.”

Stiles nodded as he held him, now he could smell it. Larry could smell the sadness but still not even a small amount of regret. Stiles took a deep breath before he spoke. “I’m sorry for the pain I’m causing, I’m also sorry this didn’t work out as I—as _we_ planned it to but…there are more people out there right? There has to be someone for you out there, there’s an entire world out there.” _There has to be someone else out there for me_ , Stiles thought.

“There’s no one better than you, I’m the one who ought to be sorry. I _am_ sorry.” Larry apologized but it still _hurt_ , the fire in his body still hurt. When Stiles let him go he knew he had to leave so he got up and held his stomach as he walked out of the apartment. He limped a little but he was lucky he hadn’t gotten in so deep with Stiles because if he had…those words would have been the real end of him. He’d burden Stiles and the Hales with a dead body in the living room. Instead he limped past Derek who still clutched his angry looking sister, she didn’t smell like sympathy like the beta Derek did. She smelled like contentment. Her eyes didn’t leave his retreating form down the steps until he was completely gone. When he _was_ gone they all turned to Stiles who was looking at the spot Larry had been.

“It’ll be alright, Stiles.” Lydia spoke softly as she walked out of the kitchen and handed him a glass of water. He took it but it ended up slipping through his fingers, it was Derek who caught it just in time. Stiles met his eyes. He could feel the barely restrained tears in them so he looked away from Derek as he took his glass of water back. He drank it quickly. “Thanks,” his voice was raspy, like he’d been yelling at a concert. Had he been yelling? “I got you,” Lydia reassured him as her hand was placed on his shoulder. He felt a soothing sheet spread out in his throat. He didn’t know who he had drop against more than leaned into but strong arms held him there.

He cried, not because of what he had done but what it had done to him. That had taken more energy out of him than he had. They were tears of adrenaline mostly, tears of shock. He felt tired and sore all over, was it always like this? He turned his head and pressed his ear onto the unsuspecting chest. The heartbeat was calm, really calm and strong as it beat to sooth and relax him. It was only when he pulled away that he noticed it had been Derek he’d fell onto. “Sorry,” he said but it sounded just as tired as he felt. Derek swallowed but nodded, “It’s fine,” he stepped back to give him space which he appreciated.

“I think I’m just going to go to bed, I have to call my dad and let him know I’ll be going home soon. I’ve got to call Scott as well.” He made his way out of the apartment but it was Cora who stopped him and directed him to the couch. “You can use my phone, you need to rest and Lydia can help you. So can Danny if she needs the assistance but you need to rest.”

He didn’t have any more fight in him so he did as she suggested. She handed him the phone but he only held it to his chest, “Here,” Lydia handed him another glass of water which he took with gratefully. “I can do something to help you regain your energy faster if you want?”

Stiles laid his head back, his neck exposed as he took deep breaths. “Do it, I need to sound _alive_ when I make the calls.”

Cora walked over to the window in the living room that let her see out onto the street, Laura was already there and looking at something. When Cora followed her direction of sight there was no one there but then her eyes shifted to Larry walking on the side walk. He wasn’t limping as much but she zeroed in on his face, he still looked beat.

“Besides Larry, who where you looking at so intensely?” Cora asked her sister.

“There was a lady, across the street. She was smiling at Larry but not in a nice way. Then she left but I don’t think she saw me all the way up here. She didn’t look right.”

Cora searched the streets with her gaze but didn’t find anything noteworthy. 

\--

The lady smiled at Larry across the street. He was limping and if the scent of rejection, sorrow, and death wafting off of him like delicious aromas were anything to go by then she was very happy indeed. She bit her bottom red lip with a squeal, Stiles was finally for the taking once again, and she didn’t even have to kill the alpha. She could have but she didn’t have to, her wavy hair fluttered behind her as she walked away quickly, no need in drawing attention to herself.

\--

Stiles did call his dad but he only had the energy to call him and not Scott. Scott would have to wait until tomorrow; he told his dad if he could relay that message to his best friend.

“Sure, I’ll tell him you’ll call tomorrow. Have a good day son.” He had thanked his father, promising to see him soon. Lydia had kept tapping the rim of the three glasses of water Stiles had drunk while he spoke to his dad. The water had shimmered like sunlight had traveled through it but it was gone before he had put the water to his lips. It had helped, he felt better with every glass and the last cup had at least restored the energy he needed for the day. “Thanks,” he smiled more genuinely when he handed Lydia the empty glass. “Don’t mention it,” she patted his cheek before leaving to the kitchen.

“That was pretty intense,” Cora said in a cautious tone, she took a ginger seat next to him as Jackson retook his evacuated love seat with Danny. They turned on the television but kept it on low volume. Stiles could hear it but not if people began to talk, Jackson looked at perfect ease as he watched. Maybe it was because he was a werewolf, he probably had great hearing. “Yea,” Stiles responded to Cora’s worry. “I’m fine now; if it didn’t happen today it would have happened some other day, right?”

She nodded at him, a form of comfort crossing her eyes as she laid back and watched the TV with everyone else. He turned around to look into the kitchen where Lydia, Derek, Laura, and Peter where whispering quickly. When Lydia glanced up and caught him watching she ushered them further into the kitchen.

 Fine, Stiles thought, he’d make Lydia spill that conversation soon enough. He turned back with the purpose to watch the television but instead Danny and Jackson caught his attention. Danny looked at _perfect_ ease with how Jackson held a permanent grip on his hip. It looked like a soft grip that wouldn’t leave a bruise like the one on Stiles’ arm. Jackson kept his nose running along Danny’s shoulder but his eyes stayed on the television meanwhile Danny leaned into his boyfriend. It didn’t look possessive, it looked comforting. Maybe Jackson wasn’t some type of abusive boyfriend Stiles had once told Danny he could help with. Maybe Jackson actually cared for Danny’s well being and just wasn’t keen on other people feeling up on his boyfriend. He was a werewolf and he had a very sensitive nose which explained _tons_. As far as Stiles knew, Jackson had never put any ‘ifs’ or ‘buts’ to Danny’s decisions.

“Oh shit,” Cora said aloud, Stiles turned to her but her eyes weren’t on him. They were straight ahead, he turned to the TV wanting to see what had her all pale. When he saw Hook’s picture on the screen and the headline ‘Man Found Dead In Sewers This Morning’, he himself went pale. Someone turned the volume up so the humans could hear better, Stiles hung to every word the reporter spoke.

The reporter was gesturing behind him where authorities and sewer teams where probably examining the location, “This morning at seven the body of Harold Sherman was found in the local sewer system. The cause of death is reported to be a major cut to the throat that had him practically bleed out—“ Stiles’ stomach sunk inward, Hook’s name had been Harold Sherman, he felt sick.

He kept his eyes trained on the picture of the handsome man. He wasn’t paying attention to the reporter anymore. “Get Isaac on the phone,” this was Derek’s voice and he must have been talking to Cora because it was her who quickly took the phone still in Stiles’ hand. This was going to be the longest day of his life.

“Isaac?” he heard her say but then someone else took the phone from her, Stiles turned after he took in a much needed breath. Derek clutched the phone to his ear, “Warn the Gomez pack, Isaac. It looks like the hunters have made their first move, put on the news to see and _please_ be careful. Those hunters could be anyone.” They could be, whatever the ‘hunters’ where, Stiles thought. There was a flash of thought through Derek’s eyes as he told Isaac to keep a look out for suspicious scents. His eyes locked with Stiles as he said this, then he turned to Lydia as he hung up. “Victoria Argent, she smelled like wolfs bane, do you know anything Lydia?”

Lydia turned to Danny who got off Jackson and walked over to her, “We might have kept some crucial information from you.” Danny stepped forward offering his hand out to Derek and Laura who took it with rigid postures. It was over pretty quickly but then Laura was marching up to Stiles with Derek on her heels. “You have to tell me everything you remember about that alpha that tried to take you.” She was in his face, eyes ice blue but voice wavering on the brink of breaking apart. Derek pulled his sister back but Cora placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place, “Lydia?” Derek asked once he knew Cora had a firm hold on their sister.

Lydia stepped forward. “Who where those hunters in the vision we were shown?” His voice was thin and…protective. Stiles’ heart was beating rapidly and the sore pain in his bruised arm made the situation worse as he hugged himself.

“Allison and Kate Argent.”  Lydia spoke the names with finesse.

“They didn’t kill that alpha, even though they could have.” Derek was pacing now, his words more directed to himself than to the room. “Instead they save you,” Derek pointed at Stiles now. “They save you and let the alpha go, if they let an alpha go on the _supermoon_ then why would they kill a lone werewolf and dump his body in the sewers?”

Peter spoke for the first time since the situation became dire, “They wouldn’t.” He was pulling out his own cell phone now. “Something isn’t right about this,” he was dialing someone. He put  the cell phone to his ear as everyone waited, “Hello, Alpha Gomez. It’s so nice to speak to you. I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed. It might not have been the recent hunters that have moved into the city. I think there might be a rogue alpha in our midst.”

Rogue alpha? Another one, Stiles sunk into the cushions. “Wait,” he sat up to look at Laura. “The alpha that attacked me that night, could it had been the Gomez Alpha, the one of the phone with Peter?”

Laura shook her head, “Alpha Gomez doesn’t have black fur. He has white spotted fur. The one who attacked you was very distinguishable, all black, it could have been…” Larry, it could have been Larry but Stiles was _positive_ it wasn’t. Laura sat down next to him just as gingerly as Cora had before, “If you don’t think it’s him,” she spoke with ease. “I can see it in your eyes that you don’t think it’s him. You have very expressive eyes, but if not him…then who? There are no more alphas we know of in this city other than him and Alpha Gomez.”

Well shit.                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia? TALIA HALE!? Yes, I changed the name because OMG TALIA HALE!? My hero. Anyway, I've given you an 'A' and a 'L' to clue you in on who's behind the killings and trying to sabotage Stiles' life at the moment. I know some of you thought it was Hook (Harold Sherman), but it wasn't. Alas he is dead :( killed by that alpha lady with the red lipstick.  
> TALIA HALE! people, TALIA HALE....


	7. You Do Things To Me

                                                                                                               

 

His life would be different now. He’d get up, exercise, shower, eat, and maybe go to a photo shoot. His yoga lessons with Isaac would be more frequent. Isaac, he had learned, was a werewolf. It made sense to Stiles since Isaac was greatly associated with the Hales. He still didn’t know where the yoga instructor fit in the circle because he didn’t seem to be a permanent member of the Hale’s. He’d ask Isaac one day and who were the Gomez pack?

He thought about all of this as he jogged. It was a nice day out but soon he’d have to lose his shirt because the weather was getting pretty hot. The weather on his phone had read 89 and it pretty much felt like it. As he jogged he looked around the park. He passed a jogger or two but they only spared a glance or a smile at him. Some dog walkers spared more than a glance when he peeled off his shirt but that was it. No one knew him. No one cared more than to glance at his body and that was fine. He didn’t know them either but soon…soon they’d know his name. He’d get more than a glance.

It wasn’t like it scared him but it did give him a feeling of progression. His life would change. His life _had_ already changed in the past weeks. Werewolves. Hunters. He was an Alpha’s Mate. His good friends Danny and Lydia were some sort of magical people. Danny was dating Jackson who was a werewolf, which also explained a lot. His _neighbor_ was a horror movie werewolf as well. Horror movie indeed, they _did_ eat human flesh if they didn’t learn to control themselves. The full moon _did_ have power over their transformations and they could smell if he was hurt or sad or fucking happy. On top of that he’d be a supermodel soon. It was a drastic one hundred and eighty yet here he was jogging through Central Park listening to his favorite music.   

New York either made you or broke you. Right now Stiles didn’t know what New York had done to him. It felt like it had broken the life he once had but made an entirely new and exciting one all in the course of a week and a half. That was fine. He’d deal with it like any normal, sane person. He’d talk with the wolves and he’d visit Talia and ask her and Ronan questions. He might also sit his father down and share a few words. As he turned back around to jog back his route he knew his old Beacon Hills life and his New York life couldn’t be truly reconciled. He’d go back home as a different person, a different _species_. It was easy for him to get lost in his thoughts. He had stopped taking his adderall two years ago. Shortly after he’d learned to focus his energy but at times it wasn’t as easy. Now would be a great example. He’d been thinking about ways to break the supernatural news to his father or if he should even do it when he bumped into hot, firm skin. “Stiles!” Derek said surprised when he reached out to steady him.

Stiles automatically took a firm grip of Derek’s arm as he tried to regain his balance. “Dude,” he gasped as he met the other man’s stare. “Did you not see me?” Stiles asked, he still held Derek’s arm in his grip and only let go when both their gazes locked on it. “I was waving at you, did you not see _me_?” No, Stiles hadn’t seen Derek and as he looked over the other man’s bare sculpted chest he wonder how he hadn’t. Derek was…hot. Of course Stiles knew the werewolf was attractive. The first time they met at the agency he’d let a small crush blossom for Derek but that had been it. He had met Larry the same day. “No sorry I didn’t.” 

Derek took a step back, for the first time noticing how close their bare torsos were. _Dame!_ Derek really needed to put a shirt on. A group of mothers almost crashed their strollers together from staring at him. “It’s alright. I needed to talk to you so when I saw you jogging my way I decided now was my time.” Derek ran his hand over his forehead, catching the droplets of sweat and then flicking them off. Stiles’ could feel the flush crawling into his cheeks but with a deep, hidden breath he nodded. “Sure, what’s up?” he gestured for them to continue their jog and Derek followed even though he’d obviously been running the opposite way.  

“I spoke to my mom last night,” they way Derek had said ‘mom’ was interesting. He said it like a proud toddler, it was adorable but Stiles wasn’t going to ponder on that too long. He kept his gaze forward as Derek spoke. “She knows you father, they went to school together.”

This time Stiles turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised and breath evening out with his jog. “What?” How? His father wasn’t very telling of his high school life, he’d only ever told Stiles he’d met his mother in high school. “My mom was a year ahead of your dad but they knew each other. Actually, she knew your mother as well.” Stiles looked away from him then, his eyes locking ahead of him. Derek looked away as well, Talia hadn’t told him how Stiles’ mother had died but it was obviously something very sensitive for Stiles. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the whole werewolf secret won’t be so difficult. My mom has already reconnected with the Sheriff; she’ll gladly help you break the news to him.”

Derek was very surprised to find out Stiles was the son of a sheriff. In a way he expected it, Stiles was very aware of his surroundings. He knows he’d once thought differently but that was back when he tried with every ounce of his will to ignore the younger man. “I realize,” Derek began, slowing his pace. “I realize you’ve been thrown into this situation without a warning.”

Stiles scratched the side of his arm. Their pace was slowing down even more now. “I know you didn’t ask for this and I know you doubt if you’re cut out for it but…” Derek was walking with him now, eyes locked onto his. “But you’re not human, Stiles. You’re far from that. You’re an Alpha’s Mate.” He whispered the title like a top secret and in truth it was. “This world,” Derek said as he gestured loosely around the park and the people. “They’re not part of yours. They might inhabit this planet with you but they have no idea about the things out there. They have their myths and folklore. They have Hollywood but that’s it.”

“Come on,” Derek nudged Stiles’ naked shoulder with his own, “I usually make a great protein breakfast after a morning jog.” He turned and ran the way he was heading before he’d bumped into Stiles. Stiles followed him, their shirts where still moist when they slipped them back on. They entered the subway, their conversations tip toeing around Stiles’ school work. His buzzed hair had already dried but Derek’s was sleek. He looked so good like that, all sweaty. No wonder they had picked the man for Victor’s, he was perfect for what they wanted.

Yet Stiles was very confused with him, he’d been really broody for the past weeks. Even his pictures were broody but here he was smiling at Stiles.

This Derek reminded him more of the Derek he’d had a small conversation with the day he’d been Larry’s focus point. Larry, fuck, Stiles hoped he was alright.

“So besides the obvious work you do. What else is there?” Stiles asked, leaning against the metal poll. Derek rested his arm on it as well, eyes trained on his. “I used to work for a construction company back in Nevada.”

“Where exactly?” Stiles asked. He was still flushed from the run. Derek‘s eyes traced the rosy blushes along his face. “Las Vegas, I went to UNR. My parents thought it was ironic, they’re the wolf pack.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He had looked at UNR as a choice for schools. It would have been _so much_ closer to home but...he wanted to flee home. He loved his dad, he always would, but home wasn’t where he felt like he belonged. That small town lacked something that Stiles just couldn’t put his finger on. “Were you the labor or…?” he let the question hang open, “I was an architect. I _am_ an architect but two months ago Cora asked me if she could move into my old apartment.”

Old apartment? “Your old apartment?” Stiles questioned, they were leaning in closer now but they played oblivious. “Yea, I used to live in that apartment four years ago. After UNR I came to New York but then the city felt too blasé. I felt too constricted and it was nerve wrecking. I moved away three years ago.” Three years ago, three years ago Stiles had moved into his New York apartment which was the one right next to Cora’s as in Derek’s old apartment. Hmm.

“Wait, the city felt too constricting?” Stiles laughed a little at the way Derek huffed at his humored question, the train stopped and as the doors slid open he gestured for Stiles to follow. “Yes, I felt trapped. I had a constant urge to find something but then I was offered a job in Las Vegas. An old professor of mine recommended me and it was the perfect opportunity so I left.”

So many coincidences and so many chances it was hysterical. “Imagine,” Stiles coaxed Derek with a bump of his shoulder, “What would have happened if you hadn’t moved? If you would have stayed and on the day I moved into New York you would have been the one to help me carry my stuff up. Instead it was some guy that took pity on me.”

Derek’s eyes traced the expressions that ran over Stiles’ face. He knew if Stiles caught him staring he’d ask questions. He schooled his features but arched both eyebrows in questioning. “Pity” he said it with laughter, “I doubt that.” The subway ride hadn’t been that long so Stiles wasn’t surprised to find himself in the upper east side of town. Of course Derek would have a great apartment. “I probably shouldn’t have taken you up on breakfast,” Stiles said as they entered Derek’s building. The hairs on Derek’s neck stood up but he rubbed it and tried to make it look casual. “Well,” he said with a small smile, “you’re already here? Do you have work or something?”

Stiles shook his head but followed Derek down the hall to the elevator. “No, I just have to pack. I’ve been busy with school and the whole modeling thing and…well you know.” Derek nodded as the metal doors began to slowly close

There was a small flush on Stiles’ smooth cheek but it faded quickly when he exhaled, “yea, I shouldn’t be here.” He took one step forward. He was going to press the ‘open doors’ button but Derek stopped him, Stiles’ hand was warm and it felt like nothing he had imagined. It wasn’t fragile like he’d thought, it was sturdy, and the bones were just as much. “Are you uncomfortable?” he asked, Stiles shook his head but a small flush was returning to his cheeks.

God, Derek had no idea what he did to Stiles. This shouldn’t be happening. Derek’s smile shouldn’t make Stiles’ legs go weak and his hand over his shouldn't make Stiles want to bring it to his cheek and kiss it. Yet Derek made all these feelings stir inside of him. It had only been a day since he’d broken up with Larry, only a _day_.

“No,” Stiles swallowed as he took his hand back. “I just don’t want to impose.”

Derek smiled as the doors opened, “You’re not imposing. You could if you went all Alpha’s Mate on me but—" Derek caught himself mid sentence, had he really said that out loud?

Stiles was blushing full force now. Oh, Derek had totally said that out loud. “Was I supposed to know that?” Stiles asked, eyes not meeting Derek’s. “No,” Derek breathed out. “But it’s true,” He didn’t meet Stiles’ eyes either as he let that sink in. Instead he opened his apartment door and gestured for Stiles to step inside. Stiles thought his abilities only worked on alphas.

“I can go all crazy on you too even though you’re not an alpha?” Stiles asked this as he looked around the beautiful studio like apartment. He would kill for this much space. He walked over to the expansion of windows, the curtains were soft white. Not transparent but somewhat opaque. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet, but when Derek didn’t answer he turned to him.

God, Stiles had no idea what he did to Derek. This shouldn’t be happening. Stiles’ eyes shouldn’t make Derek’s legs go weak and his skin shouldn’t look that inviting. Stiles was a piece of brilliance, perfectly crafted. The redolence of his skin, the roundness of his eyes, and the shape of his lips stirred all these feelings inside Derek that if not kept in check he’d explode with them.

He cleared his throat, he’d heard the question but the way the morning light was filtering through the curtains and kissing Stiles’ face was too much. “Coffee?” he asked, gesturing into the kitchen.

\--

Kate finished applying her mascara with a small flare. “Perfect,” she turned to Allison who was strapping the small knives to her leg. “It’s not like we’ll need those,” Kate said as she began to slip on her high heels.

“You never know,” Allison mumbled. Kate had noticed her niece’s sudden change in mannerisms. Allison had a prominent French accent which was natural since the girl had been born and raised there but suddenly she was taking classes and trying to get rid of it. “Is everything alright?” Kate asked. She didn’t have as much of an accent. She traveled to the States all the time and that certainly helped.

Then there were the American customs Allison was obviously not used to. The large size here was much _larger_ than in France which explained a couple things. “Elegance, _amoureux, “_ she reminded her.

Allison stood up, flipping her hair behind her ears with a sigh. “I know aunty, I know.”

Together both the Argent women made their way out of their secured apartment building. There were no paparazzi waiting for them outside which was a nice change. The paparazzi were mostly here for Allison since she already had an elegant modeling career in France but Kate had more experience in the States hence her not so heavy French accent. Allison’s dress fluttered lightly in the wind as she got into the town car. “Let’s just get this interview over with,” Kate said as she shut the door.

\--

Stiles had never seen so many things he could use for a delicious hot drink. Again, his perception of Derek Hale was challenged by the glass container of marshmallows and the small glass bottle of cinnamon. The coffee bags lined up on the shelves and the beautiful brass coffee machine. “Wow,” Stiles gasped as he ran his fingers over the piece of art. “You must really like coffee.”

He did but he’d _love_ it if Stiles could look at him with that blissful face every day. “I take it you do too,” Derek smiled as he began to prepare the coffee. “Wait,” Stiles quickly stopped Derek’s hand from reaching for the coffee beans. The touch sent shocks through Derek’s entire body, it stunned him for a moment before his skin began to beg for more. Sadly Stiles took his hand back to point at the bars of chocolate Derek has stacked in the corner. “I want that now,” Stiles tried his best ‘please’ face which he really shouldn’t have because Derek would have done what he asked for either way.

“I’ll make the hot chocolate if you make the eggs” Derek was leaning against his countertop as he gestured with his eyes to the silver fridge Stiles eyed suspiciously. “Eggs and what else?” They both stood in the kitchen, Stiles with his arms crossed and Derek matching his challenging stare. “I don’t know. What can you make with eggs?”

Stiles pursed his lips for a moment as he thought. Derek glanced at the inviting suppleness of them before looking away when Stiles spoke. “I can make a killer frittata with mixed greens.”

Derek turned to grab the chocolate bar, “Perfect.”

Wordlessly, both men began to cook and hot chocolate their way into the morning. Derek finished first which was expected but Stiles didn’t think he’d help him make the frittata. While the hot chocolate warmed up to perfection Stiles taught Derek about the proper olive oil to egg ratio for making frittatas. He showed him the crucial technique he used to put the oil in the pan and how his mother showed him to crack the eggs. He didn’t mention his mother had taught him but Derek never asked who he learned all this from, it made Stiles feel comfortable.

He even had to guide Derek into cutting the onions. “Thank the heavens you have basil leaves,” Stiles added them to the half way done frittata, they were the last thing he needed. “I doubted if you even had pine nuts and ricotta. I never would have taken you for a variety man.”

Stiles lifted himself onto the counter opposite Derek who stood staring at the cooking frittata. “What was your first impression of me?” Derek turned to him now, eyes focused and eager for Stiles to answer his question. Stiles looked down at his lap before letting himself meet the intense gaze. Dame, those eyebrows could force gravity onto itself. “You were just staring at me that first time, back at the agency?” Stiles pointed behind himself absent mindedly as if gesturing to the modeling agency. “I had to finish your sentences. Do you remember?”

Derek nodded, stepping closer with every blink from Stiles. “You were wearing that V neck. It looked…good.” Stiles pressed his knees into each other. He had the biggest urge to let Derek just place himself between them so he could squeeze the man—“The frittata!” Stiles exclaimed as he looked behind Derek. He jumped off the counter and maneuvered his way around the other man to turn the stove off. “It’s done,” he slipped his hand under his shirt to cover it before taking the pan with the frittata and placing it on the cool side of the stove.

Derek cleared his throat before looking over at the hot chocolate which had just about reached perfection. He handed two plates to Stiles who sneakily kept his eyes away from his. “Thanks,” he said softly before turning. He stared at the frittata realizing he needed a spatula to serve it. He turned back to Derek who held it up to him wordlessly. There was a sharp intake of breathe that sent hot flares to Derek’s stomach. His groin liked that noise, “You can have a big piece.” Stiles said as he handed him his food.  

The sexual frustration was tangible in the air. It was hot and heavy in Derek’s noise which only made it worse because when Stiles opened his mouth to take a bite of the frittata he _moaned_. Derek had to clutch his fork so tightly he knew he must have bent it to shape his fingers. He shoved a huge portion of the frittata in his own mouth to keep his growl from escaping. As he chewed he got up to serve them the hot chocolate. He needed to move around because sitting across Stiles like that urged him to jump across the table. He kept the fork in his grip the entire time.  

He handed Stiles his hot mug of chocolate with a tight nod he hoped the other man wouldn’t interpret as annoyance. Stiles interpreted it as annoyance. He placed the mug next to his plate before sticking more frittata in his mouth. As soon as their mouths were empty of frittata they would shove more inside to excuse them from talking. Derek even went for another huge piece.

He finished it just as efficiently as he had his first but Stiles was too full so he idly sipped his hot chocolate. It was amazing. He did, however, watch Derek as he ate. His eyebrows were pulled in together as if he was angry at his food and its punishment was to be eaten alive. It was adorable in the scariest way because Stiles knew what Derek could do if he was angry. The food would be Stiles in that case. With a mildly warm gulp of hot chocolate he put his mug down. Derek stood up quickly with his plate but before he left the table he took Stiles’ as well.

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, he couldn’t hide his flush now. Thankfully Derek ignored it in favor of drowning his own hot chocolate. Derek looked at him with that annoyed stare again, his eyebrows were his minions. “Didn’t that burn?” Stiles asked as he gestured to the empty mug Derek held in his hands. “Werewolf.”

“Of course,” Stiles averted his eyes once again deciding that his drink deserved the attention from now on.  When he did look back up it was to face those eyebrows again. Seriously, he’d never seen such things. Yet he knew that the way they drew together to look annoyed only hampered the fact Derek was thinking. “What are you killing your brain cells for, Derek?” Derek’s minions only drew in harder and darker.

That action kindled something from within Stiles. It was some sort of fondness for the knotty werewolf. Derek seemed to like appearing abrasive. He liked to look tough but Stiles could see through the façade. Alright, so he’d only known Derek for a week and a half but it wasn’t difficult to figure out.

“Sourwolf, are you alright?” This time Stiles lifted his mug to hide the wide smile he tried so desperately to hide. Now Derek’s whole face changed, it was as if Stiles had said something reprehensible to him. They eyebrows rose to the sky and his eyes widened in surprise, Stiles swallowed back a gasp when Derek’s eyes flashed blue. “Don’t call me sourwolf,” Derek grumbled but he was looking away from Stiles now.

Stiles shifted in his chair before clearing his throat, “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.”

Derek sighed, “I know, just don’t call me sourwolf.”

“Sourwolf,” Stiles whispered. Nothing happened but he was sure Derek had heard. “Sourwolf,” he repeated but this time even more quietly. Still nothing, if this really annoyed Derek he wasn’t showing it. Finally Stiles put his almost empty mug down and leaned a little bit over the oak table. “ _Sour-Wolf”_ This time Derek snapped his eyes at him, they were a cold, ice blue. “You’re messing with my temper,” Derek warned. That was another fact about the werewolf. He had an easy temper. Stiles made sure to lock his gaze with Derek’s.

If Derek whimpered than Stiles hadn’t noticed because the Alpha’s Mate was three thousand percent focused on the beta. Derek felt drawn in by the big glossy doe eyes. “You’re eyes are really beautiful,” Stiles muttered. “Why are they blue like that?”

Slowly the gold specks began to filter into Stiles’ own iris. They were liquid-like, the gold shimmery but dewy as it flowed through Stiles’ irises. Derek swallowed, “I have to pack as well,” he wanted to get up and leave the kitchen but those golden eyes kept him in place. What was he going to do anyway, stand around in his room? He had finished packing already.

Stiles tilted his head to the side. “Do you have beer?” the connection they shared snapped in two when Stiles blinked. “Sure,” Derek answered quickly as he got up and headed for the fridge. “I feel like beer,” Stiles hummed as he took the two bottles from Derek. Derek handed him the bottle opener which Stiles handed back just as quickly. Derek had never seen humans open beers that fast. “I think we need to relax,” Stiles dangled the beer in front of Derek who took it with a gulp. “You’ve got salt and lime right?”

He took out what Stiles needed, “alcohol doesn’t do much for me,” he admitted as Stiles cut the lime into pieces. “Sure it doesn’t,” Stiles shrugged as he coated the beer’s rim with lime juice and salt.  “Here,” he gestured the beer to Derek but before he could take it Stiles was pushing it to his lips and making him take a big gulp. “Drink up.”

\-- 

Cora shoved her last bra into the suitcase with a frustrated growl. “Calm down, puppy,” Jackson cooed as he took her suitcase. “Fuck off,” Cora hissed as she stormed out of her room into the living room. Danny was sitting on the couch with Lydia as she skimmed that particular book with the leather cover. “I know you hate flying,” Jackson said as he passed her and set her suitcase next to the couch. “But you’re going to have to suck it up because mom is super excited to see you again.”

Cora’s shoulders slumped a little, “Fine, why can’t Lydia and Danny just teleport us with magic or something?” The sound of a book shutting got their attention, both werewolves turned to Lydia who was standing up now. “We don’t have that type of power…” she looked at Danny but left her sentence hanging in the air as if he could finish it. “ _Yet_ ,” Danny sighed as he let himself slump farther into the couch. Jackson leaned over it to run his nose along his mate’s cheek, “What do you mean by ‘yet’, Danny.”

Cora lifted herself onto the back of the couch to herself all comfortable because she had only seen those looks on her pack’s emissaries when they would break awesome news. “If somehow Stiles became part of our pack than his power could be added to our magic, Ronan has made our magic stronger than most druids but…with Stiles.” Cora crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes focused on Lydia’s every expression as she waited for her to continue.

“With Stiles we could do so much more. However you do see the flaw in my thinking, right?” Lydia snuggled the book under her arm as she directed knowing looks at the Hale siblings. “It’s obvious,” Jackson spoke up, “We don’t have an alpha to court Stiles.”

Danny looked around Lydia who was blocking his view of the television, “Anyway,” he exasperated, “Let’s stop trying to plot ways to get Stiles into our pack and do something more useful like watch TV.” Lydia moved out of his way towards the kitchen, the tap-tap of her high heels following her. Jackson rolled over the couch onto Danny’s lap but Cora stayed where she was, arms crossed and eyes thoughtful.

“Oh look,” Jackson murmured as he snuggled Danny’s hand to his cheek, “It’s the Argent girls and they’re on TV.” The sound of high heels came back into the living room quickly. Lydia clutched the book to her chest as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Danny and Jackson. “I almost forgot,” she said as she paid attention to how Allison Argent crossed her legs and smiled at the host, “they were scheduled for a television appearance today.”

\--

Stiles titled the beer higher but Derek took his wrist in his grip to top him. “Shhhtiles,” he slurred but Stiles fucking _giggled_ as he titled the beer higher so Derek had no choice but to chug the thing. “um not drunk,” Derek assured Stiles who was already swaying as he stood near him. “Mnnot drunk?” Stiles asked as he patted the werewolf’s muscled chest. “Mno,” Derek shook his head.

“Okiedoky,” Stiles almost tripped on his way to the fridge but Derek caught him. Stiles took advantage of it and tugged Derek along with him. He took out more beers that Derek did the honor of opening since he was a little less drunk than Stiles. “you are _sooo_ drunk,” Stiles accused him as he urged Derek to drink another. They had only had three each but it seemed to have been enough because Stiles _knew_ he was going to pass out soon. “Am nut!” Derek denied but chugged the beer as Stiles drank his own.

They were leaning against each other now, Stiles pressed against the closed, cool fridge as Derek buried his nose into the creamy neck. “you shmell fwunny,” Stiles laughed but relaxed under Derek’s weight. “I smell drunk!” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck because if he didn’t he was going to pass out. The side of his beer made contact with Derek’s ear but as he slurred apologies Derek only clutched him closer as if he too was going to go out.

“mtired,” Stiles slurred, pushing Derek away toward the soft couches in the living room. “comeirtocouch” Stiles thought about what Derek had just said but as he guided him to the long couch it clicked. “Oh,” he chuckled, “ _couch_.”

They fell onto each other with sighs of relief, Derek snuggled into him but Stiles didn’t mind because he snuggled back. The now empty beer bottles were on the floor. “eewhy am I drunk?” Derek whispered into his ear, Stiles shrugged. “idunno, but I _told_ you we’d see!”

They snuggled there in silence until Derek’s breathing began to even out and Stiles heart grew warm with firm arms hugging him close. He felt safe…just as safe like at the yoga studio during his first class when Derek was right next to him. “msosurry,” Stiles yawned, “surry I got us drunk.” Derek hugged him closer, “skay,” he murmured. “Jus don’t trow up all over meh”

“Mkay,” Stiles smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.   


	8. I Just Couldn't Help It

_When Stiles slept with Larry he was always oblivious of him. He’d curl into the alpha’s body heat because it felt nice just like rolling around the sheets had. However there were differences between something feeling good and something feeling like whatever it was he was now feeling. It was definitely something new he was experiencing. Stiles gripped Derek’s bicep without a real reason, it just felt right. The warmth radiating from Derek urged him to snuggle closer but it didn’t urge him to have sex. That was the difference between snuggling with Derek and not Larry. Things usually ended in orgasms when Larry was involved and it had been nice for the small moment he had it but something was always missing._

_Stiles didn’t know what that was, either it be emotions or security. Here, with Derek, whatever that missing emotion was he had found it. He found it in the way Derek snuggled his face into his neck as they lay drunk and lazy on his couch. He found it in the sensations traveling up his fingers with every contact he had with Derek’s skin. He found that crucial feeling within Derek’s embrace and it scared him because as much as he liked it his body was reluctant. His fingers balled into fists, no longer holding Derek’s bicep as he slept on top of him. He turned his head away causing Derek to make some kind of hurt noise that only caused Stiles’ heart to shudder._

_His body was against him in every way but he still lay there, drunk and sleepy just like Derek. He had assured Stiles alcohol had no effect on him but look at them now. The werewolf was snoring into Stiles shoulder and if Stiles’ body weight was a problem to Derek as he lay there, he didn’t show it. It must have had something to do with Stiles’ special circumstances. He didn’t want to think it over because if he had indeed made Derek drunk than maybe this affectionate Derek was just some side effect of his alpha’s mate abilities. Could he really make Derek act affectionate towards him? Arms hugged him closer causing Derek’s stubble to tickle Stiles’ sensitive neck. He didn’t squirm and he didn’t yelp, he closed his eyes and relaxed even further into Derek. Screw his body, if it didn’t want Derek so near than it could get in line and wait its turn with the rest of the things angry at him._

_He let his hands rest on Derek’s broad shoulders, he should probably go back to sleep. He held onto the werewolf’s shirt, fighting the urge to free his hands and never touch Derek again. So what if Derek wasn’t an alpha…did it really matter?_

Stiles fixed the sunglasses on his face before he rearranged his backpack. Remembering yesterday wasn’t a good idea because it stirred those _feelings_ again. The feelings that gripped his nerves and shook him as they yelled _“Look at me!”_

Instead he rolled the suitcase behind himself as he walked towards his gate. They were all there already, Lydia, Laura, Jackson, Danny, Cora, Peter, and Derek. His morning had been bittersweet, first waking up with a massive headache and Derek’s arms hugging him close. He had run out of the werewolf’s apartment so fast it must have given Derek whiplash.

Thankfully the dark protection of his sunglasses shielded him from any light and also allowed him to run his eyes over Derek’s appearance. He wore sunglasses as well and if his half assed outfit had anything to say about how he was feeling it would say ‘hangover!’

He had only had enough time to shower when he got home but he himself hadn’t really put any thought into his outfit. However there had been a package waiting for him, he had been surprised when he opened it. Lydia’s distasteful look proved his own outfit was half-assed. He greeted them with a soft smile, sunglasses firmly in place. “Stiles,” Cora grinned, her crimson lips in a smile as she looked from her brother to him. She tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath, “Airport and …is that alcohol I smell?” but suddenly she was being shoved along by Derek as the group moved to hand over their tickets. Stiles was tugged along by Lydia, she gave him a smug smile as she looked him over. “I didn’t know you owned a pair of those,” her finger latched into the band of his shorts-booty shorts- and snapped it. Stiles rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses, “Not until this morning.”

They were in fact Victor’s Secrets shorts, jogging shorts, but they were snug and fitting. Almost as if made for his own body and they felt really nice on his skin. He looked like he was going for a jog with his red running shoes but his slightly too big shirt made it clear he was just being lazy. He looked around as Lydia handed the lady her ticket, he noticed some other people in some short shorts and some in sweats so he really wasn’t out of place. “You’re ticket?” the lady spoke up a little, Stiles turned to her with Lydia already walking down the small hallway. “Sorry,” Stiles shrugged as he handed it over. “Nice day, or is too sunny?” she asked as she handed him back the ticket. Her eyes racked him for a moment which he just ignored as he smiled at her. “It was a rough night,” he nodded at her as she bit her lip, he could feel her eyes watching after him as he walked after Lydia.

Needless to say being hung-over and on a plane wasn’t the best thing happening to him. The surprises weren’t stopping today either, Lydia had arranged the entire flight which meant surprise and excitement were guaranteed. The excitement was first class and the surprise was the person he was sitting next to, Derek. He felt awkward as he strolled down the aisle to stand next to his seat. Derek looked up from his magazine, sunglasses still on his face. “I’m not surprised,” Derek muttered as he looked back down and gestured for Stiles to sit. Stiles sat, knees touching slightly as he set his backpack on his lap. They had searched the thing so thoroughly in security.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles whispered. He was waiting for temple run to load up on his phone.

Derek grunted but didn’t take his eyes off the magazine as he answered, “I have a horrible headache,” he sounded really upset. Stiles paused his game and snorted, “Sorry, is this your first hangover?”

To this Derek let his magazine fall. Both men looked at each other through the sunglasses for a moment before Derek spoke. “Werewolves aren’t supposed to be able to get drunk.”

That confirmed Stiles suspicions, Derek getting dunk was obviously due to his weird alpha’s mate powers. He shrugged lightly not knowing what else to do and saying he was sorry wasn’t going to do anything. They were interrupted by a stewardess who cleared her throat, “would you like anything?” she quickly averted her eyes from Stiles’ legs and blushed lightly when she met Derek’s stare. Even through the sunglasses the man could seriously emit sourness. “alka seltzer would be nice and some separate water bottles?” Stiles smiled at her hopping she wouldn’t feel so awkward with Derek’s stare still on her. She nodded before walking away quickly.

“Why are you so rude?” Stiles asked as he nudged Derek’s shoulder lightly. “He’s a sour human being,” Laura said in a bored tone from across the room. Stiles turned to her, she had her seat laid back and earbuds on plus a hoodie covering her face but somehow she had still heard them. Werewolf.

“Stop being a sourwolf to the nice lady,” Stiles insisted in a whisper as the stewardess returned with their hangover relief. “Sourwolf?” Derek spoke the nick name with utter distaste; the stewardess’s eyes glanced quickly at him before settling on Stiles who thanked her. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice the logo on your shorts. They’re adorable.” She handed him the last water bottle and smiled before she walked away. Stiles looked down at the area of fabric the backpack on his lap wasn’t covering. There, printed bold and red was a “VS”. Derek snorted as he pulled the magazine back up to cover his face.

Stiles smacked Derek’s shoulder with the water bottle when he figured it out. The stewardess must have thought they were Victoria’s Secret shorts because what else would the letters stand for? She didn’t know any better but Derek was shaking a little behind his magazine. The bastard was laughing, “Shut up!” Stiles hissed but Derek only shook harder. “Sourwolf,” Stiles whispered and he wasn’t ashamed with the tone he said it in either. There was a chocking noise from across the room then Lydia saying something like ‘shit, you chocked on your soda’ as she patted someone’s back, probably Cora’s back. Derek lowered the magazine a little. Stiles could see the blue glow through the sunglasses. “Sour. Wolf” he shamelessly bit his lip a little before saying ‘wolf’ and the reaction he got from Derek was expected. He shoved Stiles roughly which only earned him a laugh. Maybe Stiles was more aware of his Alpha’s Mate powers than he realized. He was still laughing a little with Derek glaring at him as they strapped on their seat belts for departure. It was going to be a fun flight.

Forget it, it was a _long_ flight. Stiles was restless in his seat, his knee couldn’t stay still. Temple run had only maintained him sane for so long, then candy crush only got him angry so that hadn’t helped much either. Reading seemed like the best option but the screen on his iphone began to irritate him. They had been on the plane for three hours now and while everyone seemed at ease, Stiles was done. He got up from his seat intently walking towards the restrooms. Maybe splashing water on his face would help.

It didn’t completely calm him but it cooled him down enough for him to breathe again.

He pressed his palm to the side of his neck firmly; both he and his body had an obvious dislike towards sitting still. A little more water splashing on his face and he’d be set for the remaining two hours. He met his gaze in the mirror with a sigh, he didn’t look much different. Not to himself at least, maybe to his father he’d look a little more grown. He’d definitely grown into his eyes, they still seemed a little too big but he had already agreed with himself that they were one of his redeeming qualities. He rubbed them out of frustration before leaning onto the sink gently. He tilted his head to the side as he inhaled deeply, his eyes closed tenderly. His neck was a little tense so he grunted as he rubbed at it. When he finally opened his eyes he wasn’t as shocked to see the golden ringlets blossoming from his pupils into his irises as he should have been. So that was how it looked, his eyes. He pushed away from the sink, his eyes still bright as he put the sunglasses back on. The brightness wasn’t affecting him as much but better safe than sorry.

There Derek stood with his hands raised as if he was going to open the door but Stiles had beat him to it. “Where…um...where did you get those?” Derek asked, he pointed to Stiles’ excuse of jogging shorts. He closed the door behind him, Derek stepped back a little. “They were waiting for me this morning. I guess they were just incentives of sorts. I got yoga pants as well, they’re really soft.”

“I didn’t get anything,” Derek cleared his throat as he took another step back. “Of course you didn’t. I’m the one modeling Blue, remember?” Stiles took a step to the side, “Anyway, the restroom is free now.” He turned to leave before Derek could respond. As he sat back down he tilted his seat back. Maybe a little snooze would do him good.

“Sorry,” the voice was apologetic but he recognized the stewardess’s voice. He opened his eyes that hadn’t even been shut for a full minute, he sat up with what he hoped was an inviting smile. “Yes?” he asked, Derek wasn’t back yet and Stiles guessed this was her moment to shine. “A couple of us were wondering if you and your boyfriend were famous or something of sorts.”

Damn. Stiles shifted in his seat a moment before smiling and shaking his head, “not yet.”

“But soon?” she asked, she was looking pretty excited.

Stiles nodded with a small flush on his cheeks, “Do you mind?” she handed him a pen and a napkin with the airline’s logo on it. This was awkward but at the same time thrilling, “Oh,” Stiles said unsure. However he took the pen and thought all of two seconds before writing: _To_ , “Sorry, what’s your name?”

“Kim,” she said with a wide smile, he smiled back. _To Kim, you’re the first person to ever ask for my autograph. This is as exciting for you as it is for me :D Stiles_

She _fled_ the moment Derek returned. 

\--

In complete honesty, Stiles didn’t expect the welcome they got when they landed in Las Angeles. It was still pretty early over on this side of the states, the sunlight was fighting its way through the smog. Well, he expected that but not the strong, firm women with dark long hair and intense eyes waiting for them. She had a small smirk on her lips as Laura fangirled over to her yelling “Mom!” with her luggage trailing behind. They hugged tightly as Laura practically engulfed her in a bear hug. People turned and recognition flashed through their eyes at the sight of Laura without the hoodie covering her head.

 Cora followed and even Derek joined the small family reunion group hug but Peter crossed his arms with a nipped smile as he watched alongside Stiles. The group hug only got bigger when Danny and Jackson reached them, Danny had been hungry so Jackson bought him some sort of sandwich but now they were here and joining the family hug. Even Lydia was pulled into the pile and she was smiling which was something Stiles had never seen her do unless she was intimidating someone. Everyone was hugging except Stiles and Peter but Stiles didn’t know why Peter wasn’t flinging himself into the mass.

 Eventually they cleared up, all had big smiles and Stiles had never seen that look on Derek’s face. He looked nice like that, all smiles and bunny teeth even with the sunglasses still hiding his hangover which should have almost faded away. Stiles was feeling better so Derek _must_ be better being a werewolf and all. He removed his sunglasses in time to meet Talia’s gaze, or he guessed that was Talia with the way she was now smiling at him. Peter nudged him gently towards the women who radiated authority in a harmonious manner. He held out a hand which she looked at before rolling her eyes and pulling him in just before everyone once again formed the family pile. He heard Peter’s chuckle as he joined in and it should have felt awkward, like he didn’t belong but it didn’t. Instead he felt welcomed and warm.

“alright,” Talia spoke, damn, her voice had this weird weight to it. It made Stiles want to bare his neck but also scoff at her. It must have been just him because _everyone_ smiled when she spoke. “Let’s get Stiles out of here, the ride back home will take a little while and his father is super excited to see him again.” Talia lead him alongside her with her arm tangled in his as if he was a special guest, Derek even took his luggage from him only leaving him with the backpack he had on. The glances they received were mostly for Laura who had let her flowing hair fall and hips sway as she walked. She was a natural; some even took pictures of her. He was sure he’d find those on google later.

When they walked out of the airport, Stiles surprisingly comfortable with Talia leading him, they were met with a large truck and nice camaro. It was sleek and black which was in contrast to the bright red Ram truck. A woman stepped out of the truck with a smile as she threw the keys to Laura, “Tanya!” Laura jumped as she hugged her. They looked alike so Stiles guessed they must be related. “That’s my other sister,” Cora stage whispered as Talia lead them to the camaro. _Another_ Hale? He watched Derek place his suitcase on the back of the truck before Talia threw another set of keys Derek’s way. He caught them effortlessly.

They were separated into the cars and Stiles was lucky enough to be paired with Talia, Cora, and Lydia, Lydia and Cora in the back seats with him. “I must say,” Talia spoke up as she shut the passenger door and strapped herself in. Safety first. “When I spoke to Lydia about the possibility of you being an Alpha’s Mate I did picture someone attractive and I figured she must have spotted you out on the street that same day but…” she glanced back at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. “You were living under her nose for a _whole_ year before she noticed? How’d you do it?”

Stiles turned to Lydia maybe a little too fast; he was still sloppy headed. “I uh, I have no idea. Everything went crazy after I met Larry.”

Derek started the car, the red truck already driving away. “Larry?” Talia asked, had Lydia not told her? She mustn’t have which meant she did respect Stiles’ privacy, which was good. “I met him more than a week ago, Danny was doing a photo shoot for him and I was his focus and one thing lead to another and yea.”

“So where is he?” she asked still looking at him. “Who knows,” Stiles held his chest at the sudden chuckle that escaped his lips, “I didn’t mean it as anything funny it’s just that we broke up not even three days ago.” To this Talia turned back around, “so you’re not mated?” she was looking out the front window and her voice was steady which only made Stiles’ heart sky rocket. “Don’t worry, mom could smell it on you the moment she saw you. She likes making people tense,” Cora said this as she patted his leg. Talia turned back around with a wide smile, “It’s totally fine, I don’t consider you a threat and neither will Ronan.”

Stiles didn’t know if he should take that as an insult or reassurance.

\--

Derek has seen women walk a runway and steal people’s breaths. He’s seen Adriana Lima own a walk like no other human being but all of that melted away when he saw Stiles. It wasn’t because Stiles looked feminine because he didn’t. He _does_ have these hips he liked holding throughout the entire night last night when Stiles had drunk snuggled with him. Remembering last night had made his chest grow warm and feel light which wasn’t that great with his massive headache and half dizzy state. It had taken his _entire_ will not letting his jaw drop when he saw Stiles walking towards them. He had hair on his legs of course, but _fuck_ those legs. The muscle of his thighs was sinewy with every step and his knees flexed as he stopped to smile softly at the group. He was oblivious of the looks people gave as he walked past him, raised eyebrows and slight ‘o’ shaped mouths as they looked after him.

He was so beautiful it hurt and now he was chatting away with his mother like they were long lost friends. “I’m telling you,” Stiles was laughing as he tried to speak, “my dad makes the most interesting faces when I present him with a plate of greens.”

 Talia shook her head, “I’ve seen a couple. He still takes salads for lunch, last time I visited him at the department he was stuffing his face with lettuce as fast as he could. He said, ‘the faster I eat it the faster it’s gone’.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “he secretly enjoys it,” Derek had avoided his mother’s glances because he knew she could smell the slight traces of alcohol on his body not matter how slight the hangover now was. He’d have to explain later but with the way she dismissively sniffed the air and gave Stiles a soft smile…she knew. Laura had obviously figured it out but only dramatically rolled her eyes at him and shushed him away like a puppy with the words, ‘you’re problem, got away’. Maybe Cora and Jackson had figured it out as well; actually Cora probably did since she not so sneakily announced his alcohol reek to the group at the airport. Than Jackson _must_ know as well so fuck it everyone knew.

“He smells like a bouquet of rare flowers sprayed with authority. I lost my balance a little when I hugged him,” Talia said this only when Cora, Lydia, and Stiles had disappeared into the seven-eleven for snackes. Lydia demanded some chocolate and Stiles’ eyes had brightened up at the mention of it so Talia made Derek pull over. Again…Derek would have done it anyway.

“Is that good?” Derek asked his mom. She shrugged, “I’m already mated and I feel no sexual attraction towards him but _my lord_ Derek, he is super cute and his _scent_ , what did this Larry do to fuck up his chance?”

Derek scowled a little but a small tap to his cheek by his mother had him sighing, “He went all alpha male on him and lectured him about asking for permission and not hanging around people unless he approved…all that.” Talia made an offended yelp, “The dumbass. Stiles obviously deserves better. Does he have any other alpha candidates to mate him?”

To this Derek looked away. Stiles didn’t have any other candidates, none he knew of, but if Stiles wanted…Derek could mate him. “Derek,” Talia spoke softly, her hand resting on her son’s shoulder. “I know,” he shrugged off her soothing touch, “he’ll reject me because I’m not an alpha. It’s just that the moment I saw him standing behind that marble desk arranging Lydia’s schedule, I sort of fell for him. Every time he’s near I kind of loose myself…it’s as if…” he stopped himself, he didn’t want to finish that sentence because he wasn’t ready to forgive himself. Paige had been his fault and he would carry around that guilt for the rest of his life not only in his mind but also in his eyes.

“Real mates are hard to find,” Talia said with cheer, “There are over six billion people on this planet and only one is destined for you. I wouldn’t deny myself any chances.”

Derek grunted but kept his gaze firmly on his hands gripping the steering wheel. “Sounds easy,” he muttered, “but becoming an alpha isn’t something I ever planned on doing.” he heard the soft sound of the seven-elleven’s door opening. Both he and his mother turned and watched as the three friends came out with big smiles and candies.

Stiles was cradling a slurpee with one hand as he devoured the Hershey’s chocolate with the other. “Destiny will find a way. You’re a predator Derek but that doesn’t mean you have to be a killer.” Talia whispered this to her son low enough for only his ears to hear. “Are we ready?” Derek asked as everyone got comfortable in the back seat. “Yea,” Stiles sighed, he sounded happy which was expected since he was going to see his father soon. “Here,” Stiles smiled as he handed Derek the slurpee, “Cora said you like the cherry one.”

A flare of warmth hit Derek on the chest. It felt amazing because his wolf _preened_ at the fact Stiles had a gift for him. A slurpee counted as a gift right? “Thanks,” Derek _smiled_ , his fingers brushed Stiles’ quickly as he took the icy treat. Talia smiled more to herself than to Derek as she opened the Reese’s Cora had given her but Derek saw her smile anyway. If he was going to become an alpha he’d have to take the power, he knew this. Maybe he’d hunt down the alpha who tried to claim Stiles by force. As he drove them all to Beacon Hills he had time to think with the voices of his friends and family laughing and talking in the background. For now he could enjoy Stiles’ company. He wasn’t ready to acknowledge the fact his wolf had found his mate because Stiles was far away from being his. Not now but he hopes he could one day.            
   
          

                    

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon you guys are going to get a Victor's Secret! Stiles pic soon ;D


	9. Vemod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vemod (Swedish) : A pensive sadness or pensive melancholy: the calm feeling that something emotionally significant is over and never will be back.

 

“Dad!” Stiles shrieked as he entered the living room, he ran towards the totally dumfounded man coming down the stairs. He hugged his father tight and even tried to lift him up and shake him a little. It didn’t really work but eventually John realized the man who had walked through the door was his son, the man in the interesting shorts with growing hair that used to only be a buzz cut. “Stiles!” John said with surprise but also questioning. He knew his son would be arriving today but he thought later into the day. Stiles let go of him suddenly before quickly rushing to the door and waving at someone on the street, “Thanks guys! I’ll see you later!”

John didn’t miss the large red truck and beautiful camaro speed by on the street. They were going over the speed limit; he’d have to keep a look out for those. When Stiles did turn back around, the squeak of his running shoes was out of place within the familiar smelling home, John crossed his arms. “Is something wrong?” Stiles asked. He reached down to lift the backpack he dropped on the floor when he had rushed in. The suit case was toppled over by the front door, he’d get that later.

“No,” John smiled, finally letting his arms fall. “It’s just that you seem different.” He didn’t miss the soft flush growing over his son’s face; he raised the kid after all. “Yea, New York is the land of constant change. Or is it the land that never sleeps?” Typical Stiles, John walked over to retrieve the toppled suit case. “Come on, Stiles. You’re room is exactly how you left it. I believe the cup you used for orange juice is still on the nightstand.”

“What!? Dad that’s so…you need help.”

“I was kidding!”

\-- 

Going back to Beacon Hills was always an event for Derek’s family. They would make a giant dinner and he’d praise the heavens his family had their summer home in the middle of the woods. All the noise didn’t bother their nonexistent neighbors and the howls were too far away to be heard by the town. His childhood summers were full of water balloon fights and running with the pack. The pack had gotten large over the years, with Tanya’s children running around like the little wolves they were. Now the too big summer home had a purpose, all the space could now be filled with family. Derek liked that.

He also liked it when his nomad uncle visited during the summer. He was part of their pack but year round he wasn’t even in the States, he only ever stepped onto United States soil when summer began to warm the air. It wasn’t exactly full on summer, August would end soon and September would arrive with cooler air. It was warm enough though.

He never spent a fall or a winter here in Beacon Hills. This place only had warm memories and once in awhile, when he was younger and they would go to the town’s main shopping center, summer would smell like soft roses, vanilla, cinnamon, and a spring bouquet. That was always weird, but every summer he’d track that scent all the way to the barber shop and every summer he’d only find an empty chair. He’d try again, he would tell himself, the next summer he’d try again. That stopped six summers ago but now he knew where that scent came from.

He had found the spring that kept him on edge every summer; it was the same spring that had him on edge those couple months in New York before he moved away. It was the same spring that had him twitchy when he’d visit Laura in New York, the same spring that caused him to move all the way to Vegas. Stiles was that spring and now they were both back home.

His camaro drove over the dirt and fallen leaves with a kind of nostalgia until he saw their driveway. Behind him Laura honked repeatedly but it wasn’t for him, it was for the family waiting ahead. They were still a couple minutes away from their home and it wasn’t like his family’s werewolf ears couldn’t already hear them. Yet Laura gave one last, long honk to signal their arrival to town. Soon enough small legs and arms would be rushing out of the trees to greet them.

He was right; the little husky puppies ran ahead of the actual wolf children. Their barks were joyful as they playfully skipped along beside the large red truck. Then Troy flew out of the trees with his usual wild smile right at Derek’s car. Laura had stopped in favor of Tanya picking up the huskies so Derek stopped as well and smiled when his mother opened the door for Troy.

Just as his eldest nephew jumped inside to tackle him with hugs two sets of loud giggles reached his ears. Kim and Julia maneuvered out of the trees and onto the carved out dirt path straight to their grandmother. Tanya laughed as she held them, eyes red and gentle as her grandchildren tucked their faces into her neck. “I missed you Uncle Derek,” Troy said as he pulled away and leaned against the steering wheel. Derek parted the long golden hair blocking Troy’s emerald eyes, “I missed you too buddy.”

“But we missed you more!” both Kim and Julia squealed, they launched at him across the small space and hug tackled him. They were all but five years old and the only way he could tell them apart were from their personalities and at times even that was difficult. Derek laughed as he hugged all three of them tightly, “I love you guys so much, come on let’s get home so we can start preparations for dinner” Even though dinner wasn’t until later, preparations were necessary. His family ate a lot of meat, a lot.

“Hey!” Cora exclaimed with false hurt, “What about your dear aunt Cora and Lydia? Don’t we get hugs?” Excitement and joy flashed fiercely across the small children’s’ eyes as they jumped into the back seats and tackled both women. In the midst of laughs and giggles and whispered “I missed you”s Derek drove peacefully up to his old summer home.   

\-- 

Stiles unpacked but only because his dad was still in the room. He’d only be here for two days but if he didn’t unpack he knew his dad would feel like he was already leaving. He didn’t want that so he made a show of hanging his six shirts and shorts, “How are things at the office?” Stiles asked. “Normal,” John replied with small boredom. “Not much happens in this town.”

It was true; this town was so plain it caused Stiles physical pain. “Nothing new?” Stiles asks as he puts his suitcase away. The only thing still in them are his toiletries and under clothing and those things might as well stay there. “Not a single thrilling thing, except maybe the Hale family moving back for real this time.”

Stiles’ skin warmed up at the mention of the last name, “for real? What do you mean by that?” Stiles sat down on his computer chair, it was still trusty and sturdy. He gestured for his dad to take a seat on his bed. He did. “They used to come here every summer up from Montana. That stopped a while ago but now Talia decided that Beacon Hills was a good place to settle down.”

Talia Hale, the women was an undeniable presence. Her eyes were dark and set, Stiles was weary of her at first but as strong as she seemed she was just as sweet.

“Yea, I know her. Actually I should probably tell you that—“

“Yea, I know son. You met her children up in New York. We haven’t talked of anything but that for the past two weeks.”

“Oh,” Stiles shifted in his seat, “well they’re having this giant dinner later and Talia…you already know don’t you?”

“About the dinner?” John inferred as he placed his hands on his thighs. “Yes, she told me about the dinner yesterday and extended a hand.”

“Alright, so we’re going I presume?”

“Don’t you want to go?”

“Of course!” Stiles said with raised eyebrows, “but that’s until later. Right now I have to call Scott. You didn’t tell him I was coming did you?” John shook his head, “Perfect, I’ll call him, like, right now.”

John smiled as he got up, “I’ll leave you to it…and son?” Stiles looked up from taking his cell phone out of his running short’s pocket. “Yes?”

His father held his gaze for a moment, “I’m glad to have you back, if only for a little.”

That undid Stiles at the seams. He threw himself onto his father and hugged him as tight as he could.

“It’s great to be back…” his father smelled like soap and fresh air, he smelled like home.

John had to leave because of work which meant Stiles had the house all to himself and he was so ready to use it. He cooked himself a small meal, he wasn’t that hungry. He looked around his room but found nothing to clean because suspiciously it looked like someone was routinely taking care of it. The carpet was soft and not a single piece of small trash was visible. His bed sheets looked freshly changed and even his old computer was dust free.

Eventually all Stiles could do was sit and look around at the blue walls and laugh a little at the snowboard man. As he looked around he made memory of the last day he was here before he flew to New York almost four years ago. He was different back then; he was a wild spirit looking for adventure.

Sadly everyone in New York was fifty percent better looking than him and adventure turned out to be late night movies with the finest Chinese takeout. Study sessions became his best friend and he had only ever gone to a keg party once. Getting drunk leads to bad decisions like skipping class. He looked at the open doorway of his room and made the imaginary younger Stiles meet his gaze. The younger Stiles looked excited, almost shaking with energy but he also looked, pardon the cliché, young and reckless.

That Stiles was gone, replaced with life experience, influenced by Lydia Martin, and adopted into a society of werewolves, emissaries, and Alpha’s Mates. He blinked and the younger Stiles was gone, he shook his head as he pulled up Scott’s number. It ran a total on one time before a loud voice greeted him. “Dude! About time you called? How’s New York?”

Stiles held back laughter, “I don’t know, smog filled and busy I guess. I’m not there.”

“What?” Scott sounded very confused, he really missed his best friend, “Then where are you?”

“In my old room, just looking around and feeling bored.”

The line went dead.

Stiles fell back onto his bed laughing.

\--

Derek’s old room was kind of a mess, his bed sheets were everywhere. It must have been the kids’ doing. He put his luggage in the corner of the room and began to fix the place up.

He was fixing his mattress when his father stepped into the room. “Derek,” the man had a deep voice. Laura looked more like him than Derek though Derek did inherit the stubble. “Hey dad,” he smiled, his father had been out running with his nomad uncle Jeremy and Tanya’s mate Tom. Now here he stood, bare chest without any shoes. “I see you still enjoy shirtless runs,” Derek teased. Ronan barked with laughter, “Don’t act like you don’t either.”

It was true; when Derek was younger he and his dad would go out for runs to patrol the territory. Little Derek wanted to be like his big, strong dad when he grew up but Ronan would only ever let him run shirtless here in Beacon Hills during their summers. Even with his werewolf abilities Ronan made him run with sweaters during the winter, especially back in Montana.

“I do go shirtless but that’s only at the gym,” Derek admitted to his father, “I’m a city man don’t you know?”

Ronan laughed once again, “You wish you were!” but it was filled with warm affection as he brought his son in for a bone crushing hug. Derek hugged him back just as tight, when they parted Ronan pushed Derek by the shoulders. “Look at you, Derek. My little boy is all grown up.”

“Dad,” Derek rolled his eyes, “You saw me not even a year ago, and the year before that. I visit!”

Ronan shook his head, “I didn’t mean it like that you goof. I just couldn’t ignore how you smell different.”

Oh.

“Yea, well you see I…”

“I know, your mother told me.” Liquid gold flashed across his father’s eyes, “I can’t wait to meet this Stiles and his alpha.”

“About that as well…”

“What?” Ronan asked as he let his son’s shoulders go. “He does have an alpha doesn’t he?”

“No, he kind of dumped him.”

Ronan crossed his muscular arms over his chest, his detailed chest hardened. “Is the alpha dead?”

“Of course not!” Derek exclaimed, “But he might still be emotionally hurt.”

“In that case, I presume there won’t be tension between him and your mother? Did your mother like him when she met him?”

“I fucking adored the child,” Talia laughed as she walked into the room with the noise of a shadow. She leaned her head on Mark’s shoulder as she continued to speak, “you should see him Mark. He is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. If only I were thirty years younger….”

“Ew mom.” Derek jokingly gagged.

“What? You’ll meet him soon enough Ronan and go put on a shirt please, be decent.”

“Says the werewolf,” Ronan teased as he followed Talia out of Derek’s room. “Don’t fall asleep in here Derek,” Ronan said before he left the room, “you grill the best meat.”

\--

Stiles wasn’t even done opening his front door when Scott barged through and tackled him to the ground. “Stiles!” he exclaimed as he hugged and practically squeezed the living shit out of him. “I missed you dude!” and then Scott was dragging them both up to their feet, Stiles felt surprising muscles as Scott lifted him. Had he been working out?

Finally when Scott was able to truly look at Stiles, Stiles was met by disbelieving eyes. “Wow,” Scott whispered as he took Stiles’ face in his hands and shifted it in the sunlight coming in from the living room window. “Dude?” Stiles said in confusion, “if you’re going to kiss me I _will_ punch you.”

“Stiles?” Scott sounded surprised, “man I didn’t know you got work done on your face.”

The fuck?

“Work done? Scott I didn’t get plastic surgery.”

“Really man? I mean I won’t judge you if you did. It’s just that your eyelids look different and your nose was not as pretty back in high school, your cheek bones too dude. I mean good for you if you did you know get work done or whatever.”

“Scott, buddy listen. I. Did. Not. Get. A. Nip. And. Tuck.”

“Well whatever, you look good is all I’m saying dude. Anyway, how long are you back for and why in the hell did you not tell me you were coming to visit?”

Stiles shut and locked the door before following Scott up the stairs. “I’m only here for two days, I got business to take care of and then I’m going to the Bahamas.”

Scott paused before going into Stiles’ room, “The where?”

“Bahamas, Scott don’t look so confused it looks like it’s hurting you.”

“Did something happen and you didn’t tell me?”

Stiles nodded as he nudged his friend into the room, “Man, do I have news to tell you.”

As Stiles told him about New York and the sudden change in career he now had, he got the Xbox ready. “I have a commercial shoot there in a couple days,” Stiles told Scott as he gestured between Call of Duty and their old time favorite SpongeBob game. Scott picked their yellow sponge with a sheepish grin.

“You’re a model now? Who looked at you and said ‘hey, you’re exactly what I’m looking for’? Where you, like, walking down the street and suddenly you had a modeling career?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott as he handed him one of the controllers.

“No you goof. I just have a really good agent, she’s here actually. Remember how I mentioned meeting a really cool girl who saved me from a drunken admirer?”

Scott nodded absentmindedly with his eyes glued to Stiles’ TV. “Yea, Cora? What about her?”

“Her sister is Laura Hale.”

Scott dropped his remote, “ **THE** **Laura Hale**?”

Stiles smirked at his friend’s wide eyes, “the one and only.”

“Dude! How do you know her sister? Oh my lord Stiles, Laura Hale is like the most gorgeous Victoria’s Secret model. Ever. You have to introduce us, like right now. We can fly to New York tomorrow.”

“Wow,” Stiles laughed as he rubbed affectionately at Scott’s head, “Chill out man, no need to travel all the way to New York.”

Scott only looked at him like he had grown a new head, “No need? You know Victoria’s Secret most top paid model and you don’t think I should meet her as soon as possible?”

“You’ll meet her soon enough, I just texted Cora. She said I can bring my puppy along to the dinner.”

“Puppy? I’m no puppy, what dinner are you talking about?”

“Oh did I forget to mention that Laura Hale’s parents live here in Beacon Hills and that I flew with the Hales and friends back home?”

“WHAT!?”  

"You still eat meat right?"

"STILES!"

 

 

 

                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know xD


	10. At Least We Know Where We Stand

It took Scott a couple minutes to fully realize that his best friend was now in with the supermodel crowd.

“Have you met Adriana Lima? What about Candice? Oh my god Miranda!?”

“Scott,” Stiles said calmly as he opened the bathroom door. “Dude, you didn’t even let me shower without screaming questions at me through the door. At least let me dress in peace, you’re already going to meet Laura.”

“Exactly Stiles can’t you see how otherworldly this is? Who just gets to meet Laura Hale who’s probably on texting terms with the highest paid supermodels on Earth? No one.”

“You’re going to meet her soon,” Stiles deadpans as he drops the towel from his hips. He had taken clean briefs with him in the shower because he’s known Scott since second grade, and he knew he wouldn’t leave the room even as Stiles dressed.

The briefs were really soft, almost like a second layer of skin. There were thin, cut out lines on the fabric that spread in between his thighs. It must have been some sexy design idea because Scott grew flushed when he saw them. “Dude,” Scott pointed to Stiles’ briefs with a questioning look. “What are those?”

Stiles shrugged as he picked out the shorts he wanted to wear. He really only had three options: khaki, lime green, and brown. The brown and khaki looked alike to him so he really only had one option. He should have asked Lydia to help him pack, but what were you supposed to pack for a commercial shoot?

“They’re incentives from the brand I model for.” Stiles slipped on the shorts and buttoned them, not looking at Scott.

“What brand is this exactly?”

“Oh, just a store that sells clothes for men.”

“What type of clothes?”  Ugh, he might as well just tell Scott and avoid the twenty questions game.

“Men’s under clothing, athletic wear, and business, swim wear…all that stuff.”

“So,” Scott said as he walked closer to Stiles. “What modeling job is capable of offering you the opportunity to travel to the Bahamas?”

Stiles missed a couple years with Scott, college separated them a little. Apparently his friend had grown into his intelligence. 

“Back in high school I could’ve probably prolonged you asking all these questions for weeks.”

Scott laughed with a roll of his eyes, “Yea but that was back then. Come on Stiles why don’t you just tell me what this mysterious modeling job is?”

“Actually I don’t think I can right now, but it’s not like I’ll get into trouble. I think I won’t.”

“Stiles,” Scott sighed this time, he sat on the bed with a bored look. “Fine,” Stiles agreed but he turned away from Scott to look for a shirt.

“I got a job with Victor’s Secret. It’s a new store and I’m an official Angel.”

There was silence for a second, but then the second turned into a long moment so Stiles had to turn around to make sure Scott was still there. He was, and he was turning red.

\--

Grilling meat was kind of an instinct for Derek. They all knew how to cook meat in many tasty ways but Derek had taken to the grill like a fish to water. He knew exactly how to seal in juices and make every bite a tender one. Jackson was good at grilling as well, but he wasn’t as good as Derek. This was Derek’s thing meaning Laura always tried to make him lose focus.

“Derek!” she yelled from across the massive backyard full of trees and earth. He looked up from the heat to catch Julia and Kim climbing all over their aunt. They were laughing and even if Laura let out hurt noises, the kids knew they were fake. They kept climbing over her and giggling at her false discomfort. 

“Help me little brother, these wolves are too strong!” he voice wavered perfectly like if she was actually struggling which made the twin girls suddenly stop. Derek shook his head with a soft laugh; Laura took her chance and rolled all three of them onto the ground. His sister’s joyful laugh mingled with his nieces’ happy giggles filling every darkening crack within the forest. He missed his family, but New York had called.

As Derek focused on his task of grilling pounds and pounds of meat he realized he felt at peace here. His home was here and his entire family was together, his heart swelled with warmth at the thought of family. It was sudden and it overtook him completely out of nowhere the exact same moment his mother’s voice reached his ears carried by the cool summer’s night air; “Stiles! I’m glad you could make it!”

\--

“Are you serious!?” Scott asked with disbelief as both he and Stiles got into Stiles’ old Jeep, Roscoe. Stiles didn’t even get to reunite with his true love correctly because Scott kept asking questions. One moment Stiles was explaining his job description and then Scott was asking him if he was supposed to take nudes.

“Scott, buddy o’ mine, I am Stiles Stilinski Victor’s Secret Angel and soon to be NYU graduate. I’m not a porn magazine model or anything like that, yes I’m serious.”

“Okay,” Scott let out a long breath. “Sorry, it all sounds so unbelievable. I can’t see you as a male model.”

“I’ll pretend I never heard that.”

They chatted about Scott’s bright outlook in the veterinarian field and also about a surprisingly new romance Scott had found a couple months ago.

“Her name is Allison,” Scott said with the most adorable puppy eyes a human being could posses.

“We meet on a dating website my mom put me on without my permission, but I don’t regret that now. She lives in France which sucks because I don’t.”

Stiles nodded along as he turned onto a driven out path in the woods. “She said she was going to New York for some family thing and that it would be really cool if I met her, but that she didn’t expect me to buy a ticket to see her. She’s understanding is what she is.”

“Scott…how do you know she’s real, that’s a legitimate concern.”

“She is real!” Scott pouted as he took out his phone, “Look, this is her.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow as Scott fumbled through his pictures but stopped the jeep for a moment so he could see the girl’s picture.

Oh.

“Do you know who that is?” Stiles asked as he continued to drive down the path. He was surprisingly calm despite seeing the girl’s face.

“Allison Argent. I did just tell you that we text, Stiles.”

“Alliso- _ougmigod_ , I’m happy for you buddy but you should probably look into that name. You’ll be surprised what you find. If that really is Allison Argent then she’s probably surprised you haven’t figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

Stiles shook his head as he parked in front of the Hale’s large home, finding it had been a small hassle, but Cora had been really specific with the directions. He turned to give Scott’s shoulder a friendly squeeze, “I guess some things just don’t change. You’re still a lovesick puppy”

“Hey!” Scott exclaimed with mild annoyance as he followed Stiles out of the jeep, “Rebecca Jones was beautiful back in high school and my crush was perfectly understandable.”

Stiles only put an arm around Scott and gave him a light squeeze, “forget I mentioned it. Now come on, I can already smell the food and it smells heavenly.”

They didn’t even get to knock before the door was swinging open and Talia stood in front of them with a big smile, “Stiles! I’m glad you could make it!”

\--

The Hale’s home had _that_ feeling. It wasn’t a bad feeling; it was more like an atmosphere, an ambiance of sorts. It was really comfortable, almost soft and squishy, it made Stiles smile. Then these three small children tackled him before he could step into the backyard. He was lucky Cora had caught him in time because he was sure he would have landed on the twin holding his leg.

“Kim, let our guest go.” Cora said it so casually, it must be a daily occurrence but the little twin girl let go of Stiles’ leg . The blond boy had already dismissed Stiles to instead stare up at Scott through judging eyes. The other twin girl began to do the same, “Troy and Julia, staring at people isn’t polite.”

“But auntie Cora! I want to keep him!”  This was demanded by the boy Stiles assumed was Troy, as soon as he said this the little girl who hadn’t been holding Stiles’ leg proceeded to grab onto Scott’s. “He’s like a big puppy but he can talk, you can talk right?” she asked as she looked up at Scott through dark lashes.

This was priceless.

“I’m not a puppy,” Scott argued but it was too late because now the other little girl, Kim, was clinging to his leg as well. “Yes you are!” the best part was when she pouted, damn, she could make the most brutal men melt. She, Stiles thinks it’s Julia, could use those blue eyes to rule a population and Scott was no exception. “I am. What? I am?” 

“You are.” Stiles said with restrained laughter as he patted Scott’s back with affection.  At least the kids were taken care of. Scott dragged them over to the large wooden table with giggles warming the air.

“Come on,” Cora said already dragging Stiles to the grill were Derek was busy with…did they need that much meat?

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, “that’s a lot of meat, Derek.”

“Sure is,” Cora agreed as she took a hold of Derek’s shoulder, “Stiles can you help him out? He needs to start setting up the table.” She didn’t even let him reply.  She gave her thanks and practically shoved Stiles into Derek’s space.  Derek was like a brick wall, a big, warm, and surprisingly soft wall.

“Here,” Derek muttered as he handed over the large plate of meat.  When he gently put it on Stiles’ stretched palms he didn’t expect the human’s soft grunt, “you guys can’t eat this much meat.”

Stiles turned away to take the giant plate he wouldn’t exactly call a platter to the table before carefully setting it down.

 “That must have been twenty pounds of cow.”

“It was, don’t get comfortable there’s more on the way.” 

Stiles’ eyes widened at the sight of more meat on the grill, “you know meat isn’t the healthiest thing to eat all the time right?”

“It is for us.” Derek grinned when he said this, his teeth white and flashy. Something about the flash of teeth felt threatening to Stiles, his skin grew chilly goose bumps. It was almost instinct to get defensive, but he held back and rolled his eyes, “Werewolves” he said, “the lot of you.”

“Besides meat what else are we eating?” Stiles needed to know, his father was not about to eat a whole week’s worth of meat in one day. 

“Don’t worry,” Derek reassured him as he placed the cooked meat on the cool side of the grill. “Laura is making salads and pastas for your father and Tanya can make really good fresh waters. She makes it a habit to keep her pups healthy.”

Her pups? Stiles figured Derek was talking about the children still climbing all over Scott. “Here’s a platter!”  Derek’s oldest sister, Tanya, hurried over to them with what Stiles would _definitely_ call a platter.

 “Pile it on little brother,” but she handed the platter to Stiles as she said this. “You know,” she cooed as she gently squeezed Stiles’ cheek, “you look cute doing just about anything.”

“Thanks?” Stiles said, but she was already walking away, what was it with the Hale sisters?

“Ignore them all, they just like to make others feel uncomfortable,” but Derek was smiling fondly as he told this to Stiles. “Here’s the rest of the meat.”

Damn, this time it was more like thirty pounds, still Stiles took the platter over to the table were Troy was sneaking off small tears of meat.

Tanya had been right; Stiles looked good doing mostly anything. Derek swallowed as he turned off the grill. It was hard to ignore the way Stiles walked back to the long, wooden table. His steps were graceful unlike the first time he met him and noticed the small, hyper jolts. Derek glanced over to Stiles’ friend Scott, was it Scott? Whatever, Scott wasn’t paying attention to anything but Kim tugging on his short hair.

The slight bending over of Stiles to set the platter down caught his eyes once again, it was gentle. Everything kind of slowed around Stiles when Derek pays attention. His lips, his nose, and the blush on his cheeks were so appealing to the werewolf. Derek knew it was sexual appeal but how could it not be!? Stiles would sell more than just underwear for sure. Derek didn’t even want to be in the modeling business. He hated the public, but lord have mercy did Stiles know how to attract attention.

Oh no, there went Stiles again, blinking. It wasn’t the normal kind of blinking because Derek was paying too much attention, it was the slow blink. That fucking slow blink was everything. The mellow roll of his eyes as they reopened soft and liquid brown had Derek mesmerized.

As he watched, he heard his father coming out onto the backyard with his uncle chatting about a tribe of werewolves in Africa. Stiles was turning back around, his lips parted…was he sighing? “Jeremy!”

The growl had Derek snapping back into reality, the scene in front of him unfolding so suddenly. His father was holding his uncle Jeremy back, he was snapping like a wild dog at Stiles. Stiles! Derek rushed over to him but he didn’t have to go far because Stiles was already rushing over himself. Derek seized Stiles with a full body hug, turning him away from Jeremy who was still snapping his razor sharp teeth at him, but now safely restrained by Ronan.

“Calm down!” Ronan kept repeating but Jeremy had his wild, blue eyes trained on Stiles, they looked hungry. The air around Derek’s dad and his uncle felt heavy with authority, Ronan’s eyes a fierce gold but he wasn’t a werewolf, he already looked like he was struggling to keep Jeremy restrained.

It was Laura who practically blurred out of the house and took a hold of Jeremy’s hair in a painful grip. “Control yourself,” she said calmly but with a layer of thick threat. Derek hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until his uncle’s eyes faded away to their normal hazel hue. His dad let Jeremy go and Laura was whispering things into his ear before finally looking up and meeting Stiles’ eyes. Stiles, Derek had totally forgotten. They had all forgotten.

Derek gave Stiles a reassuring hug but didn’t let him go, “Sorry,” Laura said aloud now facing them both. “Jeremy is a nomad werewolf; he doesn't like to suppress his instincts.”

Sorry really wasn’t cutting it, Derek could feel the loud thuds Stiles’s heart hammered out. Stiles’ breath was shallow, he was terrified. He was struggling in Derek’s arms now; a gasp escaped his lips before he flung himself free and fell to the ground with a grunt. Derek reached for Stiles, his arm trying to find purchase on his shoulder but his attempts were slapped away.

“Don’t touch me!” Stiles yelled, he sounded exasperated. His arms trembled as he held onto the ground but no one moved, not even Scott who froze in place with Kim hugging him tightly.

“Stiles,” Ronan said slowly as he approached him, “calm down, no one is going to hurt you.”

Yet Stiles kept trembling with his hands sinking into the ground like claws. When he looked up at Ronan it wasn’t with his glimmering brown eyes but with a fierce gold that burned hotter than Ronan’s had. “Listen to me,” Ronan plead, Derek had never witnessed his father purposely making himself seem weak until today. 

“Stiles, I understand you feel threatened and forced but Jeremy was a fool. _I_ was a fool for being so ignorant. I should have prepared Jeremy before having him near you. _Stiles_ ….”

The next moment was agony. Derek felt himself collapse like a tower of blocks, his body sagged onto the ground like putty where he watched his father grasp Stiles’ jaw and force him to meet his gaze. He could see his father yelling at Stiles, not aggressively, he couldn’t really hear anything. He looked around and saw his sisters were helpless on the ground as well, even the pups though Scott was holding them upright.

He looked back over to Stiles and his father, Ronan still trying to get through to Stiles who met his gaze with eyes so bright and gold they looked like they were on the brink of turning into stars.  Talia ran out of the house already in her Alpha wolf form, but when her paws landed on the outside ground she too crumbled like nothing. Derek was getting panicked; a tickle started at the tips of his fingers but as seconds passed it grew into a sting.

Jeremy struggled to crawl toward Stiles and Ronan with his face flushed blood red. He looked pained.

Derek wanted to form words but his tongue was a sack of dead meat, he shut his eyes to concentrate. He could feel the presence of his tongue, but still he couldn't speak. He opened his eyes in search of Stiles’. Instead he was met with the same sight, this time Stiles’ skin was adorned with gold lines. Were they lines? No, they were veins. Stiles veins were painted gold through his skin and Derek wanted so badly to speak. He wanted to at least call to Stiles.

“S-s-s-s” he hissed, his mouth was slack but he forced the words from his lips. His anger blossomed out from the numbness Stiles had forced onto him and with a loud growl and fierce blue eyes he roared Stiles’ name; “STILES!”    

The end to the numbness and borderline pain assaulted him like a sonic wave. He was pushed into the dirt hard and quick before he had full control of himself.

There was a surprised shriek from the backdoor of the house; Lydia had fallen out of the house like someone had pushed her. Behind her followed Danny who grunted more than shrieked.

“Stiles,” Derek called cautiously as he crawled towards him, Ronan had somehow been pushed away from Stiles but he was crawling towards Jeremy. Stiles sat there on the ground, the grass and earth slightly manipulated around him. “Hey,” Derek greeted with a dry mouth.

Stiles’ eyes were still a star gold but he looked at Derek now, his face was scrunched into something that looked like sadness, pain even. He blinked and with the blink his eyes were momentarily hidden from Derek but they opened back up to look at him once again.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, he wanted to run his hand down Stiles’ wet cheek but he held back. He didn’t want to upset him.

“I’m fine,” Stiles whispered. His voice was the sound of perfect bells and harmony. It was mesmerizing. It made Derek want to submit to anything Stiles wished, but he swallowed the feeling and shook his head.

“From what just happened I don’t think you’re ‘fine’, come on.” Derek got up and held out his hand in a polite gesture to help Stiles.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles didn’t need to apologize, not to Derek but Derek shrugged and tried his best to ignore Stiles voice. It was like beauty and art manifested into a tone, music almost.

He brought Stiles up who seemed in control but was still sporting starry gold eyes. “Do you think you can put those away?” Derek asked, he dared and traced his thumb around the corner of Stiles’ eye. Stiles didn’t shy away, but he did smile. He blinked that slow blink again because Derek was giving him his _entire_ attention and when his eyes fluttered open they were once again an ocean of molten chocolate and caramel.

Talia cleared her throat. A rob covered her now. Laura must have run into the house to get it when she was able to move.

“I think we should start dinner,” Talia said as she gestured to the long wooden tables. “We’ll need all our energy to discuss what just happened.”

\--

Today was the most exciting day of Scott’s life. He met Laura Hale, found out her and her family were werewolves, found out his friend was some sort of alpha’s friend, mate, whatever, and acquired a new friendship with cuddle eager little kids. It was just as exciting for John because he arrived just in time to see Derek play fighting with a furry, fanged Troy. 

He now sat with Ronan, drinking beer after his second steak. Stiles let him have it.  He deserved it after the face he made. He was so horrified when Derek lifted Troy and threw him ten feet in the air.

He had gone pale but let out a sigh when Derek caught the little kid, which was one way to tell his father about everything.  

“My head hurts,” Stiles muttered as he drowned a glass of water. Talia had insisted he forgo the beer and stick to water for the rest of the day. She had mentioned something about keeping hydrated and his brain healthy for recovery. Stiles needed beer; he needed something to stop the soft jitters in his fingers that didn’t seem to be going anywhere soon. He heard footsteps before   Ronan’s voice pierced through his dull headache, “then drink more water,” Ronan poured more of it into Stiles’ cup. “The only way those jitters will stop are if your brain recovers. It might not completely feel like it but you used a lot of brain power to do what you did.”

Brain power? It seemed more like magic to Stiles, one moment he was putting food on the table and the next he was making sure he was safe and away from Jeremy. He remembers little to nothing, there’s a fog around Derek yelling for him but that’s it.

“I’m fine,” Stiles assures Cora but she rolls her eyes and shoves a plate of meat, pasta, and vegetables in his face. “Eat you moron, you need the fuel.”

He not only has papa Hale’s  eyes on him but also Cora’s and her name is ‘Badass Cora’ in his phone for a reason. “Alright,” he sets the glass of water down and starts to shovel the food into his mouth. It tastes amazing, the meat is juicy and well done for him because he doesn’t really enjoy the taste of blood unlike the Hales who ate their extra rare meat with joy.

“Good, I’ll let Talia know you’re getting better,” Ronan smiled at him before he left, even patted his shoulder firmly with friendliness. Talia was inside; apparently Stiles’ powers had taken a toll on her alphaness. She had told him she wasn’t upset, just tired. She didn’t look tired, she looked hurt. She had to limp inside the house and her small grunts didn’t sound pleasurable. That’s the second alpha he’s done that to, are his powers suppose to make alphas walk like eighty year old humans with artificial hips? He doesn’t think so, and neither did Cora when he asked.

Later he might sit down with Ronan and hatch out this Alpha’s Mate thing.

“You should probably have a talk with your father,” Cora whispered.

“It’s okay. I think your dad took care of a lot.” Stiles glanced over at his dad who looked deep in conversation with Jeremy. What they could possibly have in common Stiles did not know.

“Still,” Cora said with a bold look, “talk to him.”

“I will, but I’m going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head.” He was getting up but her grip stopped him, “I don’t think going for a walk right now is the best thing for you. It’ll get dark soon and you haven’t finished your food.”

“I’ll be fine, and I ate most of it.” He tugged his arm free with little effort but Cora still looked at him with caution. “Derek!” she yelled as she turned around, ruffled hair poked out of the back door before Derek’s entire face came into view. “What?” he asked aloud across the back yard.

“Accompany Stiles on his walk. He’ll need a good nose to lead him back.”

Stiles didn’t protest. He might as well use this opportunity to ask Derek some questions. Derek jogged across the backyard easily reaching them with a nod and following Stiles as he began to walk away.

They didn’t speak; Stiles didn’t want to risk the super hearing of the people still too close to them. Derek must have figured it out since he too wasn’t speaking.

Stiles was glad because it was Derek who spoke first, meaning it was safe to freely talk and not be heard.  

“You’re probably very confused.” Derek spoke clear and normal, they must be far enough.

“You think?” Stiles said with a raise of his eyebrows, “please Derek, what happened?”

The other man cleared his throat before running his hand across the stubble of his cheek as if in thought. “You’re ugh, you’re not mated Stiles. Normally an unmated human is like finding a penny on the ground. Common.”

Derek looked straight ahead as they walked further and further into the forest.

“So?” Stiles asked.

“You’re not human, like I said before. Not only that, you’re an Alpha’s Mate and so is my father whom is already mated to an alpha. Would you put two hungry, male, ready to mate lions in a room with one female?”

Stiles gave Derek a confused stare, “No? Unless I was some kind of weirdo, what are you getting at Derek?”

“What I mean is that you not being mated and entering the house of an alpha who already has an Alpha’s Mate , not just a normal human mate, it should have been chaotic. It’s like you presented a challenge, but my mother didn’t see you as a threat so it was nothing to worry about. What happened with my uncle Jeremy was also because you’re an Alpha’s Mate. You have a certain…scent.”

“Please,” Stiles snorted, “Please elaborate.”

He walked over twigs. The sound of them snapping under his feet was satisfying.

“You smell delectable, fertile, alluring, sexy, and very hot.”

Derek’s words cut like a razor sharp, hot knife into butter. That’s right, an already sharp, sleek, hot knife cutting into _soft butter._ Stiles cleared his throat, “thanks?”

His voice was strained; he tried to clear his throat once more.

“So I guess him being all nomadic and things of that nature made it easy for him to lose control once he…”

“Yes,” Derek said without looking at him, “it made it easy for him to lose control once he smelled you.”

“Are you…?” Stiles couldn’t finish his question. The pink blush was already crawling up his neck.

“It’s easier for me, but yes, you persuade me to…um, to eat you.”

“Eat me!?” Stiles didn’t expect that.

“Well what do you think it made me want to do? Hollywood got some things wrong with their werewolves, but we still eat meat. Human or not.”

“You. Eat. People?” Stiles asked. He stopped walking, the tingling heat already crawling back into his skin and recoiling in anticipation to protect him.

“We don’t eat people, Stiles. We eat meat. Eating people is an option, yes, but we can control it. Much like you can decide between chicken and steak.”

Stiles preferred the steak.

It was as if Derek had heard this thought, he smiled at him, a flash of teeth showed and then he shook his head. “Exactly,” he said with a chuckle.

“ _But_ ,” Derek said as they stopped. They had reached the edge of the ground. A long dropped greeted them if they went further. They could see the entire town from here.

“But Cora prefers meat; it’s harder for her to control her urges, especially during the full moons.”

Stiles sat down, Derek followed, “full moon eh?” Stiles smiled, “so you actually change with the moon?”

“Yea, well our wolves are tied with the moon. My mom always told me they were married to her. ‘Every full moon she calls to our wolves, begs them to greet her’ she used to tell me that more than often.”

Stiles grunted a response, “huh”

“Is there a science to this?” Stiles asked.

“There could be. Who knows?”

They were silent for a moment and then Derek laughed, “I almost forgot!”

He was smiling as he took out his phone and soon enough handed it over to Stiles.

“Nice picture, I guess it’s safe to say  you’re now in the public eye.”

 

 

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the series (the first chapter) will be up by the begging of next month :D or sooner ;D


End file.
